Charmed Lineage 2X15: Nothing To Fear
by TBorah89
Summary: The end of the Triad is almost here and the older kids are looking into just how to make that happen. Greg is adjusting to being back and learning how to fit in with his family. Some long kept secrets are going to come out this episode.
1. Cutting Loose

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed but if i did it would go something like this.

Summary: The older kids are closing in on the answer to how to get rid of the Triad. They are doing the best they can to figure things out for the sake of the younger kids since this is their prophecy to complete. The answers that they find will shock them and lead them to question some of the things that the elders have done. Greg is adjusting to being back and dealing with a love that he thought that he had lost. Despite all the things that he did to them the gang is being really nice and doing their best to make him feel welcome and like a part of the family. Nicole is still carrying on with Tim and trying her best to choose between him and Cole. Long kept secrets will come tumbling out and the outcome of that might not be good. One way or another the Triad is coming to an end and the Halliwells and their friends will be more than happy to be rid of them so that they can get on with their lives. Not to mention a couple visitors from the future will pop in. Calleigh's ex also shows up out of the blue and disrupts her life.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Cutting Loose<p>

P3 was pretty crowded for a Thursday night and the music was pumping. Most of the gang was in their usual booth. Despite what they had said about needing to go to Voodoo to drink they still came here. Old habits and such died hard and it was the one thing that they got to do that could even be considered normal.

"Hi, guys, sorry I'm late. I actually went back and forth about showing up at all." Greg said when he walked over to the group. He had been back for almost a week and he really didn't know how he felt about being around his family after everything that he had put them through.

"Greg, don't be ridiculous we wouldn't have asked you to come if we didn't want you here." Prue told her little brother.

"I don't know you guys asked Donnie to come and I raised objections to that." Bianca deadpanned.

"B, I really don't find you amusing in the least bit." Donnie told her niece.

"That's ok, because I happen to think that I'm hilarious when I want to be." Bianca replied.

"Greg, just do your best to ignore those two, God knows that we all try." Jake told him. He was really making an effort with his brother this time around.

"Donnie this is Greg, Greg this is Donnie." Chris said introducing the two.

Greg stuck out his hand to shake hers. "Greg Halliwell," he felt his breath hitch in his throat when Donnie took his hand.

"Donnie Castigliaono," Donnie replied with a smile.

"Is Donnie short for anything?" Greg asked though he knew damn well what it was short for.

"It's short for Donatella, but I will inflict bodily harm upon you if you think about calling me that." Donnie answered him.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Greg smiled at her.

"Right, because there are very few people in this group that go by their given names. Don't get me started on these two cousins that I have." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Rach, you're being crabby like my sister right now. If you want I can have a talk with Chris about not giving you any." Oriana offered with a smirk.

"I will have you know that we are doing just fine in that department thank you very much." Chris protested with a scowl marring his handsome face.

"I would ask about conversations like this, but I know that it is normal for you guys." Greg said sitting down.

"Yeah, we get pretty off topic sometimes and it is a miracle that we ever get anything done." Calleigh chimed in. Parker was working and she just felt the need to be close to him at the moment.

"You would honestly think that I could get one of the guys to cart this heavy ass thing around, but no they make me do it." Paige bitched as she cleaned the empty bottles off the table and put them in a tub.

"Tell Troy to get off his lazy ass and do something. For where I sit the only thing I've seen him doing is holding up the bar." Liz told her niece.

"Troy and Parker both pulled the they have seniority on me card." Paige said rolling her eyes.

"You are just so over worked." Bianca commented with a chuckle.

"Uncle Hank, do something about your wife before I kill her." Paige told her uncle in a conversational tone.

"You're not going to kill your mom." Henry said with a laugh.

"Don't be so sure about that." Paige replied with an arched eyebrow.

"Paige Victoria, you are not going to kill your mother, I'm sure that your Uncle Hank would like to have that honor himself." Chris joked.

"I would never dream of killing my baby I love her so much." Henry said pressing a kiss to Bianca's lips.

"I give up with you people I'm going back to work where I belong." Paige said rolling her eyes as she stalked off.

"B, she is such a lovely person." Donnie commented.

"I don't know where she gets that from." Bianca quipped. She knew damn well that her daughter could be just like her when she wanted to be.

"On that note I'm going to the bar. I'm sure that it will make Parker's night to see me." Calleigh said excusing herself from the group. She just wanted to go see her boyfriend for a minute.

"I still don't understand how Halliwell finally found a woman who can put up with his ass." Chord commented as he watched Calleigh walking away.

"I don't know how you found anyone who can put up with you." Liz told her little brother.

"Lizzie, in all fairness the woman that he found is my little sister and we both know that neither one of them are playing with a full deck." Bianca felt the need to throw that one out there.

"I don't even know why I put up with you sometimes." Oriana said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Shouldn't you be working right now?" Roman asked her with a confused look on his face.

"Nope, Parker didn't schedule me for tonight. He scheduled Mel, Val, Troy, and himself. The dumbass thought that he was taking the easy shift and we are fucking slammed tonight." Oriana replied sounding just a little bit like she was gloating.

"I don't know why Aunt Piper keeps your ass employed here." Lilly chuckled shaking her head.

"Technically Aunt Piper still employs all of our asses. None of us have ever quit working the clubs." Liz reminded her.

"All I know is I don't mess with the woman because she signs my checks." Roman said he really had the most sense out of all of them when it came to that.

"Correction, Lilly signs your checks, she is the one who does payroll." Mel said walking over to them. She was taking her hard earned break.

"You know this how?" Roman asked her shaking his head. The amount of shit that his girlfriend knew blew his mind sometimes.

"I was a manager for three years I know these things." Mel said taking a seat next to him.

"She's right, I am the one who signs the checks in addition to everything else that I do. I hate doing payroll more than anything, but I don't complain when I see what my check looks like." Lilly told her brother.

"I'm just the chef I try not to ask too many questions." Roman replied shaking his head.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Calleigh was sitting at the bar waiting for her boyfriend to have a minute to pay attention to her. She realized that he was busy and that's why she really wasn't in a rush to grab his attention.

"It's pretty slammed tonight, I guess you have to send up a flare if you want to get the bartender's attention." A male voice beside her said.

Calleigh knew who that voice belonged to she just hoped that she was wrong about who it was. She turned her head to she her past sitting there on the barstool beside her. "What are you doing here, Mike?" she asked in an accusatory tone. He was the last person that she wanted to see.

"Cal, you're the last person that I expected to see. It's really great to see you again. I would really like to talk to you." Mike said with a smile.

"Mike, I can barely stand to look at you and I damn sure don't want to talk to you." Calleigh seethed.

"Come on, Cal, you didn't used to be this uptight." Mike said.

"You shouldn't even be here, you should still be in prison where you belong." Calleigh told him glaring at him coldly.

"Cal, I've learned from my mistakes and all I want is the chance to talk to you." Mike damn near pleaded with her.

"I don't want anything to do with you and you should know why." Calleigh was putting up a brave front. She was trying to act pissed when she really felt scared.

"I realize now how wrong I was, I should have handled things differently." Mike replied.

"Mike, I don't want to deal with you right now, I probably will never be able to deal with you. You did more than just beat me you killed our baby." Calleigh very rarely talked about losing her child, but she thought that he deserved to live with some of the pain from what he had done.

"I don't think that I'll ever forgive myself for that and I don't expect you to either." Mike admitted.

" I can't do this with you." Calleigh said getting up to walk away.

Mike grabbed her arm to stop her. "Cal, please," he begged her.

"Let go of me, you don't get to put your hands on me ever again." Calleigh spit out at him. She felt fear and panic well up inside her. She was a stronger person than the one she was when she was with Mike, but seeing him again was making her waver.

"Just talk to me for a second." Mike said grabbing onto her arm tighter.

"I suggest that you get your hands off of my girlfriend." Parker said coming out of nowhere. His eyes were flashing with rage and every muscle in his body was taut in case he had to strike in a hurry.

"Leigh, I really want to talk to you, but I get that you're not ready now, so I'll go." Mike said walking away.

Parker went to his girlfriend and held her tightly in his arms. "I take it that that was Mike?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You would be right on the money with that one." Calleigh answered him blinking back tears.

"You gonna be ok?" Parker asked his brown eyes sparkling with concern.

"As long as I'm in your arms I'll be fine." Calleigh said giving him a reassuring smile so that he didn't worry.

* * *

><p>Opening Credits:<p>

Theme:

Chariot- Gavin Degraw

Starring:

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Halliwell Jr.- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr.- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Alex O'Loughlin

Lila Nicolae- Jordana Brewster

Roman Nicolae- Ben McKenzie

Elizabeth Shane- Bethany Joy Galeotti

Parker Halliwell- Eddie Cibrian

Troy Shane- David Boreanez

Bianca Hoyt- Marisol Nichols

Calleigh Cavanaugh- Anne Hathaway

Rachel Hoyt- Natasha Livingston

Oriana Hoyt- Jessica Biel

Chord Shane- Jake Gyllenhaal

And

Prue Halliwell- Jenifer Love Hewitt

With:

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Eliza Dushku

Penny Halliwell- Daneel Harris

Carly Halliwell- Sophia Bush

Patty Halliwell- Rachel Bilson

Ricky Bradford- Taylor Lautner

Jack Halliwell- Jensen Ackles

Alan Halliwell- Chris Pine

Brady Halliwell- Michael Bublé

Hailey Mitchell- Amanda Seyfried

Puck Cavanaugh- Mark Salling

Paige Halliwell-Daniela Ruah

Dominic Turner- Jonathan Rhys Meyer

Savannah Turner- Ali Larter

Chase Hoyt- Chris Evans

Billy Jenkins- Chad Michael Murray

And

Emily Bradford- Hayden Panettiere

* * *

><p>"Parker, tell me you locked that door." Chris begged his uncle. They had just closed up P3 and he really didn't need anyone else trying to get in.<p>

"Of course I locked that door. I'm not stupid." Parker replied rolling his eyes.

"Mel, you and Val might want to make yourselves scarce right about now. We're getting ready to have a very in depth study into recapturing our teenage years." Wyatt told his baby sister and his baby cousin.

"I think that I might have to stick around for this." Mel retorted with a grin.

"Trust me, Mels, you really don't want to be around for this it isn't going to be pretty. This is us letting off steam before we go after the Triad." Henry warned her.

"As long as my boyfriend is here I think that it might be wise for me to make sure that he doesn't get into trouble." Mel joked.

"What we're not saying right now is we don't mind if you hang out, but we can't let you stay because we want to get rid of Val." Jake couldn't help laughing at the look that crossed his baby sister's face when he said that.

"I will have you know that isn't a very nice thing to say to me. You really don't want to fuck with me right now after the shift that I just worked." Val said glaring at her brother.

"Really, Coop, you should know better than to pick on my girlfriend." Troy said seriously but he couldn't hide the smirk that was playing on his lips.

"I should probably get going." Greg said looking down at his feet.

"You are not going to go anywhere and leave me on the mercy of these people." Donnie said grabbing his hand so that he had no choice but to stay.

"Ok, for you I'll stay, but only because I have nothing to do in that house all by myself." Greg relented.

"Greg, you're stuck with us now and you might as well get used to it." Chuck said clapping him on the back. Everyone had really gone out of their way to be nice to him and make him feel like part of the family.

"What's the first thing on the agenda?" Liz asked. She honestly was beginning to think that she and her friends were alcoholics.

"The first thing is that we don't really have a plan right now." Chris answered his sister-in-law.

"Do I really want to stick around and bear witness to this?" Paige asked. She was mostly talking to herself.

"You should probably go back to your apartment and be with your boyfriend. I don't mean to spread tales, but mommy plans on getting a little drunk." Bianca told her daughter with a smirk. She knew damn good and well how much she hated it when she said shit like that.

"I don't even think that that shit is funny anymore, mother." Paige retorted glaring at Bianca.

"I obviously still find it hilarious." Bianca replied.

"Who's ready to get fucked up?" Troy asked holding a bottle of tequila up. He was just choosing to ignore that spat that Bianca and Paige were having at the moment.

* * *

><p>"Mommy knows that you aren't happy right now, baby bear, but you will feel better if you go to sleep." Piper told Jack as she walked the floor with him.<p>

"He still hasn't gone to sleep?" Leo asked sticking his head into the nursery.

"No, he is cutting teeth and he isn't happy about it." Piper replied.

"Piper, if you want to get some sleep I can stay up with him." Leo offered.

"It's fine, I've got him. Besides that you have to be at work early, I can always go back to sleep." Piper reasoned with him.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked.

"I'm positive, I just gave him some Tylenol, so he should be out in a minute." Piper assured him.

"Do you want him to sleep with us for the night?" Leo asked knowing how she was.

"I think that Jackie and I would both like that a lot." Piper replied smiling at her husband.

"Piper, I know that you feel like we're not as important to the kids as we used to be, but that's not true." Leo said knowing damn good and well how she had been feeling lately.

"You don't have to tell me that, I know that we're still important to them. Hell, I've made a lot of progress. If you will remember I'm the one who basically threw Mel out of here so she will go away to school." Piper reminded him.

"Honey, you don't have to be brave for me. I know how hard this is for you, but you have to think about it this way they are becoming the people that we raised them to be." Leo said calling her on her bullshit.

"I know that too. I just shudder to think about what they're doing tonight. They asked me if they could hang out in a club for a few hours after they closed it. That scares the shit out of me." Piper said doing a full body shake.

"I'm thinking that we will be better off not knowing what they are doing tonight. I think that they are having fun tonight because they are going to figure out what to do about the Triad tomorrow." Leo told her.

"Jackie, if mommy has anything to say about it you are never going to be a party animal like your brothers and your sister." Piper told her infant son.

"Piper, we should probably think about getting him to bed. You know how cranky that boy is if he doesn't get his sleep." Leo pointed out to her.

Piper kissed her son on the head. "Come on, baby bear, you're sleeping with mommy and daddy tonight." She told him as she carried him down the hall to the room that she shared with Leo.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that this boy isn't sleeping yet. I don't know who told that lie about babies sleeping a lot, but they should probably be shot." Carly said she had actually made it home on time for a change and she was feeding her baby brother a bottle.<p>

"Carly, he is probably afraid that you're going to drop him on his head." Patty told her twin sister.

"I don't think that you're funny, Charlie." Carly spit back at her sister.

"I wish you two wouldn't argue in front of your brother." Paige told her twins rolling her eyes at them. She was honestly going to miss their bickering when they both went off to college.

"Fine, then we will just discuss how Hailey is a half hour late for curfew." Carly replied.

"Carly, you of all people have no room to talk about anyone else breaking curfew." Patty said looking at her sister in disbelief.

"I never said that I had room to talk I just said that I was going to talk." Carly smirked at her.

"Jesus Christ, I hope that Al doesn't turn out anything like you." Patty retorted.

"I give up on trying to get you two to get along." Paige said throwing her hands up in the air. Just then they all heard the front door slam shut. "Hailey Alice, get your ass in the living room now." she called out to her niece.

Hailey walked into the living room wearing nothing but one of Brady's oversized t-shirts. She had a huge grin on her face. "I'm home." She said by way of greeting.

"You are a half hour late for curfew, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Paige asked her trying her best not to sound amused.

"Sorry," Hailey said with a shrug.

"I'm sure that you're really sorry, that's why you can't keep the smile off of your face." Paige retorted.

"You are getting to be a big a sleaze as Carly is. I can't believe you came home wearing nothing but his shirt." Patty could only roll her eyes she just didn't know what to say to them sometimes.

"Says the woman who practically lives with her boyfriend and I'm shocked as hell that she is home right now." Hailey quipped.

"Ricky and I need some time apart every now and then." Patty told her seriously.

"Is he any good?" Carly asked grinning.

"We are not having this conversation. He is your cousin you shouldn't want to know these things." Hailey said shaking her head at her.

"From the smile on your face I would say that he is damn good." Carly chuckled.

"Have you talked to Dante yet?" Patty asked out of curiosity.

"No, I think I'm gonna talk to him tomorrow. It's not fair for me to keep stringing him along like this." Hailey replied.

"Honey, I just ask that you don't turn into another Carly, just talk to the boy." Paige put her two cents in on the matter.

"Don't worry I plan on talking to him I just don't know what I'm going to say yet." Hailey assured her.

"How about you snooze you lose and now I'm getting naked with the cupid." Carly suggested.

"Here give me my baby brother before you rub off on him." Patty said taking Alan from her while shaking her head in disgust.

"I will not be saying anything like that to him thank you very much. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to go take a shower." Hailey said stalking up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Jesus Christ, Timmy, we really need to stop doing this." Nicole said as she lie back on her ex-husband's bed panting.<p>

Tim chuckled because she had automatically laid her head on his chest while she talked about them needing to stop this. "Nicky, you say that every time we do this and you still come back."

"I realize that, Tim, I'm kinda hoping that this is just us trying to get some closure. I don't know that I trust you enough to get into a relationship with you again." Nicole told him.

"Nicky, I know that it doesn't seem like it, but I have never stopped loving you." Tim replied seriously.

"I still love you too, Timmy, but that doesn't mean that we're good for each other. I shouldn't even be doing this right now, I have a baby at home who needs me and I left him with Cole for the night so I could come fuck you." Nicole could be just a little vulgar when she wanted to.

"Cole isn't me, he's a good father and Dom will be fine with him." Tim assured her.

"I'm not worried about anything happening to Dom while he's with Cole, I'm worried about turning into a bad mother." Nicole corrected him.

"Nicky, you could never be a bad mother. I don't ever want to hear you say something like that again. You raised our babies without any help from me and all three of them turned out just fine." Tim didn't like her being down on herself.

"Sure they did, Troy and Chord are both gambling addicts and Liz has abandonment issues. I say that qualifies me for mother of the year for sure." Nicole spit back sarcastically.

"All of those things are my fault and that has nothing to do with your mothering. Troy and Chord got that gambling bullshit from me, and it is my fault that Lizzie has abandonment issues. Now I'm pretty sure that there is no way that even you can argue with that." Tim said putting his foot down on the matter.

"Tim, I'm a lawyer I can argue about pretty much anything." Nicole reminded him unnecessarily.

"I know that you can argue about anything I was with you for a long time before I split like a fucking moron." Tim replied.

"Timmy, sometimes I think that you leaving made me stronger. I mean I could have turned out like your mother. You know that she couldn't hack it after she divorced Ed." Nicole replied.

"You are a hell of a lot stronger than my mother. Our babies would have been in sad shape if you weren't. You know what my life was like growing up, Edward never put his hands on my mom, but he was mentally abusive to her. I swore to myself that I would be a better father than he was, I guess it's a damn good thing that I'm not the only one I broke promises to." Tim gave a dry chuckle.

"Tim, you still have time to be a good father. Sure they might not need you as much now, but they do still need you. You're back and you're really trying with them. I think you coming back was all that mattered to Lizzie, I can see you wearing Troy down, and Chord has a lot to process right now." Nicole said gently.

"God, I really love you, Nicky." Tim said kissing her on top of her head.

"I say this all of the time, but God help me, because I love you too." Nicole replied allowing him to wrap his arm around her waist.

* * *

><p>"Henry, you are out of your fucking mind if you think I'm going to do that." Bianca told her husband with her hands on her hips.<p>

"Come on baby, everybody's going to do it." Henry replied. He was ignoring that fact that she called him by his given name.

"Come on, mom, live a little." Paige egged her mother on.

"Alright, I'll do it." Bianca relented hopping up on the bar. She couldn't bring herself to disappoint her daughter no matter how ridiculous the request was.

"Lay face down on the bar and pull the back of your shirt up." Henry told her.

Bianca did as he said and then she flinched when she felt a cold liquid being poured down her back. She knew that that was Henry pouring tequila on her and it pooled in the small of her back. "That shit is cold." She complained.

"I'll remedy that in a second." Henry replied. He took a saltshaker and shook some of it on her back along her spine. He didn't really need the salt but he wanted to make his wife squirm. He took his tongue and ran it down along her spine and then drank the tequila that was on her back.

Bianca felt tingles going up her spine from Henry licking it. "Hank, don't start something that you can't finish right now." she cautioned him.

"And that is how you do a body shot." Henry announced smugly.

"B, it wouldn't be the first time that someone has had sex on that bar." Troy informed her.

Val didn't miss the fact that her older sister blushed when Troy said that. "Prue, what are you blushing about? He was talking about him and me." she asked.

"Don't worry about, Aunt Piper would kill you two if she knew that you were having sex on the bar." Prue replied looking down at her feet.

"You can't get on to me for something that you and Chuck have obviously done." Val replied with a smirk.

"We didn't exactly have sex on the bar we had sex in the back office." Prue replied with a shrug.

"That sounds familiar, Roman and I have done that in the back office at Charmed." Mel chimed in.

"Mel, don't tell things like that with your brothers standing right here. I really don't want to die." Roman said blushing two different shades of red.

"In this instance you don't have to worry about Chris or I killing you. My mom is the one who would kill you if she were to find out that you have been having sex in her office." Wyatt said he was trying his best to let his sister grow up a little bit.

"Totally valid question, where is the most exciting place that you guys have had sex?" Val asked of course she would ask something like that it always came back to sex with her.

"At school." Oriana answered her. She didn't find anything wrong with Val's line of questioning.

"With who?" Bianca asked her and then she saw her husband looking down at the ground and the way her sister was looking at her. "Oh, I should have known better than to ask that question." She said shrugging.

"I've had sex in the bunk room at the hospital." Wyatt volunteered.

"You better be talking about me, because that was just last week." Liz teased her husband.

"Now you know that I don't have eyes for any woman, but you." Wyatt said kissing her.

"I hope you washed your hands before you attempted to operate on anyone." Val commented dryly.

"I would have to say that mine is in the locker room of the police station." Henry said looking meaningfully at his wife.

"No, nothing beats the time that we had sex on top of my desk at magic school." Bianca argued with him.

"I'm going to go with having sex in my office at school." Chuck threw out there.

"Funny you should mention that, Chris and I have had sex in your office." Rachel informed him.

"Rach, we agreed that we weren't going to tell him." Chris chuckled.

"Rach, I don't think that that shit is funny. I have to work in there." Chuck protested.

"I told her that we shouldn't do it, but she twisted my arm and I just couldn't say no." Chris joked.

"Chuck, I'm going to have to mention the time that we had sex in Aunt Paige's office." Prue reminded her husband.

"You better hope that my mom never finds out about that she is not above blackmail." Henry pointed out to his cousin.

"Park, you're being awfully quiet, anything you want to share?" Val asked her uncle.

"Nope, I'm just going to pass on this one." Parker said throwing his hands up in front of him. He didn't know how they got on some of their topics but he wished they wouldn't.

"Come on, Park, I'm pretty sure that they can handle the fact that we had sex in my office with my dad right down the hall." Calleigh teased him. She knew how he was about sharing their sex life. At the moment she was putting up a brave front when what she wanted to do was fall to pieces.

"All of you have a problem. I used to think that I was bad, but now I'm not so sure." Donnie said shaking her head.

"Donnie, you are anything but innocent." Troy told his ex-girlfriend.

"I never claimed to be innocent, but I'm not as bad you people are." Donnie replied.

"I don't think that anyone in this group can claim to be innocent." Greg said rolling his eyes.

"Greg, you don't get to talk right now. Unless you have something to share you don't get to say anything about anyone else." Val told her brother and the sad thing was is she was dead serious.

"I have stories that I could tell I just don't want to make you blush." Greg replied.

"Cody, trust me on this one it is not possible to make that girl blush." Roman informed him.

"Frodo, don't you want to go somewhere and cook something?" Val asked him sarcastically.

"Do I pick on your boyfriend?" Mel asked her.

"Hey, he had that one coming." Val defended herself.

"You didn't answer my question, do I pick on your boyfriend?" Mel asked her again.

"No," Val answered.

"Then leave mine alone. I realize that you and your older sister see him as fair game, but I will have you know that he is very sensitive about his height." Mel berated her.

"Or lack thereof." Chuck commented with a grin.

"Chuck, don't think that I won't kick your ass because I think we both know that I will." Mel threatened him.

"I see that B gave up on being violent for a little while and now you have decided to take up the mantle." Oriana commented dryly.

"Tell me again why I can't kill her." Bianca said looking at her husband.

"Because you would feel bad about it in the morning." Henry reminded her. He did his best to hide the grin that he felt forming.

"I'm really thinking that I wouldn't." Bianca replied.

"Says the woman who turned into an alcoholic because something happened to her sister." Donnie muttered.

"I heard that." Bianca snapped at her.

"I meant for you to." Donnie replied.

"Ok, ladies, if you're going to fight at least wait until I can get the pool full of jello." Troy said in a very serious manner.

"Lizzie, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your brother is a fucking pig." Bianca said rolling her eyes in disgust.

"I'm well aware of that fact and there is nothing that I can do about it, I'm just related to him." Liz replied.

"Dom really is his brother. I never thought he was like Troy until now." Paige mused shaking her head.

"Paige, don't wish that on the rest of us. Troy and Chord are already enough alike we don't need another person who acts like them." Liz said shuddering at the thought of her youngest brother being anything like her other two brothers.

"People, we are totally losing sight of what we're supposed to be doing here. The idea is to get so damn drunk that we hate ourselves in the morning. Now, I do believe that we were right in the middle of doing body shots." Troy called out. He wasn't having this talking bullshit.

"What do you say, Greg? You up for it?" Donnie asked him. She was shamelessly flirting with the younger man.

"Do you normally let men you barely know do shots off your body?" Greg asked her with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't and I'm not going to now, I was going to do the shot off of you." Donnie corrected him.

"I don't know." Greg replied blushing.

"What are you a chicken?" Donnie asked him.

"No, I just don't want to put the other guys to shame when I take my shirt off." Greg tried playing it cool.

"Greg, I dare you to let Donnie do a shot off of you." Henry said. He would dare anyone to do anything.

"What are we, five now?" Greg asked.

"Dude, you don't understand, you don't back down from a dare that Hank issues, because he will find something equally bad for you to do." Chris advised him.

"Alright, then," Greg relented with a sigh and he stripped his shirt off.

Prue looked at her little brother with disbelief written on her face. "You have your nipple pierced?" she asked him.

Greg tugged on the sliver loop that was in his left nipple. "Yeah, I did it for lack of anything better to do." He explained.

"Greg, stop talking you're not getting out of this. Now get your ass on the bar." Donnie ordered him.

Greg hopped up onto the bar and laid flat on his back. He did his best not to squirm when he felt the tequila pooling in his bellybutton. Donnie climb on top of the bar so that she was straddling him. She shook a trail of salt down his chest to his bellybutton. She lowered her head and started licking the salt off of him. She paused over his left nipple and gently tugged on the ring there with her teeth.

"Jesus, Donnie," Greg groaned out. He was in total bliss at the moment.

"I tend to get that reaction out of men." Donnie said lifting her head to meet his eyes. She went back to her primary objective after a moment. She made her way to his bellybutton with her tongue. After she made sure to get all of the tequila up she swirled her tongue around his bellybutton before sitting up.

"Damn, Donnie, did you want the rest of us to leave so you could fuck him right there?" Oriana asked her aunt.

"I don't mind you guys watching just make sure that I get a cut of what you make from the sex tape." Donnie quipped with a wink.

"I think I have finally found someone who is as bad as Carly and I are." Val said with her mouth hanging open.

"Trust me, Val, you don't want to be as bad as Donnie is." Rachel advised her.

"I'm pretty sure that she is worse than Donnie is so it is too late to be having this conversation with her." Jake said. He loved his little sister but there was no hope for her.

"I feel like I've just been raped." Greg joked as he got off the bar.

"From the sounds that you were making I think that you might have liked it." Wyatt told his younger cousin.

"Wyatt, don't be gross." Liz slapped her husband on the back of the head to further make her point.

"Lizzie, you don't have to be so damn rough on the guy. He has it bad enough being married to you." Chord told his older sister.

"B, how much would you charge if I hired you to kill one of my brothers?" Liz asked the younger woman in a serious tone.

"That would all depend on the circumstances surrounding the hit and how much time I have to put into it. And I should mention that I don't even consider doing a job for less than twenty grand." Bianca replied just as seriously.

"You will not kill my boyfriend and I don't care how much Liz offers to pay you." Oriana protested.

"We were only playing. I would never kill Chord, because he is so damn simple minded that it would be entirely too easy." Bianca retorted.

"Fuck, with the way that she is protesting you wouldn't know that I'm her dirty little secret." Chord joked.

"You are not my dirty little secret, I would just prefer to keep you alive and that is why I have yet to tell my parents about us. My dad would kill you if he found out that we were dating." Oriana explained to him yet again.

"I see that Hank and Tyler are both still drawing breath and they married your sisters." Chord pointed out to her.

"I'm his youngest girl so he is a lot worse about me than he is about the older two." Oriana replied reasonably.

"Would now be the wrong time to point out that you were married?" Wyatt asked and Liz smacked on the back of his head again for saying something like that with Henry and Bianca in the room.

"The only thing that stopped daddy from working Hank over is the fact that he is bigger than him." Oriana replied.

Henry didn't like the direction that this conversation was taking so he pulled his shirt over his head. "Hey, babe, do you think you can do half as good as I did?" he asked her.

Bianca walked over and put her arms around him. "Thank you for that." She had her mouth close to his ear so that only he could hear her. "I can do much better than you did." She said winking at him.

"_Wyatt Matthew, do mention Henry and Oriana being married in front of B. It makes Hank uncomfortable." _Chris growled at his brother mentally.

"_Sorry," _Wyatt sent back sounding genuinely contrite.

* * *

><p>Greg groaned when the morning sunlight started filtering in his bedroom window. He was reasonably sure that it was a small miracle that he hadn't ended up with alcohol poisoning last night. The only thing that he knew for sure was he was never drinking with his family again. His eyes bolted open in surprise when he rolled over and felt someone in bed next to him.<p>

"Can you try not to move so much? The room is doing enough spinning as it is." Donnie asked him her eyes shut tight to ward off the sunlight.

"Donnie?" Greg asked in surprise. She was really the last person that he expected to be waking up next to.

"Greg, what the hell is going on?" Donnie asked. She had thought that she was in bed at Lyn's house and this was her sister's idea of waking her up.

"I don't know." Greg admitted. He lifted the blankets that were covering them and sure enough they were both naked underneath there.

"Well, if you don't know then I sure as fuck don't know." Donnie groaned the sound of her own voice was making her head hurt at the moment.

"I think that you and I might have had sex last night." Greg said.

"What makes you say that?" Donnie asked him.

"The fact that the only thing covering either one of us is this blanket." Greg replied.

"Jesus Christ, I'm getting to old to be waking up in bed next to men I barely know with no clue as to how I got there." Donnie bitched.

"We were obviously attracted to each other or this wouldn't have happened." Greg pointed out to her.

"My sister is going to have my ass for this. She already thinks that I act too much like a kid and now I have just proven her point for her." Donnie shuddered when she thought about how Lyn was going to react to this.

"I won't tell your sister if you don't." Greg bargained with her.

"Trust me, Lyn is going to know that I was up to something the minute I walk in that house wearing the same clothes that I had on last night. She isn't stupid and she is more than likely going to have something to say about it." Donnie replied.

"I don't want you to think that I do this sort of thing often." Greg said blushing.

"That's supposed to be my line. I don't think any less of you for taking me to bed last night I obviously wanted it and what's more than that I needed it." Donnie laughed. She gave his nipple ring a gentle tug.

"I know that I needed it." Greg agreed with her.

"In that case I am happy that we could help each other take care of our needs." Donnie smiled up at him. She tugged on his nipple ring again.

"You have really got to stop playing with that thing. If you don't I might not be able to control myself." Greg said his voice coming out in a growl.

"Maybe that's why I keep playing with it." Donnie said.

"You are really too much." Greg told her.

Donnie seeing that he wasn't going to get what she wanted if she kept hinting around threw her legs over each of his hips and straddled his lap. "I'm thinking that I'm only going to be able to control my urges if I remember them being taken care of." She dipped her head and kissed him on the mouth.

"I say this much for you, you really know how to kiss." Greg grinned up at her before pressing his lips to hers again.

* * *

><p>AN: So here is the first chapter I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I had to bring Mike into the story because I thought that Calleigh needed a little closure where he is concerned. I'm thinking that I like Greg and Donnie together they are pretty cute. I know that there wasn't really much happening this chapter, but bear with me and we'll get to the good stuff soon. Nicole is still playing her little games with Tim and I'm pretty sure that she still cares about him a lot. Until next time please review.


	2. Beginning Of The End

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Beginning Of The End<p>

Lyn was in the kitchen standing in front of the coffee maker. She figured that she would start on the coffee before she got into making breakfast. Gus was sitting in his bouncy seat in the middle of the kitchen table. She jumped a little when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. She relaxed when she felt her husband's stubble brush across her skin as he kissed her neck.

"Good morning, Sparky." Lyn said leaning into Frank's embrace. She only called him Sparky when she was feeling frisky or after a night of passionate lovemaking. In this case it was a combination of the two that led to that nickname slipping from her lips.

"You were amazing last night, Princess." Frank told her rubbing her cheek gently with the back of his hand.

"You weren't so bad yourself." Lyn replied.

"It's a shame that your son is up or I could give you a repeat performance." Frank said his voice was husky with lust.

Lyn started getting out the stuff to make breakfast. "My son was a complete angel last night, he let mommy and daddy have adult time without interrupting. I don't think that we can ask too much out of him. But if you are a good boy today I can see about giving you a repeat performance tonight." she chuckled.

Frank caught her wrist in his hand and drug her over to a chair at the table and sat her down in it. "You sit and let me worry about breakfast for a change. I'll even make Gus his bottle."

"Have I ever told you how much I like it when you spoil me?" Lyn asked him.

"No, but I know that I don't do it as much as I should." Frank replied.

"Frank, I don't expect you to be prince charming all of the time. I happen to like you just the way you are warts and all. I'm not looking for perfect, but I think that I got pretty damn close to that when I found you." Lyn informed him seriously.

"I should show you how much I love you more often than I do." Frank reasoned with her.

"Francis, I know that you love me there is no doubt in my mind about that. You just got your father's inability to deal with your emotions and you passed that on to our middle daughter." Lyn retorted.

Frank leaned down and kissed her. "I love you, Mrs. Hoyt." He told her.

"I love you too, Mr. Hoyt." Lyn replied.

Gus let out a little whimper from his chair. "Daddy loves you too, Gus." Frank told his son kissing him on the forehead. Gus made a face when Frank's rough whiskers brushed across his face.

"Gus, tell daddy that he needs to shave." Lyn cooed at her little boy.

"I wouldn't know how to act if dad actually shaved." Bianca said coming in the patio door. She had Henry's dog with her and she was dressed in her workout clothes. "Mom, is it ok if Nash comes in?" she asked.

"I don't mind if he comes in I wouldn't want you to have to leave him outside I know that he's not used to it." Lyn answered her daughter.

Bianca took the leash off the dog and tossed it by the door. "Nash, sit." She told him firmly. When he obeyed that command she issued another. "Lay down," when he had done that she gave him one more order. "Stay," she walked away the dog made no attempt to follow her.

"What are you doing here so early?" Frank asked his daughter.

" I had to get my morning run in and I figured it might help with the hangover that I am fighting right now." Bianca answered him.

"Where is your husband?" Lyn asked.

"I asked him if he wanted to come with me and his only response was to grunt and roll over." Bianca chuckled.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Frank asked her as he stood over the stove.

"That would be great, daddy." Bianca smiled at him. Gus started making cooing noises he didn't like being ignored. She went to him and took him out of his chair. "Hi, Gus, I missed you I haven't seen you since yesterday." His little brown eyes lit up when he saw the dog laying on the floor. "Do you want to see the puppy?" she asked him.

"Is that animal fit to be around small children?" Lyn asked warily.

"Nash loves Jack and Alan he lets them do whatever they want to him. He is a really sweet dog he wouldn't hurt a fly. Although, he makes sure that I know when Hank makes it home from work because he growls until he knows it's his daddy." Bianca replied sitting down in the floor with her baby brother.

"Married life really suits you." Lyn commented with a smile. There had been a time when she thought that her daughter would never smile again much less be as happy as she was now.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bianca asked looking up so that she could meet her mother's eyes.

"It means that you are happier than I have seen you in a long time and I'm glad that he can make you smile like that." Lyn explained to her.

"His goofball antics aside he is a really great guy and he has such a big heart. He puts up with more shit from me than I would put up with from him." Bianca replied.

"That's because you have quite the knack for being a bitch." Lyn chuckled.

"Gus, tell mommy that it's not nice to call sissy names like that." Bianca cooed at her little brother. The little boy looked at the dog laying in the floor with wonderment in his eyes. "Nash, statue still." She ordered the dog. She took Gus's hand and ran it over the dog's ears. "He has pretty ears doesn't he, Gus?" she asked him.

"B, I'm amazed at how well that dog listens to you." Frank commented.

"Hank trained this dog very well. You only have to give him a command once and he listens. If my husband listened as well as Nash does we would be in business." Bianca chuckled.

"I'm glad that I don't have to worry about living with your ass anymore. It's really nice when you say that the dog listens better than your husband does." Chase said coming into the kitchen. He had a pretty bad case of bed head and he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I can't help it that I'm being truthful." Bianca replied with a smirk. "You've got a pretty nice case of bed head going on little brother." She told him.

"I went to bed with my hair wet." Chase replied throwing himself down in a chair.

"Sparky, what are you making for breakfast?" Lyn asked her husband.

"Eggs, bacon, and toast." Frank replied. After what he had done with his wife the night before he was pretty hungry.

"Mom just called dad Sparky, you know what that means don't you, B?" Chase asked his older sister.

"I know damn well what that means and I don't want to think about it. I don't want to know about anything that those two do in their bedroom." Bianca answered him.

"Ew, why are we talking about mom and dad's sex life?" Oriana asked coming into the room with Chord trailing her.

"We're not your sister and your brother think that they are funny and I don't." Lyn commented dryly.

"She called dad Sparky." Chase explained to her.

"I don't even want to think about what that means." Oriana said shaking her head.

"Oriana Rose, dare I ask what Chord is doing here?" Frank asked his daughter.

"Daddy, I've been dating him for a couple of months now." Oriana answered him.

"Chord, I'm sure that I don't have to tell you to take good care of my little girl or they will never find your body." Frank told the young man in a conversational tone.

"Uncle Frank, I wouldn't dream of hurting her. Let's face it B scares the hell out of me and she would kill me before you got the chance to." Chord replied.

"Oriana, it's nice to see that you're not treating him like he's your dirty little secret anymore." Lyn stated bluntly.

"You knew that we were dating?" Oriana asked her mother with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Mom may be old, but she isn't stupid." Chase pointed out to his youngest sister.

"Francis, I will have you know that I am not old." Lyn protested before addressing her youngest daughter again. "Oriana, I'm a private investigator. I am very good at my job, it didn't take much for me to figure out that you were dating Chord."

"See, O, we all told you that you wouldn't have to worry about them killing Chord." Henry said walking in the patio door. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he was covered in sweat.

"This coming from the man who threatened to break his legs if he did anything to hurt me." Oriana replied rolling her eyes.

"B made me do that." Henry said playing it off. He looked down at his wife who was still sitting in the floor. "You took my dog." He accused her.

"He's my dog too and he likes me better." Bianca replied without missing a beat.

"B, you don't mess with the bond between a man and his dog." Frank reasoned with his daughter.

"Dad, we're not having this discussion because I have seen some of the dogs that you have had." Bianca could only shake her head at him.

"Why is Nash doing statue still?" Henry asked her.

"Gus wanted to see him and you know how excited Nash gets." Bianca explained.

"At ease," Henry ordered the dog who went limp and rolled over on his back to be petted. "Hey, Nash, I know that mommy is torturing you by making you run when all you want to do is sleep." He rubbed the dog's stomach and then turned to his wife again. "Let me see Vinny." He took the baby out of her arms. "Hey, Vinny, do you like that silly puppy dog?" he asked him and Gus cooed at him in response.

Bianca looked at her husband with nothing but love in her eyes. That wasn't exactly true there was a whole lot of lust burning behind her dark brown eyes.

"B, could you not eye fuck your husband while he's holding my little brother?" Chase asked his sister with a disgusted look on his face.

"I was not eye fucking him." Bianca retorted.

"Henry, do you have a shirt?" Lyn asked her son-in-law.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty hot right now." Henry replied.

"How come there were never hot half naked men in the kitchen when I lived here?" Maria asked coming in via the front door. She was dressed in her scrubs and it was obvious that she had just gotten off of work.

"B, explain to your husband why he needs to put a shirt on." Lyn told her middle daughter.

"The rule is that you can't walk around the kitchen half naked." Bianca told him rolling her eyes.

Henry handed Gus back to Bianca and pulled a wife beater out of the back of his shorts. He pulled the shirt over his head. "If that is the case you don't want to know what I saw in our kitchen this morning." He replied.

"You're right, I don't want to know." Bianca replied making a face she could only imagine the things that their roommates could have been up to. "How did you get here?" she asked him.

"The same way you did, I ran." Henry retorted with a smirk.

"Bullshit, I run faster than you do and you were only like ten minutes behind me." Bianca called her husband out.

"I drove my truck down to my mom's house and then I ran back up here." Henry explained truthfully.

"I thought something like that might be the case." Bianca said arching her eyebrow at him. She put her hands on each of his pecs he winced and pulled her hand off of his left pec.

"Hey, woman, that spot is still tender as hell." Henry reminded her.

"Do I want to know what you let my little sister do to you?" Maria asked him.

"I didn't let her do anything to me. I got a tattoo there and it is still healing." Henry replied. He pulled up his shirt and showed off his tattoo. It was the symbol of the Phoenix interlocked with the Triquetra. It was the same thing that was on the pendent that he had given Bianca the night that they got married.

"My husband really doesn't have a romantic bone in his body." Maria pouted.

"I told him that he is going to regret getting that if things don't work out between us." Bianca replied.

"Only you would say something like that." Lyn told her daughter shaking her head at her.

"I just try to be realistic." Bianca said with a shrug.

"You don't have a romantic bone in your body either." Maria stated rolling her eyes.

At that moment Donnie came walking in the kitchen. Henry and Bianca both raised their eyebrows at her because she was still in the same clothes that she had on last night. "I don't want to hear a word from anyone until I've had my coffee." she announced.

"Donatella, where the hell have you been?" Lyn demanded of her baby sister.

"You're really in trouble now, Donnie. She just called you by your given name." Maria teased her.

"Sophia, I am hungover as hell and the sound of your voice is like nails on a chalkboard at the moment." Donnie groaned as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Donnie, where you been?" Frank asked her gently.

"I was out." Donnie replied cryptically.

"With Greg by chance?" Bianca asked her. She hadn't missed the way those two had been acting around each other.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Donnie denied that accusation that she was making.

"Which, of course means that you went home with him." Henry commented.

"Again I don't know what you're talking about." Donnie maintained.

"Donatella Raphaella Castigliaono, what did you do last night?" Lyn asked in a stern tone.

"I slept with Greg." Donnie admitted.

"Donnie, has anyone ever told you that you shouldn't sleep with strange men?" Maria asked her.

"Obviously someone needed to have that talk with you since you sleep with a strange man every night." Donnie replied.

"Donnie, I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Lyn sighed.

"I'm a grown woman, Lyn, you really don't have to worry about me." Donnie assured her.

"Did you know that you had sex with the most resent source of all evil?" Henry asked her.

"He was the source?" Donnie asked.

"Yes, but it wasn't by his choosing it was something that the elders cooked up." Bianca informed her.

"I don't care about that, the only thing I care about is he is good in bed." Donnie chuckled.

"Damn, you really should just start hanging out with Val and Carly." Henry said shaking his head.

"I swear I'm the only person in this house who has no fucking hope of getting laid in the near fucking future." Chase pouted.

"I can't imagine why you would have a problem getting laid." Maria said rolling her eyes at her little brother.

* * *

><p>"Bubby, daddy is begging you to eat your breakfast like a good boy." Jack was trying with all of his might to get Jeremiah to eat the pancakes that he had set in front of him.<p>

"I not hungry, daddy." Jeremiah replied.

"You have to be hungry you haven't ate anything since dinner last night." Jack reasoned with his son. That boy could be stubborn as hell when he wanted to be and Jack had no one but himself to blame for that one since he got it from his Halliwell genes.

"I don't want to." Jeremiah crossed his arms over his chest and fixed a pout on his face.

"I give up, I don't care if you eat or not." Jack said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Jeb, why don't you eat something?" Mel asked her nephew.

"I don't want to." Jeremiah told her bluntly.

"Ok, I gave it my best shot and I obviously suck with kids." Mel said she went back to drinking her coffee and reading the sport's page.

"Melinda Paige, you didn't even try." Leo laughed at his daughter.

"I'm not going to mess with that much stubborn this early in the morning." Mel informed him.

"Jeremiah, you need to eat something." Piper told her grandson. Jeremiah just shook his head. "Jeremiah Anton, eat your breakfast now." she said sternly.

Jeremiah picked up his fork and started eating. Even as little as he was he knew better than to make his grandma mad at him.

"Mom, did you really have to scare the kid?" Mel asked her sounding highly amused.

"It's my fault that she moved back in here isn't it?" Piper asked her husband in mock seriousness.

"You practically begged her to move back in here." Leo confirmed.

"I thought that that might be the case." Piper teased.

"If you want I can always move back in with Val." Mel joked.

"Val would cry if she heard you say that and you know that she would." Jack quipped.

"Val isn't easy to live with either, she is a freaking slob when she wants to be." Mel replied.

"Thank you for editing yourself, Paige." Piper said arching her eyebrow at Mel.

"I caught myself at the last second, I didn't use the word that I really wanted to use." Mel thought that she was doing good she cussed like a sailor and everyone knew that.

"I'm very proud of you normally you would have used a word that you shouldn't." Leo said kissing his daughter on the head.

"Melinda, be useful and feed your brother his breakfast." Piper said sitting Jack in her lap.

"What's he getting today?" Mel asked.

"I think that he can stick to his bottle today, his gums hurt and I don't think he would be able to enjoy his applesauce." Piper replied handing her a bottle.

"Here you go, buddy." Mel said sticking the bottle in his mouth.

"Why can't he eat his applesauce?" Jack asked his mother out of curiosity.

"He's cutting teeth and he is very cranky." Piper explained to her son.

"Oh, damn, that has got to be rough I remember how bad it was when I started cutting wisdom teeth." Jack said sympathetically.

"Jack, there is seriously something wrong with you in the head." Mel told her little brother seriously.

"Mels, coming from you I'm not even going to take that seriously." Jack replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mel asked him.

"That means that up until about a week ago mom was thinking about having you committed. I don't think you're in any position to say anything about there being something wrong in my head." Jack pointed out to her.

"I will have you know that I am completely recovered and I can talk about anyone that I want to now." Mel informed him.

"You are such a not nice person when you want to be." Jack sighed.

"And you are such a little brat." Mel smirked at him.

"You are the reason that I am the way that I am so you have no one to blame but yourself." Jack reasoned with her.

"Jackie, just shut up before I punch you in the marbles." Mel grinned even bigger at him.

Jack grabbed his crotch to protect it from his sister. "That shit is not funny." He said with a painful look on his face.

"Mel, don't threaten to do that to your brother that isn't very nice." Leo scolded his daughter.

"I don't just threaten Wyatt and Chris like that I have actually done it to them." Mel informed her father.

"Melinda," Piper said in disbelief.

"They are both bigger than I am and I had to have some way to defend myself. They might be very over protective, but they like to pick on me if they think that they can get away with it." Mel replied not sounding repentant in the least bit.

"Why does Roman stay with you?" Jack asked her.

"Because, I'm the best damn thing that has ever happened to him and he would be lost without me." Mel deadpanned. Piper didn't bother hiding the smirk that came to her face; it was damn good to have her back to normal.

* * *

><p>Eric Cavanaugh was sitting in his office with his eyes closed and his feet propped up on his desk. He didn't give much thought to it when he heard a knock on his door he just figured that it was one of his employees needing something. "Come in," he called without opening his eyes. "Whatever this is better be damn good, and it better not get me in trouble with the boss lady when she finally decides to come in." It was pretty much a known fact that Calleigh was really the one who ran things around there.<p>

"I see that Calleigh is still running things." Mike commented.

Eric opened his eyes and came face to face with the one person that he had never expected to see again. He studied his daughter's ex-boyfriend. On the surface he was a good-looking clean-cut kid, there was nothing that to suggest that there was a monster lurking just below the surface. He had dark brown hair and sparkling green eyes. He had a grin that never seemed to go away. Nothing about him said that he had spent any time in prison. You would be inclined to like him if you didn't know what he was capable of.

"Mike, you shouldn't be here, as a matter of fact you shouldn't even be out of prison." Eric told him his jaw setting in a hard line. He would like nothing more than to kill this kid with his bear hands after everything that he had put his daughter through.

"Eric, I know that I messed up. I was just hoping that maybe you could convince Cal to talk to me." Mike explained to him.

"Let me make myself clear on one thing, I don't want you anywhere near my daughter ever again." Eric stated firmly. It wasn't often that he acted like a parent, but he was going to make damn sure that this guy didn't cause his little girl anymore pain.

"I just want to talk to her." Mike replied lamely.

"I've seen your version of just talking to her. The last time that you just talked to her she was in the hospital for two weeks and she didn't smile for six months." Eric glared at him.

"I know that this isn't an excuse, but I was an alcoholic. When I blew my knee out I felt like I lost everything and I guess I took it out on Calleigh." Mike went on.

"Thanks to you she knows what that feels like too. Beating her was bad enough, but you killed your own child." Eric reminded him.

"I have to live with that every day for the rest of my life that is the one thing that I can never make right. While I was in jail I got into AA and part of that is I have to make amends with all the people that I've wronged." Mike explained.

"Mike, you've changed too little too late. You broke my daughter and there is nothing that you can say or do to make up for that. There is really no use in you even trying." Eric retorted. It was taking everything in him not to kill this kid.

"I would still like to try." Mike told him.

"If you want to make things right stay away from her. She has a boyfriend and she is a hell of a lot happier than she ever was with you." Eric replied.

"I guess I'm not going to change your mind then." Mike said.

"Mike, just go and try not to make a nuisance out of yourself. If Cal wants to talk to you she will, but I'm telling you that she wants nothing more to do with you and I don't blame her." Eric said pointing to the door. He ran his hands over his face and sighed after Mike had gone. It was not fair that his little girl should have to deal with him again after everything that he had put her through.

* * *

><p>Val was lying naked on top of Troy who was also naked they were on the couch in the living room. It was really fucking nice to be able to spread out in her apartment again. They had nothing but a blanket thrown over them and it barely covered them.<p>

"Oh, this is fucking gross, let that be a lesson to me I should probably knock instead of just hearting in." Dodge yelled making a gagging noise.

Val shot up and looked at her son. The problem with that was that it caused the blanket to fall off. "Dean, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

Dodge made sure that his eyes were tightly screwed shut tightly. "Mom, I can't talk to you until you put some clothes on." He said shaking his head from side to side. He was doing his best to get the images that he had just seen out of his mind.

Val picked Troy's shirt up off the of the floor and put it on. "Troy, get up. Your son is here and you need to put some clothes on.

Troy jerked awake. "Hey, Dodge," he greeted his son cheerfully.

"I'm going to tell you like I just told mom don't talk to me until you put clothes on." Dodge replied. He had yet to open his eyes and he wasn't going to until he was sure that his parents were both fully clothed.

Troy put on his boxers and he silently handed Val her underwear. "Dean, you can open your eyes now." Val told her son.

"Jesus Christ, are you two trying to blind me?" Dodge asked opening his eyes.

"Son, we had no clue that you were going to be here." Troy told him honestly. The truth of the matter was they had gotten a little carried away with their love making last night and both of them had been too drunk to make it to the bedroom afterwards.

"I had no clue that I was going to heart in on both of my parents naked or I would have knocked on the door." Dodge replied.

"Dean, your father and I aren't saints you should probably get used to that fact." Val told him seriously.

"This is worse than if you guys would have walked in on me having sex." Dodge groaned.

"Don't be so dramatic." Troy teased ruffling his hair.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Val asked him.

"I just thought that it might be nice to come spend some time with my parents, this is apparently what I get for thinking." Dodge replied.

"It was a nice thought you just didn't know that mom and I would be passed out on the couch. If you want I can make some breakfast and you can hang out with us for a little while." Troy offered.

"I would like that a lot, dad." Dodge replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Prue, I would ask what brings you by, but I'm pretty sure that I don't want to know." Coop told his oldest daughter.<p>

"If you're going to talk about me that way I'm just going to go back home." Prue pouted.

"Coop, don't talk to our baby girl that way." Phoebe said walking into the living room with Phil in her arms. "Hi, Ladybug, what are you doing here?" she asked kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"I figured that I would just come over and spend some time with you guys before things get crazy today." Prue replied.

"That's right you guys are going to look into what can be done about the Triad today." Coop said like he was just remembering that fact.

"Yeah, hopefully we'll figure out what can be done about them while the kids are at school and by this time tomorrow we won't have anything to worry about." Prue replied.

"Mom, have you seen my glasses?" Penny yelled out as she walked into the room.

Prue went to her little sister and pulled her glasses off the top of her head. "Butterfly, had these been a snake they would have bitten you." she told her with a smirk on her face.

"I should probably get going, Hailey gets pretty fucking crabby if I make us late for school." Penny chuckled putting her glasses on her face.

"To be that young and have that be the only thing that I have to worry about again." Prue said sitting down on the couch with a sigh.

"Prue, you never worried about making anyone late for school. I remember how you and Jake used to get into it because you would take so long in the bathroom." Penny corrected her sister.

"No, we would get into it because Cookie Dough would spend as much time on his hair as I did on mine." Prue snorted.

"Mom, your oldest child is slightly retarded, I just thought you might like to know that." Penny told her mother as she smirked at her sister.

"Penny, just go to the manor before your sister kicks your ass." Coop ordered her.

"I wouldn't actually kick her ass and I would kill anyone else who threatened to put a hand on her." Prue said. She really made sure to take care of her younger siblings.

"I love you too, Ladybug, I'll see you later." Penny kissed her sister on the cheek before walking out the door.

"Now that Penny is gone, what are you really doing here?" Coop asked his daughter. He knew he very well so he could tell that something was bothering her.

"I just wanted to see you and mom I didn't think that that was a crime all of a sudden." Prue replied.

"Prue, what is really going on?" Phoebe asked her. She could tell from her empathy that something wasn't right she just couldn't really get a read on what it was.

"I wanted to spend time with you, dad, and Phil just in case things don't go our way. This is the Triad that we're messing with right now and it's not going to be as easy as things were with Greg and Gorgon. I know that the younger kids are the ones who are supposed to get rid of them, but you know that we won't let them just go in there without having a clue as to how to get rid of them." Prue admitted truthfully.

Phoebe gave her an encouraging smile. "Ladybug, you are going to come through this fine. You guys always do and this time won't be any different." She promised her.

"Mom, I'm really scared this time. I mean the kids have got their asses handed to them every time that they have went up against the Triad. I'm not so much worried about anything happening to my group I'm worried about the little kids." Prue replied.

"Ladybug, they'll be fine too. You know as well as I do that B has really whipped their asses into shape. Trust me they will succeed just because they don't want to face her if one of them gets hurt." Coop assured her.

"Dad, I wouldn't be a good big sister if I didn't worry about them." Prue reasoned with him.

"Chase, Mel, and Val are really no younger than you were when you guys were given that first prophecy. They are really not little kids anymore, you going to have to start treating the oldest three like your equals. You're only a year older than Chase and two years older than Mel and Val." Phoebe pointed out to her.

"It just seems like they haven't been through as much stuff as we have. I'm not saying that they aren't as strong as we are because they are. I'm just saying that they didn't do half the shit that we did when we were growing up. We all made sure that they didn't go to the underworld and play around with demons, because we knew that we had done the same thing when we were their age." Prue explained.

"That's because you guys were bad when you wanted to be." Coop chuckled.

"I'll be the first to admit that we weren't angels." Prue agreed with her father's statement.

"Prue, I promise you that there is nothing for you to worry about, but the fact that you are worried shows what a good big sister you are." Phoebe commented kissing her daughter on the head.

* * *

><p>"Chuck, to what do I owe the honor of your presence at this time of morning?" Derek asked his son who had just shimmered into the middle of the kitchen.<p>

"My wife is off doing God alone knows what and I figured I would stop by here and see what you and mom are doing." Chuck replied. He knew damn good and well what his wife was doing because he was doing the same thing. Chris had suggested that they all spend some time with their parents just in case things with the Triad didn't go the way that they hoped they would.

"Mom and I are just getting ready to feed the twins." Derek replied.

Chuck smiled at his brother and sister who were both sitting in their bouncy seats in the middle of the table. "Hey, Embry, hey Evangeline. You guys are getting so big on me." he waved at them.

"And here I thought that I was hearing things." Eva said coming into the kitchen she was dressed like she had just got off of work not too long ago.

"Did you work a night shift?" Chuck asked his mom.

"Yep, I'm going to try to catch a couple hours of sleep. Not to worry though, dad and I will be at the manor later. I know that you guys are seeing what you can do to help the kids with the Triad." Eva replied.

"It's just so damn confusing there are sixteen rings but there are only eleven of them." Chuck sighed sitting down. He still couldn't figure that one out.

"You guys will figure something out, you always find a way to make things work." Derek assured him.

"I know we do, but it is one thing to take gambles like the ones we take with ourselves, it is another thing entirely to gamble with our younger siblings' lives." Chuck reasoned with his dad.

"You're really worried about the kids aren't you Jellybean?" Derek asked him.

"Dad, I raised Ricky and Em while you and mom were working and it would kill me to see something happen to them. Whether those two like it or not they are my baby ducks and I would die for them if I had to." Chuck said passionately.

"Charles, I want you to listen to me, they are going to be just fine. I'm sure that they learned a thing or two about magic by watching you not to mention the fact that you guys have been working with them a lot lately." Eva tried calming his fears.

"I really do know that, but what my heart and what my head say are two different things. I can't help worrying about them and I think on some level I always will." Chuck admitted.

"Chuck, it is perfectly alright for you to be worried about them. I would think that there was something wrong with you if you didn't." Derek promised him.

"Dad, I'm just scared that they are in over their heads. Every time that they have faced the Triad it hasn't ended very well. That's what has me so worried, there is a part of me that thinks that there is no way that they can win this fight." Chuck was being open and honest about his emotions.

"That's why they have you there to bail them out." Eva offered and she gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

* * *

><p>Mia and Billy were sitting outside of their high school in his car. Neither of them was really saying much at the moment, but then again they didn't have to talk when they were together.<p>

"Billy, it was really nice of you to give me a ride this morning." Mia said giving him a smile.

"Hell, I don't mind doing it. I like your company and besides that it spares me from having to ride with one of my cousins." Billy replied with a grin.

"Seriously, you have no clue how much it means to me that you have been so nice to me ever since I started living with Kyle." Mia said trying to make him see that she really appreciated what he had done for her.

"Hey, it's just nice to hang out with someone that I'm not related to every once in a while. Not to mention the fact that they are all so wrapped up with their love lives. It makes you pretty lonely and jealous of what they all have with each other." Billy told her.

"Billy, you know that I don't believe in love." Mia reminded him.

"I know that you don't, but with the exception of Carly and Val they all seem like they make it work." Billy acknowledged.

"Chase doesn't have anyone either." Mia pointed out to him.

"I love my best friend like a brother, but the boy is a little bit of a man whore." Billy chuckled.

"I had noticed that, the fact that I'm not interested does not stop him from hitting on me." Mia had to laugh too.

"Chase hits on Hailey all of the time too, it's just the way that he is. I think that one of his sisters dropped him on his head when he was a baby." Billy told her.

"I'm pretty inclined to believe that." Mia agreed. She didn't know why, but for some reason she got a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach when she was with Billy. But it was a good feeling and that was why she liked spending so much time with him.

Billy didn't know what else to say so he figured he would come out with the truth. "Mia, I like you a lot and as more than a friend. I understand if you can't handle that right now, I just wanted you to know how I feel." He had finally admitted to what everyone else had known all along.

"I like you a lot too, Billy, I just don't know that I'm ready to get into something right now." Mia replied honestly.

"I'm sorry if you feel like I put you on the spot, I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything about it. I just wanted you to know that I think you're a great girl and any man would be lucky to have you." Billy told her.

"Let me think about it and I'll get back to you." Mia said after a moment.

"Take all the time you need to think, I'm not going anywhere." Billy gave her an encouraging smile. Mia surprising both of them leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. She further surprised him when she ran her tongue along his bottom lip, he didn't hesitate to open his mouth and allow her in.

* * *

><p>Dodge knew that being a Halliwell meant that you had to sometimes do things that you'd rather not, but this was getting a little ridiculous even by his family's standards. He didn't know how much longer Paige expected him to be able to keep this up and what's more was he didn't now how much longer he wanted to do this. He had to keep telling himself that he was doing this to save his mother so he didn't say fuck it all and give up.<p>

The reason all those thoughts were swirling around in his head was because Gideon had decided to summon him. He had no clue at all what the former elder could want with him and he didn't like it one little bit. He tried his best to steer clear of the inner circle. He was afraid if he spent too much time around them they would figure out what he was up to and kill him on the spot.

Dodge wasn't in the least bit afraid to admit that he was a little bit of a coward. He might have had the Shane sense of adventure, but he was still part cupid and that made him a little passive.

Standing in the great throne room of the Triad's lair made him more than a little nervous. His palms were sweating and he could feel his insides shaking like jelly. He didn't show any of his nerves on the outside though. If Troy had taught him anything it was that you never let your opponent see you sweat, if that meant you had to bluff them and yourself then so be it. That's what he was doing at the moment bluffing himself into thinking that he wasn't scared of them and he was bluffing them into thinking that he wasn't scared by looking them dead in the eyes.

His gaze flickered from Gideon, to Barbas, to Christie and then back around. If he had to pick which one of them was the biggest threat he would have to say Christie hands down, because the woman was not above torturing someone to get what she wanted out of them. In the future she had even had her own personal death squad to do her bidding for her. Dodge definitely did not want to be in a room alone with her.

Dodge preformed a little bow before he addressed the evil trio. "You wanted to see me your highnesses?" he asked.

"It has come to my attention that you were close with the last source right before his death." Gideon spoke.

"I wouldn't say that we were close he just hired me to do a few jobs for him." Dodge replied.

"What kind of jobs?" Christie asked.

"Throwing a wrench in the Halliwells plans and doing whatever I could to disrupt their lives." Dodge answered.

"That's funny, he never mentioned anything of the sort to me and I was his most trusted advisor." Gideon said thoughtfully.

"I guess I was his dirty little secret then." Dodge said. He was adapting a flip attitude at the moment. If he acted like he didn't give a fuck then maybe they would leave him alone. That was seriously something that would have come out of his mother's mouth.

"Gideon, it appears that we have a wise guy on our hands. I suggest that you allow me to work my brand of magic on him to see what he is really scared of under that brave face he is putting up." Barbas said addressing the apparent leader of the Triad.

"Barbas, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that that little power of yours is no substitute for my capabilities in torture." Christie chimed in.

"Just this one time I think that we should allow Barbas to have his fun." Gideon said casting a vote in the matter.

"Oh, goody, it is so rare that I get a chance to exercise my talents." Barbas said rubbing his hands together in what appeared to be excitement.

"I can assure you that I'm not up to anything other than working for you. As a matter of fact I was able to bring Greg back. If you don't believe me then you might want to check up on him yourself." Dodge was talking a blue streak trying to keep Barbas from reading what his greatest fear was. He knew if he allowed that to happen that he would be as good as dead.

"That is an interesting story and I'm sure that we will have time to check it out later." Gideon said his eyes were cold and calculating as he looked at Dodge.

Barbas walked up to Dodge and waved his hand in front of his face. "Your greatest fear is disappointing your cousins by failing at the job that they sent you here to do. You Halliwells are all the same always so worried about family."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Dodge denied.

"Sure you don't, that's why I can smell the stench of cupid and witch all over you." Barbas replied sarcastically and then he sniffed the air. "I think that I can detect a hint of psychic in there too." Barbas was just taunting him now.

"Let me torture him just a little bit, Gideon. I promise that I won't hurt him, much." Christie begged with an evil grin on her face.

"My dear, we have to be careful with him. We are going to need him as bait to get the Halliwells down here." Gideon told her patiently.

"I swear I won't kill him." Christie said sticking her bottom lip out.

"Very well, but allow me to ask him a few questions first." Gideon acquiesced to her request. "Tell me, who are your parents?" he asked Dodge.

Dodge met his eyes with a cold glare from his brown eyes. "I'm not telling you that, you're going to kill me whatever I say, so I'm not going to make this easy for you."

Gideon his him with a low voltage energy ball that was powerful enough to drop him to his knees, "I believe that I asked you a question." He said in conversational tone.

Dodge's face was the picture of grim determination. His mouth was set in a hard line and his eyes were cold. He was not going to give these bastards the satisfaction of hearing him yell out in pain. "And I told you that I'm not going to answer that."

Gideon grinned at him a grin that was so twisted that it would have made the source himself cringe in fear. "Fine we'll start with something easier, what's your name?" he asked.

"Dodge," Dodge replied and it wasn't really a lie he did go by Dodge.

"Of course it is, I should have known that you half breeds aren't smart enough to lie about your name. Half-breeds like you are going to be the downfall of the magical community. There is just too a high a concentration of power in you. It is going to seriously sway the balance of power in the favor of good." Gideon was going off on his rant about half-breeds and Dodge more or less tuned him out.

"Most people wouldn't see that as a bad thing. If evil took over the world would be a pretty fucked up place to live. Trust me on that one, the future I come from is pretty fucked up." Dodge proved that he was Val's son by his inability to keep his mouth shut when the situation clearly called for it.

Gideon hit him with another energy ball. "If you were smart you would tell me what I want to know."

Dodge gritted his teeth to keep from yelling out in pain. He could take this he had been through worse than this before. After losing his mom he wasn't sure that they would be able to find any physical pain that would feel as bad as that.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know that there was a lot of fluff in this chapter, but I promise that there was a point behind it. Billy finally made a move on Mia and I have to say that I like the results of that. Oriana finally told her parents that she has been dating Chord. I have to say that I can totally see Lyn as a private investigator she is pretty bad ass like that. Dodge pretty much has his ass in a crack at the moment and no one even knows that he is in trouble because of the way he pops in and out all of the time. Maria is pretty good at being the comic relief when she wants to be. Jeremiah even has sense enough to know not to piss Piper off and he is a baby. It is damn good to see that Mel is back to normal at last. Prue and Chuck are both really worried about the kids going up against the Triad. Until next time please review.


	3. Facing Your Fears

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Facing Your Fears<p>

Greg was sitting in his sitting room with a huge smile on his face. Things were really going his way lately, not only was his family going out of their way to accept him, but he had gotten a first rate piece of ass last night and then again this morning. Life was great at the moment and there really wasn't anything that could bring him down.

Of course he thought that too soon because at that moment Gideon flamed into the room. "Gideon, what the fuck are you doing here?" Greg demanded of him. He was the absolute last person that he wanted to see.

"My liege, I heard that you were back and I came to see for myself if the rumors were true." Gideon explained to him.

"I'm back, and I would really like it if you would go for now. I really rather not deal with you while I'm sorting things out." Greg told him firmly. In all honesty he had no intentions of ever going back to the dark side he just needed to get him off his case at the moment.

"I also came because I have something to report." Gideon replied.

"Gideon, I said that I'm not in the mood to hear this shit right now." Greg flared at him.

"I beg your pardon, I just thought that you might like to hear…" Gideon started to say but Greg cut him off.

"I don't know why you can't hear what I'm saying so I'm going to say this slowly in hopes that it will penetrate through your thick skull. I want you to get the fuck out of here and leave me alone right now." Greg yelled at him.

"As you wish." Gideon replied before flaming back out.

"Jesus Christ, I never realized how dense that man was until today." Greg huffed throwing himself back in his chair. "Oh well, I might as well head over to the manor and see what's going on." He mused.

* * *

><p>"I say that we get Paige to make her handy dandy little potion for us and we wipe out half of the underworld in one go." Troy suggested seriously.<p>

"Troy, we are not going to even take a risk like that with Jake and Chuck. You heard Paige say that they have to be careful with that potion because of Dom." Prue said glaring at her best friend.

"I'm making a regal command from here on out if you don't have a serious suggestion keep your mouth shut." Bianca ordered.

"That's telling them, B. Lyn." Henry smiled at his wife.

"And for real don't suggest that my daughter do anything, because you guys know that the girl will do it." Chris chimed in. The last that he needed was them putting crazy thoughts in Paige's head she thought up more than enough on her own.

Prue was twirling her wedding ring around on her finger. "Seriously, guys, what are we going to do about this?" she asked.

"You know as well as I do that we're not supposed to do anything this is more of a job for the little kids. The trick is figuring out what the hell they are supposed to do with these rings." Jake reminded his sister.

"If we knew how these fucking rings worked then we wouldn't be having this meeting right now." Parker pointed out to the youngest of his older four nephews.

"Parks, you need to lose the attitude it really isn't helping today. I know how sick that you guys are of this because I'm sick of it too. Bitching about it is not going to help anything, we have to do this." Wyatt said he was being serious for the first time in a long time.

"Wyatt is right, guys, the time to bitch about this is over. We have to play the hand that we were dealt to the best of our ability. I know that you guys don't want anything to happen to the little kids." Liz agreed with her husband.

"Park really wasn't bitching he was just stating facts, Lizzie. We don't know how those rings work and we haven't found anything to tell us how they work." Chord argued with his sister.

That statement caused Chris to snort. "I love it how you guys throw the term we around. We haven't been the ones trying to find out how those rings work. That has been Hank, B, Rach, Cal, Lilly, and me." he said rolling his eyes.

"Chris, some of us have jobs and school that we just can't forget about because we have these damn prophecies hanging over our heads all of the time." Oriana scoffed. She was in school, but she could get as much time off as she wanted since she worked for Piper.

"Oh, yeah, O, I'm sure that you have just be so busy that you haven't been able to help." Bianca told her little sister.

"Forgive me if we can't all be as perfect as you are." Oriana rolled her eyes.

"Guys, this isn't helping." Chuck now had to step in the role of the voice of reason.

"No, if Oriana has something to say then I want to hear it." Bianca said stubbornly.

"Maybe we should just dig deeper into how we use those rings." Roman suggested. It really wasn't fun when this group of people decided to get into it.

"Good luck getting them to listen." Calleigh said shaking her head.

"Bianca, the only thing that I have to say has to do with your need to try to be the boss of me." Oriana said glaring at her sister.

"I don't try to be the boss of you I have more than I can say grace over with myself. I however do try to get you to listen so you don't wind up getting killed again." Bianca replied conversationally.

"Guess what? I'm a big girl now, B. You don't have to look out for me all the fucking time. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Oriana yelled at her sister.

"Oriana, I look out for you because I can't fucking go through losing your stupid ass again." Bianca yelled at her.

"B, you need to get the fuck off of your high horse, no one appointed you my keeper." Oriana was still yelling.

"You obviously need a keeper you fucking moron." Bianca hadn't lowered her voice either.

At about that time Lyn came walking into the dinning room from the kitchen. "I know that my two girls aren't in here yelling at each other, they are both grown women who should know better, because I raised them to behave better than that." She said in a conversational tone.

"Talk to your older daughter, she is the one who is being a bitch." Oriana told her mother.

"At least I don't behave like a bitch in heat the way you do." Bianca could come up with some shit off the top of her head.

"Ladies, and I use the term loosely, that is enough out of both of you." Lyn said glaring at both of her children. She saw that her girls showed no signs of knocking it off. "Do I have to separate you two?" she asked them. When she saw that she wasn't going to get an answer she sighed. "Bianca Lyn, get your ass in the kitchen now." she ordered her.

Bianca stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "Of course this is my fault there is no way in hell that Oriana could have done anything wrong."

"Just get your ass in the kitchen." Lyn said pointing in the direction that she wanted her daughter to go in. Bianca actually did what she was told for a change. "Oriana, you need to learn when to keep your mouth shut." She told her youngest daughter before following her older daughter into the kitchen.

"Look, we really aren't going to get anything done by fighting amongst ourselves." Lilly said speaking up for the first time in a while.

"It is understandable that we are all a little on edge right now, but this is the time to band together not tear each other apart." Chris said forcefully.

"My sister is a bitch and you all know this, I don't know why you act like it comes as a shock to you." Oriana replied sounding totally unrepentant.

"Your sister is just looking out for you." Rachel pointed out to her.

"My sister is a fucking control freak who would like to be able to dictate my every move." Oriana countered.

"I normally keep my mouth shut when you two start fighting, but not this time. B loves you very much and when you died it fucked her up royally and I know for a fact that she can't go through that again. So, if she is a little hard on you it is because she is trying to keep you alive. I know that she can be a hard ass when she wants to be, but I would appreciate it if you didn't call my wife a bitch." Henry said he was so pissed off that the vain in his neck was sticking out. "I'm just going to go in the other room before I lose my temper and say things that I'm going to regret later." he said excusing himself.

"O, there are times when you need to learn to keep your mouth shut." Chris told her gently.

"You don't let Wyatt get away with thinking he can boss you around." Oriana reminded him.

"This isn't about trying to boss your around, baby girl, this is about the fact that none of us could stand to lose you again. The sooner you get it through your thick skull that we're just trying to protect you the better off you'll be." Rachel said looking into her eyes so that she would get the point and know where she was coming from.

"And I guess I further prove that I need to be looked after when I behave like a baby." Oriana mused.

"That really doesn't help matters any, kiddo." Liz agreed with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry, guys." Oriana apologized.

"We're not the ones that need to hear that, you need to tell your sister." Rachel said knowing that she wasn't going to like that one little bit.

"Right, let's give the girl a bigger head than she already has." Oriana sighed.

* * *

><p>"Bianca Lyn, calm down." Lyn told her daughter who looked like she was about ready to have a stroke from the way she was stressing.<p>

"Why does the girl have to push my buttons the way that she does?" Bianca asked not really expecting to get an answer.

"You're not going to get any sympathy from me on that one. You've met Donnie and you know that I have to deal with much worse than you do." Lyn replied.

"B, you have to learn not to let her get to you." Frank advised his daughter.

"Most of the time I don't pay any attention to what she has to say. I guess I'm just on edge today and she isn't helping matters at all." Bianca sighed cracking her neck to relieve some tension.

"Baby, we're all on edge right now, but if I can keep my horrible temper in check then so can you." Hank told his wife seriously.

"Hank, you can't even begin to understand how much she pisses me off." Bianca seethed. She could get away with losing her temper with him.

Hank arched his eyebrow at her and he had an amused look on his face. "I don't understand?" he asked but he didn't give her a chance to answer. "I have Carly for a sister and sometimes there is nothing I would like to do more than wrap my hands around her neck and strangle her to death. The important thing is that I don't and I let most of the shit that she has to say go over my head."

"You would never hurt either one of your sisters and you would kill someone if they did." Bianca countered his statement.

"I doesn't mean that I don't get urges to beat her within an inch of her life sometimes. You have to face the fact that little sisters have one purpose and that is to drive us insane." Hank reasoned with her. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"You feel tense, honey." Bianca observed.

"This shit is really getting to me today. You know how I get when I get stressed." Hank replied.

"You get crabbier than Alan and that's pretty hard to do considering how crabby your brother is all of the time." Bianca told him chuckling at her own whit.

"At least I have reason to be crabby unlike my little brother who is just crabby for the sake of being crabby." Henry countered.

"Hey, you two, that is my son you're talking about." Paige teased them.

"Mom, he doesn't deny being crabby, so it's not like we're picking on him or saying things that aren't true." Henry replied.

"But, you older siblings do have a tendency to pick on your younger more helpless siblings." Oriana said coming into the room.

"Of course we do, it is in our job description." Prue said cracking a smile.

"B, I'm sorry for what I said in there." Oriana apologized to her sister.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper. It has been brought to my attention that I need to control my outbursts better than what I do." Bianca came as close as apologizing to her little sister as she was going to. She did however pull her into a hug. "I love you, you little brat and you need to realize that is why I stay on your case all of the time."

"I love you too." Oriana replied.

"That'll last for all of five seconds. I know my girls and I know that they can't get along to save their lives." Lyn commented shaking her head.

"Speaking of children, I wonder where Greg is today." Coop said out of the blue.

"I can tell you that he was ok a few hours ago, because apparently my little sister slept with him." Lyn scoffed she didn't know what she was going to do about that girl.

"Who hasn't Donnie slept with?" Oriana asked sarcastically.

"I'm pretty sure that Hank is the only guy she has never tried to put the moves on." Bianca answered her sister's question.

"I honestly think I like it better when they don't get along. I don't have to worry about what kind of trouble that they're going to get into then." Lyn sighed.

"Greg," Phoebe tried calling her son, he of course didn't come. "Gregory, don't you dare think about ignoring me." she called out again. "Cole Gregory Halliwell, I am not playing with you."

Coop rolled his eyes at his wife's attempts. "Cody, you should probably think about getting to the manor."

Greg shimmered in a moment later. He had one of his tennis shoes in his hand and he had a pair of sunglasses on to fight his hangover. "I was on my way over here, I'm just moving a little slow this morning." He said putting his shoe on and tying it.

"What's with the sunglasses?" Cole asked him.

"My sister is Satan and she thought it would be funny to see how drunk she could get me. Therefore I'm not moving at my full speed today." Greg replied.

"Cody, I don't know how you could say such a thing about your sister." Coop chuckled.

"And while we're on the subject I'm pretty sure that Donnie is the one that got you shit faced." Bianca pointed out to him.

"Shh, I don't want your mom to kill me." Greg retorted.

"I'm not going to kill you, but it is a little too late for you to be telling people not to mention that anything went on between you and my baby sister. Donnie already admitted that she spent the night with you." Lyn informed him.

"And changing the subject to something less awkward, Gideon came to see me this morning and I thought that you guys might like to know." Greg said turning to Hank.

"Chris is going to flip his shit when we tell him that he really hates that bastard." Bianca commented.

"What did Gideon want?" Phoebe asked her son.

"I don't know I didn't give him a chance to explain himself before I told him to get the fuck out of my sight." Greg replied with a shrug.

"You didn't by chance mention that you're good now did you?" Hank asked him hopefully.

"No, I might not be as smart as you or Chris, but I'm not as dumb as Wyatt either. I know when to keep my mouth shut about some things." Greg retorted.

"We would be in sad shape if you were as dense as the Teddy Bear." Oriana scoffed.

"We can use this to our advantage, I'm just not sure how yet." Bianca said thoughtfully.

"Henry, I would really like it if you would tell your wife that you're not using my son for bait." Phoebe spoke up.

"B, Aunt Phoebe doesn't want us to use Cody for bait." Hank parroted dutifully.

"I didn't say that we were going to use him for bait I just said that I don't know how to use this to our advantage yet." Bianca reminded him.

"Lyn, I'm thinking that it would just be wise for you to shut your mouth today." Lyn told her daughter calling her by her middle name.

"Were you talking to yourself?" Bianca asked her mother with a smirk.

"Bianca Lyn Hoyt-Halliwell, if you don't watch your mouth I will do not nice things to you." Lyn threatened her.

"B, I would really love it if I wasn't made a widower by your mother, so if you could cool it I would like that a lot." Hank pleaded with his wife.

"You mean for a second time?" Bianca replied.

"I married the woman twice there really has to be something wrong with me. I get rid of her the first time and like a dumb ass I married her again after the annulment was final." Hank muttered to himself as he walked back into the dining room.

"I worry about that boy sometimes." Big Henry said shaking his head at his son.

"At least you don't have to sleep with him like I do. And before you say anything mother I mean share the same bed with him not the other thing." Bianca retorted.

"Grego, your shirt is on inside out." Oriana pointed out to Greg.

"We talked about this last night, you guys are not going to start calling me that." Greg said as he pulled his shirt off and turned it right side out.

"Cole Gregory, what is that thing on your chest?" Phoebe asked her son.

Greg looked down and saw that she was talking about his nipple ring. "That would be a nipple ring and I would really like it if you didn't call me Cole. My name is Cody." He replied.

"I'm sorry, Greg, I forgot that you said your first name is Cody. And I don't think that I want to know about the nipple ring." Phoebe responded.

Mel came wondering into the kitchen at that moment. She was wiping sleep from her eyes with her knuckles. She had gone back to bed after she had breakfast. "Must you people be so damn loud? It's pretty bad if you can wake me up from a dead sleep." She asked not really expecting an answer.

"Aw, Mels, I thought we had gotten over you being crabby all the time." Jimmy just had to make a comment.

"Jimmy, I would watch myself if I were you. Mel is a lot like Piper she will kick your ass." Eva advised her first husband.

"I tend to turn into a bitch when I get woke up before I'm ready to be up." Mel replied staring daggers at her boyfriend's biological father.

"Mels, have you seen your little partner in crime around?" Bianca asked she was a little scared to know what her daughter was up to.

"No, that means she is at her apartment sleeping like I still should be." Mel pointed out, but she was just joking around with Bianca.

"Damn, she is going to be pissed when I have to wake her up. I have a feeling that I might need her help a little later." Bianca was just thinking out loud at the moment.

"Sis, don't you have things that you should be doing right now?" Piper asked her daughter.

"Shit, I almost forgot that I have to go hang out with my older idiot brothers today." Mel said smacking herself in the center of the forehead.

"I have to fucking deal with it too. You should be proud that you are the only one that we think is grown up enough to sit in on this brainstorming session." Bianca said throwing her arm around her shoulders.

"You really had no other choice. Who were else were you going to ask Chase?" Mel replied with a smirk.

"Come on, let's go watch Greg make Chris cry with what he has to tell him." Bianca said leading her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Hailey really wasn't sure about what she was doing at the moment. If one was to get technical about it, what she was doing constituted skipping school. She was supposed to be at lunch right now, but instead of doing that she was at a coffee shop that was across the street from the school. She would be able to get back in a hurry when she got done with what she had to do here. She let out a long loud sigh when she saw Dante walk through the door. She didn't know that she was ready for the conversation that she had to have with him, but it had to be done. The way she was stringing him along at that the moment wasn't fair to anyone involved in that situation.<p>

Dante wore a wide grin on his face. He leaned over the table and gave Hailey a sweet peck on the lips. "Hi, I was starting to think that you were avoiding me." he greeted her.

Hailey gave him a small smile in return. _That's because I have been avoiding you. _She thought to herself. "Now, why would I want to do something like that?" she asked him in a teasing tone. _Because, you have been spending all your free time lately in bed with Brady and you have been putting off this talk for days now. _She answered her own question.

"I don't know, for all I know I might have bad breath or something and it chased you away." Dante laughed at his own wit.

"No, it was nothing like that." Hailey assured him.

"How come I can sense a but coming?" Dante asked her. He wasn't stupid he knew that when a woman told you that she needed to talk to you that nothing good could come from it.

"Don't be a smart ass I wasn't going to say but, but there is a but in there." Hailey replied confusing herself a little bit.

"I knew that there was a but there is always a but. Let me guess you can't be with me because your Uncle Henry doesn't like me?" Dante hazarded a guess.

"I actually found someone else, I know that we were never exclusive I just thought that you had the right to hear that from me." Hailey corrected him.

"Thank you for being woman enough to tell me that you're done with me. I've had a couple of women to string me along and make a fool out of me. I appreciate your honesty and I hope that things work out the way that you want them to. I'm really glad that you could trust me enough to let me in even for a little while." Dante knew exactly what was coming and he was just going to bow out gracefully.

"Thank you for being so understanding about this. You are a great man and you are going to make a woman very happy some day." Hailey replied.

"Just make sure that he knows how lucky he is to have you in his life." Dante said with a small smile.

"He knows that he is lucky and he wouldn't ever do anything to hurt me." Hailey assured him.

"You take care of yourself and if you ever find yourself in need of a friend you have my number." Dante kissed her on the cheek before getting up and walking away.

Hailey let out a sigh of relief and a lone tear slid silently down her cheek. She had been so worried about this all week. She didn't know how he was going to react to what she had to tell him and he had been such a gentleman about the whole thing.

"Hey, there is no reason for you to cry, you didn't do anything wrong." Brady said as he sat down across from her and wiped the tear from her face with the pad of his thumb.

"What are you doing here?" Hailey asked him.

"Well, I might have heard from a little birdie that you were meeting Dante here today and I figured that you might need me around if things didn't go well." Brady answered her.

"I think that you might be the best boyfriend in the whole world." Hailey grinned at him.

"I don't know about all of that, I just want to make sure that you are doing ok. I know that he was basically the first guy that you ever put yourself out there for." Brady replied blushing a little.

"It's ok, I'll be fine, I have you to look out for me." Hailey said batting her eyelashes at him.

"You better believe it. I'm not going anywhere on you anytime soon." Brady assured her. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers.

"I should really be getting back to school. If you want to get technical about it I am skipping right now and I don't think that Uncle Henry would react very well if he were to find out about it." Hailey said once she had pulled away from him.

"We can't have that, you should get back to school before you really start acting like Carly." Brady chuckled.

"Shut up, you won't think this shit is funny if I get grounded and we can't see each other for a while." Hailey pointed out to him.

"Say no more, you get back to school and I will see you at the manor later on." Brady said kissing her quickly.

* * *

><p>"I have to say that you are pretty damn good in bed when you just wake up." Carly said. She was lying naked in bed with Jason. She could give two shits less that she was supposed to be in school right now. Chances were that she was going to have to face the Triad when she got home from school and she wasn't taking the chance of not being able to see Jason ever again.<p>

"I find that I can rise to the occasion any damn time that I'm in bed with you." Jason said with a cocky tone in his voice. He was putting up a front for her, he could tell how scared she was and if she wasn't going to mention it then neither was he.

"You know me, I do what I can." Carly replied sounding just as cocky as he had.

"Car, you were absolutely amazing as always, but I feel the need to remind you that you should be in school right now." Jason pointed out to her.

"I need to be right where I am." Carly replied. She was resting her head on his chest and she kissed his pec.

"Are you scared?" Jason asked her. He figured he might as well man up. He didn't want her going in to do battle having a bunch of shit on her mind that was a good way for her to get killed.

"About what?" Carly had purposely misunderstood his question.

"About facing the Triad." Jason answered her.

"I'm a little bit scared, I mean every time that we have gone up against them we have pretty much gotten our asses kicked. That being said however, I know that we can handle this or we wouldn't have been given this job." Carly replied.

"It's ok for you to be scared. I'm a cop I see a lot of shit on the job. There have been a few times that I have stared down the barrel of a gun and been scared out of my mind." Jason admitted to her.

"Being scared doesn't really do me any good, it doesn't change the fact that this is pretty much what I was born to do and there is no way for me to get out of it." Carly sort of shrugged.

"It doesn't seem fair, I mean there have to be more witches in the world than just your family and yet you guys are the ones who do all of the work." Jason mused.

"I've thought a lot about that too. I guess we are just the most powerful witches to ever walk the face of the earth and there is no one else out there who could handle these things the way that we do. At least that is the line that Mel fed me when I asked her why it always had to be us." Carly explained to him.

"I find that my partner is pretty damn smart when she wants to be, so it would be wise to listen to her." Jason said lamely.

"Jay, you don't have to be scared for me, I promise that I'm going to do everything in my power to make it back to you." Carly swore to him.

"I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I weren't scared for you. I know that you don't like for me to say it, but I love you so much and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." Jason reasoned with her.

"I wish you wouldn't tell me that you love, because we both know that I can't say it back." Carly told him. She had told him that so many times that she had lost count.

"As I said before I'm going to keep telling you how much I love until it either stops being true or you say it back, in which case I will tell you again. I don't anticipate ever not loving you, so you don't have to worry about the first stipulation." Jason was speaking from his heart.

"Jay, I wish that you would see that you could do so much better than me. Somewhere out there is the woman for you who can tell you that she loves you and not have to wait to be sure that is how she feels." Carly retorted.

"The woman for me isn't out there." Jason said gesturing towards the window. "The woman for me is the one who is in my arms right now. Carly, you are the first woman that I have ever felt this way about and I don't think that I will ever feel for anyone else what I feel for you." he went on.

"Just so long as you're sure then I guess you can tell me that you love me as many times as you want to." Carly said after to pretending to think about it for a minute.

"Good, because I do love you." Jason growled low in his chest.

"One day I promise you that I will be able to say the words." Carly told him.

"You don't have to tell me that you love me, I know that you do without you saying the words." Jason assured her kissing her on the top of her head.

* * *

><p>Dodge was in more pain the he had ever been in, in all of his years walking the earth. Granted he wasn't very old so there could be something more painful than this and if there was he didn't think that he wanted to encounter it.<p>

Christie hadn't been torturing him for very long and already he had blood dripping from his chest and from his face. He had to hand it to her she was very good at what she did and that didn't really bode well for him, if he didn't start talking soon it was entirely possible that he would die down here without anyone knowing that he was in trouble.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, who sent you?" Christie asked him for the fifth time. She had yet to get an answer out of him and she was thinking that she was going to have to escalate the level of pain he was feeling if he didn't answer her soon.

"Santa Claus," Dodge answered with his best attempt at a cocky grin on his face.

"You asked for it." Christie said. She snapped her fingers and two demons appeared. One of them ripped Dodges shirt off and the other took his shoes off. She went to a brazier where she had an iron rod buried and picked it up. The piece of metal was glowing white-hot. She walked over to Dodge and made a shallow stab wound in his abdomen with it.

Dodge gritted his teeth against the pain and to his credit he didn't make a sound. "Man, if that is all you've got then I can do this all damn day." He was putting up a bravado. What he really wanted to do was start telling her everything that he knew. He knew that he couldn't do that though. Hell, it would be better to let her kill him for not telling than it would be to tell her and then have to face Paige.

"I think that I can break you. I'm willing to be that you're no where near as brave as you're trying to pretend you are right now." Christie said looking him dead in the eyes as she spoke.

"The only thing that I can say to you is bring it on, because I have all the time in the world." Dodge replied. More than anything in the world he wanted someone to come running in to rescue him from this sadistic bitch, but that didn't look like it would be happening anytime soon.

"Good, make this shit fun for me." Christie said giving him a wickedly evil grin.

* * *

><p>"There you are, Hails, we were starting to think that you were pulling a Carly on us." Emily greeted Hailey as she sat down at their usual lunch table.<p>

"No, I wasn't pulling a Carly. I was just taking care of some business." Hailey replied.

"Would this business be with someone who has huge puppy dog eyes?" Penny asked her with a smirk.

"I did meet with Dante if that is what you were hinting at." Hailey informed her.

"How did that go?" Patty asked her younger cousin.

"It went fine, I think that he knew it was coming and he was really sweet about the whole thing. He told me that he hoped things worked out the way that I wanted them to." Hailey replied.

"Hay, he pretty much had no choice in the matter." Mia pointed out to her.

"Brady actually showed up after I was done talking to Dante because he wanted to make sure that I was doing ok." Hailey said. She had a goofy grin on her face just from thinking about her boyfriend.

"I swear if I didn't know that Brady was a good guy I would kick his ass just for looking at one of my girls." Ricky said. He pretty much felt like it was his job to protect all of the females of his group.

"Ricky, that is really sweet of you, but you don't have to worry about Brady doing anything to hurt me." Hailey assured him.

"Really, Ricky, you should know in this length of time that Halliwell men can be trusted to treat a woman with respect. We pretty much have no choice in the matter, because are mothers are all strong women and they taught from a young age how we are supposed to treat a woman." Billy reminded his friend. He said it as much for Mia's benefit as he did for Ricky's.

"Billy, I think that the world might be coming to an end, you just referred to yourself as a Halliwell." Patty teased her cousin.

"I know that I'm a Halliwell. I just like giving you a hard time by making those comments that I make." Billy informed her.

"I'm going to give you a hard time if you don't stop with me." Patty said rolling her eyes.

"Where is Carly?" Hailey asked after looking around and not locating the older of the twitches.

"Where do you think Carly is?" Ricky asked her in reply.

"I would say with Jason if I were forced to make a guess." Hailey replied.

"It looks like you have your answer then." Mia commented dryly.

"Must you be so down on relationships today?" Penny asked her.

"I'm this down on relationships everyday. I would have thought that you would be used to it by now." Mia replied sounding unrepentant.

"Pens, really I think that we need to focus on getting Mia into some kind of intensive therapy another day. Today we already have more to deal with than we can say grace over." Emily advised her best friend.

"Penny, Emily just said something smart. That doesn't happen very often, so I suggest you listen to her." Ricky joked.

"Shut up, Ricky, no one likes you anyway." Emily retorted sticking her tongue out at her older brother.

"I happen to love him." Patty corrected her previous statement.

"That is because there is something wrong with you in the head. A totally sane person would see him for the dork that he is and dump him on his ass." Emily replied.

"Charlie wouldn't do that to me because she knows how sensitive I am. You have to remember that we were best friends for seventeen years before we even thought about getting together." Ricky reminded his little sister.

"Trust me, we all breathed a sigh of relief when the two of you finally got together. Chase and I were glad because that meant we didn't have to listen to you obsess over her anymore." Billy said rolling his eyes.

"You obsessed over me?" Patty asked her boyfriend.

"No, I was not as bad as Billy is trying to make me sound." Ricky defended himself.

" And I quote, 'I wish I Charlie would tell me that she likes me as more than a friend.' Or 'Maybe I should tell Charlie how I really feel about her.' The boy had it bad for you, Charlie, he still does for that matter, so don't let him try to bullshit you." Billy retorted smugly.

"Just you wait, little boy, by the time I get through with you later you are going to wish that you hadn't said that." Ricky said glaring at him in mock indignation.

* * *

><p>Huck was whistling a tune to himself as he walked into his father's office without knocking. He really didn't feel the need to knock this place was going to be half his one day anyway. "Good afternoon, father of mine." He greeted his dad cheerfully.<p>

"Hello, Noah, I'm sure that you're about to tell what I can do for you this fine day." Eric said looking up at his son. He didn't mean to take his frustrations out on Huck; his son just had the misfortune of being the first person to attempt conversation with him since Mike had left.

"What's wrong, dad? And before you try denying that there is anything going on you just called me Noah and you never call me Noah." Huck asked concern shining in his soft brown eyes.

"I don't know if you and your sister have really had one of your in depth discussions recently, but Mike got out of prison and he came to see me today." Eric just told his son and he waited for the explosion that he was sure was about to occur.

"Of course they let that son of a bitch out of prison. I mean hell, he beat his girlfriend to within an inch of her life and he killed his unborn child we should have hung a medal on his neck." Huck spit out sarcastically and there was more than a little bit of bitterness in his voice.

"Puck, I'm telling you right now that you are to stay away from him. You can't afford to get in trouble and get thrown out of the army. He isn't worth it and as long as he leaves your sister alone then you have nothing to worry about." Eric knew that if he didn't put his foot down with his son he would go out, find Mike, and beat the living shit out of him.

"If he leaves my sister alone then I will leave him alone." Huck agreed.

"Noah Puck, I want you to promise me that you won't do anything to him." Eric pleaded with his son.

"I promise that I won't do anything." Huck parroted.

"I want to promise on your oath." Eric replied. He knew the way that his son's mind worked.

"I promise on my oath as the leader of the Valkyrie warriors." Huck said holding his fingers up in a Boy Scout salute.

"That's all that I can ask for then, son." Eric said looking up giving him a small smile.

"I guess that we just have to trust that Cal can handle him on her own." Huck replied.

"If he comes within reach of Parker he won't have to worry about Cal handling him, because Park will beat the shit out of him." Eric knew for a fact that Parker wouldn't let anyone do a damn thing to his daughter.

"You really like Parker don't you, dad?" Huck asked his father.

"Parker is a good man and he is very good to your sister he is a hell of a lot better to her than Mike ever was." Eric informed him.

"Park lets her lead him around like a lost puppy dog." Huck chuckled.

"You're one to talk we both do what she tells us to as well. It's better to do as she says than it is to have to listen to her bitch at us for not doing it." Eric agreed with a laugh of his own.

"She raised us both, I don't know what else you expect." Huck grinned at his father.

"I don't know how good she did raising me, but she did do a damn good job with you." Eric said ruffling his son's hair.

"Everything that I am I owe it to her." Huck agreed nodding his head.

"You and I might as well get a little work done this afternoon, from what I understand we have to be at the manor later." Eric said heading for his office door.

"We do and Cal will kill us if we're late." Huck confirmed.

* * *

><p>"Are you fucking kidding me, Greg?" Chris asked his younger cousin incredulously. The last thing he needed today was something else to stress him out.<p>

"Sadly I'm not kidding, Gideon came to see me this morning." Greg replied.

"Did he say what he wanted?" Wyatt asked him.

"I didn't give him a chance to I told him to get the fuck out before he could explain himself." Greg answered his oldest cousin.

"Greg, have you ever heard the expression keep your friends close and your enemies closer?" Chord asked him like he had lost his mind.

"Alright, I'll admit that I made a mistake by sending him away without seeing what he wanted first, but come on you've got to cut me a little slack here I didn't feel like dealing with him." Greg said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"If he was up to anything big we would know about because Dodge would know by now." Liz said hoping to put that matter to rest. Little did she know her nephew was in pretty deep shit at the moment.

"Really, this damn argument isn't helping anything at the moment, because it still doesn't tell us how the hell these rings are supposed to work together or how the kids are supposed to use them when there are five more rings than people in that group." Calleigh chimed in.

"I'm starting to think that there is no easy answer to this and it is going to take a gamble on our part to figure it out." Troy spoke up.

"I hate to say it, but I think Troy might be right, as much as I don't want to gamble with my life on this one that might be what we have to do." Mel said of course she was going to support any idea that gave her a little bit of power.

"Not happening, either we find a safe way for you guys to do this or you don't do it at all." Wyatt told her firmly.

"Wy, we might not have another choice in the matter, I don't like it anymore than you do. The last thing I want to do is send my retarded little brother in there blind, however we don't always get everything that we want." Bianca pointed out to him.

"B, you can't be serious right now, I know that we do things that aren't always smart, but we can't really expect those kids to be that reckless." Chuck said looking at his friend like she had lost her mind.

"Chuck, what other choice do we have?" Bianca asked him in reply.

"We could try doing this ourselves if it comes down to it." Oriana suggested.

"That would never work you aren't the ones who are supposed to defeat the Triad." Mel said shaking her head.

Troy went to open his mouth to say something but he found himself instead pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes to stave off the extreme pain that he felt shoot through his head. When he closed his eyes he started seeing what looked like flashes of things and he groaned out in pain.

"Troy, what's wrong?" Chord asked his older brother.

Liz didn't have to ask him what was the matter she had known what it was the second he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I think he is having a vision." She said.

"Troy doesn't have visions." Henry said with a confused look on his face.

"I know and that is why I'm worried as fuck right now." Liz replied.

Troy was lying on the floor writhing in pain now. "Jesus Christ, I can't believe that I'm about to say this, but call dad. I don't know how to deal with this shit." He said when he was sure that he had regained the ability to speak.

"Troy, what did you see?" Prue asked her best guy friend.

"I have no clue, that's why I need to talk to my father, if anyone can help me sort through that shit it'll be him." Troy said pulling himself off the floor.

"Troy, your nose is bleeding." Chris told his friend.

Troy ran the back of his hand under his nose and cussed. "Shit, that really hurt like a bitch. I now know what Lizzie complains about all of the time."

"They just give me intense headaches sometimes, I don't think that I've ever had a nose bleed from them." Liz said biting her lip pensively.

"That could mean that he isn't supposed to have those visions." Rachel threw out there.

"Lizzie, can you call Tim?" Troy asked. Now that he wasn't in pain anymore he had gone back to calling his father by his given name.

"Of course I'll call him. He is the only one who will be able to help you make sense of what you saw." Liz assured him.

"What about the Triad?" Roman asked.

"I think that we can hold off on that for just a little while for all we know what he saw could be important." Lilly answered her brother.

"It has to be important or he probably wouldn't have had it right now." Jake agreed with his wife.

"And there is no telling what kind of trouble it is going to mean for us." Troy sighed shaking his head.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next chapter I hope that you guys enjoy it. Until next time please review.


	4. Primal Fear

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing you guys seriously keep me going.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Primal Fear<p>

Tim knocked on the side door of the manor before letting himself in. He couldn't say that he was surprised to see all four of the Halliwell sisters and his ex-wife who just so happened to be his current lover sitting there. The only thing he knew for sure was that his only daughter had called him and he had come running.

"Timmy, what are you doing here?" Nicole asked him nervously. It was rare that she saw him any place outside of the bedroom in his apartment and she didn't know how to act around him with Cole there.

"Lizzie called, she said that Troy needed me and here I am." Tim replied.

"What the fuck is going on in the dining room?" Piper asked. She wasn't sure that she wanted to know what was going on if it involved Tim.

"I can honestly say that I don't know, I just come when my kids call me." Tim replied.

"Troy Timothy, Elizabeth Ashley, and Chord Isaiah, get your asses in the kitchen right now." Nicole called out to her three children.

"Was there something that you needed, mother?" Liz asked when she and her two brothers walked into the kitchen.

"I would like to know why you three thought it was necessary to call your father." Nicole told her.

"Troy thinks that he might have had a vision and the only person I know that can help him with that is dad." Liz informed her.

"Troy, what did you have a vision of? As far as I know you don't get visions." Tim asked his oldest child.

"I'm not really sure, I think that I might have seen Dodge, but I really can't be positive. I don't get visions, I leave that up to Lizzie and Chord." Troy replied.

"You're going to have to give me your hands, son." Tim told him.

Troy held out his hands an allowed his father to take them. "You better not do anything fruity." He warned him.

"First of all I don't swing that way if you don't believe me you can ask your mother. Second of all you are my son." Tim said shaking his head at him.

"Timothy, watch what you say." Nicole warned him. She sent him a glare. She wasn't quite sure that he was talking about the affair that they were having but she couldn't be too careful.

"Is your head supposed to hurt so much from these damn things?" Troy asked his father.

"Troy, I know that this is hard for you, but I need you to be quiet for just a minute." Tim said. He had his eyes closed and he was looking through Troy's mind.

"Dad, you might want to be careful messing around up there. I'm really not sure what you'll find." Liz cautioned her father.

"Ok, that didn't look good at all." Tim commented when he saw what he needed to see.

Troy was as white as a sheet and his mouth had gone dry. "Not good doesn't even begin to classify what that was."

"What did you see, Troy?" Nicole asked her son.

"Uhm, Dodge and he is in trouble. I mean huge trouble, Christie has him and she is torturing him and Val is going to kill me for letting this happen." Troy replied.

"Roy Boy, is there anything that I can do to help?" Tim asked him.

"You already helped more than you know, dad." Troy replied offering him a smile. Tim grinned from ear to ear when he heard Troy call him dad.

"This means we're going to have to suit up and go on one of our fun filled demon hunts." Chord said rolling his eyes.

"Son, it is the hand that you have been dealt, you have no choice but to play it." Tim told his youngest child.

"Don't call me son." Chord said glaring at him coldly.

"Ok, we have more important things to deal with at the moment than your daddy issues. I think that we need to go in the other room and tell the others what is going on so that we can do something about it." Liz suggested. Really she just wanted to avoid her little brother and her dad having words. They didn't have time for those two to get into it at the moment.

"I warn you that Chris isn't going to be pleased about this at all. He is already pissed off that Gideon has been to see Greg today. I think that this little piece of information might push him over the edge." Chord warned his sister.

"Honey, Chris is a Halliwell he was born over the edge, so you don't have to worry about pushing him over it." Piper informed him. The three young people didn't say anything in reply to that they just went back to the dining room.

"This can't be happening right now. I swear to God, I thought that I had put everything that happened with Christie behind me and now it is coming back to bite those kids in the ass." Billie stressed.

"Baby girl, none of this is your fault. You just did what you had to do to protect your aunts. You didn't do a damn thing wrong and I don't want you to think that you did." Prue told her daughter seriously.

"I know that I didn't do anything wrong, but it just seems like it's my fault that they are having to go through all of this." Billie replied.

"Billie, it's not your fault. All of this was predestined. I know that it doesn't make it any easier to deal with, but that is the way it is." Andy offered up trying to be helpful.

"Daddy, I just feel like I didn't do enough the first time to stop this from happening." Billie tried reasoning with him.

"Billie, you did everything that you could. I was there and I remember quite clearly what you did." Paige tried talking some sense into her niece.

"Yeah, that was after I had tried killing you guys." Billie said rolling her eyes.

"Billie, you aren't a Halliwell until you try killing another Halliwell." Phoebe said gently.

"At the time we didn't even know that I was a Halliwell." Billie pointed out to her.

"It doesn't matter you were a Halliwell then and you always have been. I think that is why Paige was assigned as your whitelighter. The elders knew that you were going to have a hard time adjusting to being in the family." Piper said. Even Billie knew better than to argue with her oldest aunt.

"Fine, I give up trying to argue with you people. There is no way in hell that I can win." Billie huffed crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't stop to take into account that that was something her mother would do.

"Billie, I thought that you had learned in this length of time that there is no way you can argue with the Halliwell sisters when they think they're right." Derek joked trying to make her feel better.

"That's not exactly true, I have won an argument with Phoebe before, but that was only because I was right." Billie replied.

"Hey, I take offense to the fact that Piper is Aunt Piper, but I'm just Phoebe." Phoebe protested.

"Aunt Piper is more aunt like than you are." Billie pointed out to her.

"Billie, don't give them one more thing to fight about it won't end well at all." Henry chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Gideon, I would really like it if you could grace me with your presence." Greg called out. He was in the living room of the home that his Uncle Greg had left to him. He really didn't think of it as his anymore and if the truth be told he never had. "It figures that the one time that I need the pain in the ass he doesn't come running."<p>

"Gideon, I'm not fucking playing. If you know what's good for you, you will get your ass to my house now." Greg yelled at the top of his lungs. He found that the former elder listened to him better when he lost his temper.

Gideon flamed in a moment later. "Yes, my liege?"

"I want to know exactly what it was that you had to tell me earlier." Greg said getting right to the point. He didn't want to spend more time with him than he had to.

"Dodge, the demon that you were getting close to before the Halliwells vanquished you isn't actually a demon." Gideon reported.

"What do you mean?" Greg asked playing dumb.

"I mean that he is a Halliwell too, to be specific I believe that he is part witch and part cupid." Gideon replied.

"That is interesting that would make him very closely related to me." Greg mused thoughtfully.

"If I'm right that would make him your nephew. I'm not sure which one of your sisters he belongs to so far Christie hasn't been able to get that out of him." Gideon replied.

"Where does she have him now?" Greg asked.

"She has him down in the dungeons." Gideon informed him. "Did you wish to see him?" he asked.

"No, right now I would like it if you would leave me to think about what to do about this." Greg replied like he had put a lot of thought into it.

"So you don't want him killed?" Gideon asked a bit of disappointment shining in his voice.

"No, not right now anyway, as I said I need you to go so I can think." Greg retorted.

"As you wish." Gideon said before flaming out again.

"I hope you heard that, because I am not going to replay that entire conversation for you." Greg said to what appeared to be thin air.

Chris materialized out of nowhere or that is what it looked like. In reality he had been using his power of invisibility. "I heard it and I heard what I needed to know. You did really good, Grego." He said clapping his cousin on the back.

"I don't know how many times I am going to have to ask you people not to call me Grego." Greg whined.

"Get used to it little brother, everyone of us have nicknames that we rather not go by." Prue said putting her arm around him.

"I wish I could do more to help you guys." Greg said.

"Greg, the best way for you to help us right now is to pretend that you're still evil." Henry told him patiently.

"I know that you don't like doing this anymore than we like you doing it, but at the moment we have no other choice. We have to buy a little bit of time so we can get Dodge back." Bianca told him.

"Val is really going to kill me for losing our son." Troy stressed.

"Val isn't going to kill you, because with a little bit of luck we will have Dodge back before she can find out that he's missing." Roman said.

Wyatt consulted his watch. "We really need to get a move on. You guys know that the aunts gave us a time table and if we're not back on time they will come after us." He reminded them.

"I guess we better get going then." Chris replied.

"Are you guys going to be ok?" Greg asked them.

"We'll be fine, we've been doing this for a long time now." Rachel answered him with a smile.

"Hey, you could go spend some time with Donnie while we're all running around like chickens with our heads cut off." Oriana pointed out to him brightly.

"I'm pretty sure that I don't want your mom to kill me so I'll just go back to the manor like I'm supposed to." Greg replied. He knew that he really didn't want to get on Lyn's bad side.

"My mom wouldn't kill you she would just beat you to within an inch of your life and that is only if you did something to hurt her baby sister." Bianca assured him.

"I'm pretty sure that she has a good reason to hate me, I mean I am the one who gave the order to have Oriana killed." Greg reasoned with her. "Oriana, I'm sorry about that one by the way." He apologized.

"Greg, you were just playing that hand that you were dealt. No one blames you for that because you're not that guy anymore." Oriana replied. "And don't be guilty of calling me Oriana again or you will have something to be sorry for."

"Greg, don't listen to her no one takes her threats credibly anyway." Henry advised his cousin.

"I think you guys should go before I have to explain to our mothers why you're taking so long." Greg told them.

"Alright, we'll see you later." Wyatt said winking at him before they all teleported out.

"This is another fine mess that you have gotten yourself into, Cody my boy." Greg scoffed shaking his head before he shimmered out.

* * *

><p>"I still don't think that it was a very good idea to just let them leave like that." Piper said. Of course she had been against them rushing into the underworld like they were the Calvary.<p>

"Piper, they had to go there is no telling how long that Dodge has left before they kill him. I know that if it were Paige down there you would want them to move as quickly as possible." Phoebe pointed out to her sister.

"Paige wouldn't have gotten herself into a mess like that and if she did someone would have known that she was in trouble." Piper was just stating facts she wasn't trying to be a bitch.

"Piper, this is our granddaughter we're talking about. That girl can get herself into just as many messes as her parents are capable of." Lyn felt the need to throw out there.

"Lyn, don't you talk about my Frank the third like that." Frank scolded his wife playfully.

"For the last time I am begging you not to refer to that girl in those terms it is bad enough that she is just like Piper when she wants to be. We don't need her acting like you too." Leo said rolling his eyes.

"Leo, you're going to think that it's really funny when you're sleeping on the couch." Piper glared at her husband.

"Jack crashes with Paige a lot I'll just sleep in his room." Leo replied with a smirk.

"I'm sure that Jeremiah will love sharing a bed with you." Piper couldn't stay mad at him even if she tried.

"He sleeps just like Wyatt, that little boy is all over the bed at night." Leo laughed. He wouldn't sleep with his grandson if he could avoid it.

"How worried should I be that my children didn't act like this was a big deal?" Tim asked. He wasn't leaving as long as his three kids were in trouble.

"This is a walk in the park for them, they have been through a lot worse than this before." Nicole assured him. She wasn't really thrilled that Tim was still there, but they were his kids too.

"I just hope that they didn't walk into a trap." Paige sighed.

"There would be no reason for the Triad to set a trap for the older kids. They are not the ones that are supposed to defeat them." Henry assured his wife.

"We can only hope that Henry is right on that one. I'm not really sure that they were prepared enough to go down there." Lyn said. She couldn't help being worried every time that Oriana went out after demons.

"Babe, you know that Frank Jr. isn't going to let anything happen to Lyn Jr." Frank promised his wife.

"I'm more worried about those two fighting with each other than I am about what demons will do to them. I know that I don't have to worry about B with Hank right there he would die before he let anything happen to her." Lyn replied.

"I think that I should probably go up to the attic and make sure that my granddaughter hasn't lost her ever loving mind. She was not happy at all about Dodge getting captured." Piper said. Paige had pretty much flipped her shit when she found out about the mess that her cousin had gotten into.

"I think that it would be best to leave her alone right now with the mood that she was in." Derek advised her.

"Piper, the boys know how to handle her I think that we should leave it to them." Phoebe told her sister.

"I think Phoebe might be right, anything that any of us could have to say is only going to make things worse right now." Coop agreed with his wife.

"I just hope that they can get Dodge back without us having to tell Val that he is missing." Eva said.

"I have complete faith in them, but they are working on a time table and they don't do that very well." Prue threw out there.

"They have strict instructions to call me if they get into trouble. I don't know if they will actually do it for a change, but it's worth a try." Andy reminded his wife.

"Andy, I'm thinking that hell has a better chance of freezing over than you have of those kids listening to you." Jimmy felt the need to throw out there.

"I know and that is part of what scares the hell out of me." Andy admitted.

"They probably had some crazy ass master plan that we don't know about. Chris and Hank put their heads together and you guys all know how well that pans out for them sometimes." Piper said rolling her eyes.

"They decide to go after the source and then we have to go bail their asses out." Paige quipped. Those kids were never going to live that one down it ranked right up there with the Mexico incident.

"Do you ever plan on letting those kids live that one down?" Henry asked his wife.

"The only people who get a pass on that one are Troy, Parker, Roman, and Calleigh. Since they were pretty much the only four not involved in that little stunt." Phoebe supplied for her brother-in-law.

"Speaking of my daughter, have you guys seen her?" Eric asked coming in the side door.

"Eric, she was here, but then she left because they had something that they needed to take care of. They have like two hours to get back and if they're not we're going to go look for them." Prue answered his question.

"She always has something to do that is magic related and I can't say that I'm at all surprised. I just wish that she would give me a little head's up. I know that she raised me, but she is still my little girl." Eric complained.

"Eric, I'm begging you not to get Piper started right now. She is always going off on the same tirade that you are on right now." Paige begged him.

"Say no more, I will get started on another topic." Eric said quickly. The last thing that he wanted to do was get Piper started on one of her rants.

* * *

><p>Donnie wished that the pounding on the front door would stop because it was doing nothing to help the pounding in her head. "Whoever is on the other side of that door better be dying." She groaned as she threw the door open. She was really in no mood to have to deal with people, but her sister and Frank were both gone so that didn't leave her much of a choice.<p>

"If it makes you feel any better, I feel like I'm dying." Greg said with a charming smile.

"Greg, hi," Donnie said blushing. She smoothed her clothes unconsciously. She was dressed in nothing but a pair of sweatpants and an old ratty t-shirt. She was in no way presentable enough to be entertaining the man that she had just slept with. She didn't stop to take into account that it didn't matter what she had on because he had seen her in nothing.

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought that I would stop by to say hi." Greg replied.

"What that really means is you were bored and you figured that you would come see what I was doing." Donnie corrected his statement.

"There is that too." Greg agreed with a slight chuckle.

"Don't look so bashful all of a sudden, I'm actually glad that you stopped by." Donnie replied.

"You are?" Greg asked her.

"Of course I am. I'm really not the type of woman to be satisfied with just one roll in the hay." Donnie told him bluntly.

"Before this thing goes any further I think that you should know that until a couple months ago I was the source." Greg said laying his cards down on the table.

"I know, your cousin felt the need to tell me. He wasn't doing it to be a jerk though." Donnie replied.

"I thought that you should hear it from me just in case no one told you." Greg said. He wasn't going to lie to her about the man that he had been.

"I don't care about the things that you did wrong in the past. I'm no angel either and I can assure you that I have done my share of bad things." Donnie said giving him a soft smile.

"I've done things that I'm not proud of and I just wanted you to know what you're getting into." Greg replied he was smiling too.

"Greg, are you going to stand out on the front porch all day or are you going to come in?" Donnie asked taking his hand.

"I don't know that this is such a good idea, I mean I wouldn't want your sister to walk in on us or anything like that." Greg said lamely as he allowed her to guide him into the house.

"My sister isn't home right now and she won't be home for awhile." Donnie said pressing her lips to his to get him to shut up.

"I'll remind you that you said that when I'm being held at gunpoint." Greg joked with her before kissing her again.

"Just for the record, the whole shotgun thing isn't Lyn's style." Donnie assured him before wrapping her legs around his waist.

* * *

><p>"This is bad, as a matter of fact this is worse than bad. I don't know how much worse it can get than this." Paige ranted and raved as she paced the attic.<p>

"He could be dead, I'm pretty sure that that is the only way that this situation could get any worse." Savannah supplied helpfully.

"The only way that this situation could be any worse is if he tells them everything that he knows." Paige replied shaking her head.

"Paige, that is my nephew you're talking about that way." Dom reminded her.

"He's my cousin and I love him, but I hope he doesn't tell them shit." Paige sighed running a hand through her hair.

"Paige, I'm sure that everything is going to be ok. Dodge won't tell them anything because he hates them just as much as we do." Jack assured her.

"He would let them kill him before he told him anything that would help him. They are responsible for Val getting killed in the future and you know how that boy feels about his mother." Brady backed Jack up.

"Paige, I think we should be less worried about what he could tell them and more worried about how they found out that he is a Halliwell." Alan pointed out to his niece.

"He must have done something to make them suspicious of him that or they were having him followed just for the hell of it." Paige mused to herself more than to anyone else.

"What could he have possibly done to make them follow him?" Savannah just threw out there. That statement right there was proof enough that she could never be evil because she really didn't have sense enough to know not to trust demons.

"There was that day last week when he was here and that is probably what did it." Paige answered automatically. She knew that it had been a bad idea for him to just to pop in like that.

"Hey, with him you never know what he might have slipped and said while he was down there. With everything that has been going on lately we tend to forget that he is only fifteen." Jack reasoned with her.

"The idiot looks twenty-five with that beard he is sporting right now." Brady chuckled.

"You have to remember that he is like that because his dad is so hairy." Dom reminded his best friend.

"He's going to come through this alright isn't he?" Savannah asked.

"He's a Halliwell, of course he is going to come through this alright." Alan assured her putting his arm around her shoulders.

"He's not going to be alright when I get my hands on him for being stupid enough to get caught. Victor damn well knew that he should have sent Charlie to do this." Paige grumbled. In her own way she was worried about her cousin she just didn't show it the way that a normal person would.

* * *

><p>"I hate to ask this, but do we know where we're going right now?" Rachel asked as the wandered around the underworld.<p>

"That is a good question, but I don't really have an answer for you right now." Chris answered his girlfriend. They had come down here without much of a plan and they were just going to wing it.

"In other words we don't know where the fuck we're going right now and we don't have a plan either." Bianca told her cousin rolling her eyes.

"The hell we don't know where we're going. We're actually working our way into the source's dungeon; we're just coming in the backdoor instead of the front door. If at all possible I don't want them to know that we are here until it's too late to do anything about it." Henry informed his wife sounding just a tad bit indignant. She knew him well enough to know that he always had a plan.

"B, honestly, you should know that that husband of yours always has a plan no matter how unorganized he may seem." Liz joked with the younger woman.

"Either that or he pulls shit out of his ass as he goes." Oriana chuckled.

"I don't need your help on this one, Oriana." Henry said glaring at her.

"Ok, what does this plan entail?" Wyatt asked his younger cousin.

"This plan entails us splitting up right about now." Henry replied.

"How are we splitting up?" Chris asked him. He wasn't surprised by anything that his cousin did.

"In four groups of four." Henry answered like it was no big deal.

"You, me, B, and Rach?" Chris asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Sounds good, that means Prue, Chuck, Wyatt, and Liz are in one group. O, Cal, Park, and Chord can be in another group. That leaves Troy, Roman, Lilly, and Coop in the last group." Henry broke it down quickly. He had made them into groups so many times that he didn't even have to stop to think anymore.

"And there just so happen to be four tunnels here. We'll take the one that goes west; Wy's group can take the one that goes east, Park you guys have the one that goes south. Troy that leaves your group with the tunnel that goes north." Henry said it was important that they did this as quickly as possible or there was no telling what kind of trouble that they would run into.

"If anyone runs into any trouble just shoot out a telepathic message." Chris ordered.

"Chris, is it wise to be breaking the power of three up?" Prue asked her cousin.

"No, I don't think it is such a hot idea given what we're up against. I'll go with Chuck, Wy, and Lizzie. Prue, you can go with your boys." Bianca said. The last thing she wanted to see was one of them get hurt because she had insisted on being in a group with her husband.

"Be careful," Henry said simply. He knew that he wouldn't be able to talk her out of going with Wyatt's group and it was actually pretty good thinking on her part.

"Ditto," Bianca replied locking eyes with him for just a moment.

"Alright, if there are no more last minute adjustments to be made, I think that it is safe to say we're ready to go." Chris said he could think of nothing else that they could change but he was giving them a chance to bitch before they got on with this.

"Huh, that is a first, I would have thought for sure that someone had something to bitch about." Lilly mused.

Prue raised her hand shyly. "My feet hurt." She whined.

"Shut up, Prue." The fifteen other people in her group hissed at her.

"You need me you call and I will be right there." Chuck told his wife looking her in the eyes.

"I'll be fine." Prue said pecking him on the lips quickly.

"Let's roll," Chris announced and they all headed off in their assigned directions.

* * *

><p>The tunnels in the underworld looked like something out of a horror movie. Torches lit the way and believe it or not there were rats scurrying about. Prue of course had had a death grip on Chris since they entered the tunnel. Now however she could feel that something was slightly off. Suddenly, almost too suddenly the world had gone dark and she was alone.<p>

Her hands flew out from her sides frantically searching for something to tell her where she was or a light of some sort. She had established that she had room to move around so that part was a good thing. She ran her hands along what felt like concrete walls and soon she hit a light switch.

At first she had to squint her eyes against the harsh glare of the light. It had been completely dark so now she had to let her eyes adjust to the light filtering into the room. As soon as the black dots stopped dancing in front of her eyes she was able to make out little details about where she was.

She was in a very small room that was in all reality even smaller than her closet. There didn't appear to be a door handle or a door anywhere. There were no windows and the only way light got into the room was by the bare bulb that hung down from the ceiling.

"You've got to be kidding me right now." Prue said pulling on the collar of her t-shirt. This wasn't funny in the least little bit. The only way this could have been any worse was if she were on a submarine or something like that.

Prue found that she was having trouble breathing and the more she panicked she got the harder it became for her to breathe. She had never gotten over her claustrophobia and this definitely wasn't making things any better.

She was really at a loss for what to do. The only thing she knew was that she was going to have to get the hell out of here. There was no way that she could stay without losing her mind or dying of a heart attack. Her heart rate was already going through the roof and her palms were sweating.

"Ok, Prue, keep it together. There is nothing here that is going to hurt you." Prue coached herself, but it wasn't really working. The only thing it was doing was freaking her out more.

"This is one of those times that it would be helpful to be able to heart, but no I don't have that fucking power." Prue bitched. She was getting even more agitated by the second.

She didn't know what to do to get out of this fucking mess. She literally felt like she was dying at the moment. She was pretty sure that it wasn't normal for your heart to feel like it was beating out of your chest. What was more was she was getting light headed and she felt like she was going to pass out.

She knew that she was getting more than enough oxygen, but for some reason she was hyperventilating. She couldn't get enough air into her lungs no matter how fast she forced herself to breathe.

"Chip, baby, you said to call you if I needed you and you would come running. Well, I need you right now and it's really important that you get here." Prue called out to her husband. Surely he wouldn't leave her in the lurch when she needed him as badly as she needed him at the moment. "Fine, Charles, I'm going to remember this." She called out with venom in her voice.

Prue decided to call one of her cousins those boys would never let her down. "Chrissy, I really need you right now, I'm kinda going out of my mind here and you promised me that you would always be there to help me." she yelled out to her cousin. It wasn't likely that Chris would let her down because he was so protective of her. She could see that he wasn't going to come though.

"Hank, you big bastard, I know that you won't abandon me right now. You were even there for me when you were an alcoholic." Prue called out. She didn't stop to consider that the way she was calling him wasn't the best way to get him to come.

"Aunt Paige, you're the cool one here. I know that you're not going to leave me hanging." Prue tried calling her aunt.

"Aunt Prue, come on this is you, you are where Wyatt gets his protective streak from. I really need you to come get me right now." Prue called to her oldest aunt.

Prue could see the walls of the already small room closing in on her. "Daddy, I really need you right now. I know I don't get home as often as I should and I'm sorry. I promise if you come get me right now I will come home everyday." She bargained with her father.

When she saw that no one was going to come she sat down in the middle of the floor, pulled her knees up to her chest and started bawling her eyes out.

* * *

><p>Chuck didn't know how he got out of the underworld and he wasn't going to question it at the moment. The only thing he knew was that he was standing outside of his parents' house. Shrugging his shoulders he decided to just walk in the front door.<p>

What he saw when he stepped inside the house shocked the hell out of him. The thing that had given birth to him was sitting there conversing with his mother and father like they were all old friends.

"Mom, dad, what the fuck is she doing here?" Chuck demanded. He didn't like that looks of this at all.

"Chuck, I'm glad you're here, we were just getting ready to call you." Eva said smiling at her son.

"You didn't answer my question, what is that bitch doing here?" Chuck asked pointing at Vanessa.

"Charles, that is no way to talk about your mother." Derek scolded his son.

"That is not my mother, my mother is the woman you're married to." Chuck tried reasoning with his dad.

"Chuck, I love you like you're my own son, but I'll never be able to help you with your powers or understand you the way that Vanessa can." Eva explained to him like he was dense.

"Dad?" Chuck asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Chuck, I've been thinking that maybe I did the wrong thing by keeping you away from your mother's side of the family. I denied you the right to know half of who you are." Derek replied.

"Dad, I don't need to get in touch with that half of myself. That is the half that I have to try so hard to suppress so that I don't go evil." Chuck said with an incredulous look on his face.

"Jellybean, I can't do this anymore." Derek said heaving a great sigh.

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked him. He really didn't like where his father was going with this at all.

"I mean, since you were a baby I've had to worry about not only keeping you with me, but about keeping you good." Derek explained to him.

"I'm sorry that I've been such a hassle for you." Chuck said letting the hurt he felt ooze out in his words.

"Don't get me wrong, I love you and I always will." Derek replied.

"But?" Chuck asked he knew that there was a but in there somewhere.

"But, it's not fair to you, your brothers, your sisters, your mom, or me that we have all always have to worry about you turning evil." Derek went on.

"Dad, I've never even had a lapse in judgment when it comes to my demon half there is no reason for you to be doing this now." Chuck stated, but it sounded like he was pleading with his father.

"Chuck, the possibility is still there though. That is the reason that I gave your brother my name and not you. I didn't want you to become my mini-me when there was the possibility that I wouldn't be able to hold onto you." Derek pointed out to him.

"That didn't doesn't explain to me what Vanessa is doing here." Chuck replied he tried his best not to let the hurt show on his face, but he failed miserably. At the moment he wore the look of a wounded animal on his face.

"Vanessa is going to take you down to the underworld and explain your heritage to you so that you know all of your options." Eva said finally answering his question.

"You people didn't stop to take into consideration how I would feel about this. I don't want to go down there with her, I have everything that I want and I need up here. I don't want to rule the underworld. The only thing I want to do is know that I have the love of my family." Chuck said passionately.

"Chuck, I'm sorry that it's come to this, but after this thing with Greg it made me realize that it's fair to ask you to suppress that half of who you are when it's not as easy as it seems." Derek replied.

Chuck had tears welling up in his eyes. "I get it, I'm more like the seventh wheel around here. You can accept Lilly and Roman because they are totally good and then Ricky, Em, Dam, and Gabby are all yours and you know for a fact that they're good. If you didn't want me around all you had to do was say. I'll just go now and you don't have to worry about me coming back." He said before he walked out the door.

He managed to hold his tears in until he made it out the door. The minute that he was outside the dam that had been holding his tears back broke and he cried like his heart was breaking.

* * *

><p>Chord didn't see anything wrong with the fact that he was standing outside of his house. He whistled happily as he opened the front door and walked inside. The first thing he noticed was a bunch of moving boxes, but he didn't think much of it.<p>

"Mom, I'm home, are you here?" Chord called out to Nicole.

Nicole came walking into the room a moment later followed by Tim. "Hey, Chord." She greeted her son.

"What's with all the boxes?" Chord asked out of curiosity.

"They're yours," Nicole answered him.

"What do you mean, they're mine?" Chord asked he was clearly confused. His mother had told him that he could live at home as long as he wanted to.

"Chord, your mom and I talked and we decided that it might be better for everyone if you came to stay with me for a little while." Tim explained to his youngest son.

"Why?" Chord asked clearly at a loss for what to say at the moment.

"Because, I just can't have you living here right now." Nicole told him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Chord asked. He knew that he had the tendency to come home late at night drunk and making a lot of noise.

"It's not anything that you did wrong, this has to do with me." Nicole explained to him.

"Do you not love me anymore?" Chord asked sounding like a lost little boy.

"It's not the I don't love you, it's just that I don't how to act now knowing that you're my son." Nicole answered her son.

"Oh, I know that it is a lot to get used to." Chord replied lamely.

"I just don't feel the connection to you that I have with my older two. I know that you're mine, but it's like there is a disconnect or something when it comes to my feelings." Nicole hoped that she was explaining herself to him right. With her being a lawyer it wasn't often that she had trouble with her words.

"I guess that I can understand that, I know that it was a lot for me to wrap my mind around." Chord said he didn't really know what else to say.

"I figured that this might be a good opportunity for you and I to get to know each other." Tim said giving him a smile.

"I don't really have much of a choice on that one it's not like I have a job. I don't really have the money to get a place of my own." Chord mused more to himself than to either of his parents.

"Chord, in my head I know that you're mine, but I can't get my heart to understand that right now. I guess somewhere in the back of my mind I can't help wondering if the elders are lying about this too. They lied about you being mine once, I don't put it past them to do it again." Nicole tried explaining what she was feeling to him.

"You don't have to explain yourself, it's really not a big deal." Chord said giving her what he hoped was a reassuring grin.

"Look on the bright side at least this way you will get a little bit of a chance to get to know your daddy better." Nicole said smiling back at him.

"I don't want you to think that you have to call me dad right away, I just want the chance to make things right with you." Tim explained to him.

"Sure, whatever you want." Chord replied lamely.

"How about you help me get your stuff loaded in the car?" Tim suggested to him.

"Of course," Chord said. He went over and picked a box up. He made damn sure that his parents couldn't see that he had tears making their way down his face.

* * *

><p>Troy found himself outside the one place that he wouldn't go if his life depended on it. He was standing outside the door to Tim's apartment and under normal circumstances he wouldn't come here willingly if he had to. He raised his fist and knocked on the door though, he figured that these weren't normal circumstances since the last thing he remembered was being in the underworld.<p>

Tim answered the door with a smile on his face. "Roy Boy, I'm glad to see you." he greeted his son enthusiastically.

Troy walked in the door and he couldn't help noticing the suitcases that were sitting in the middle of the floor. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

"I got a job offer that is going to take me away for the next six months and I figured that I might as well get a jump on packing." Tim answered him.

"I thought that you were going to stick around here for a little while." Troy stated, but it was more of a question.

"I've been around here for the better part of a year now and I thought that you kids wouldn't mind if I took off for a little bit." Tim replied.

"Is this just for six months or are you going to stay gone for another couple of decades?" Troy asked him sarcastically.

"Damn it, Troy Timothy, I've said I was sorry for walking off I don't know how many times I don't know how many more you want me to say it." Tim fumed.

"Well, that isn't the type of thing that you can just get over like that." Troy said snapping his fingers to illustrate his point.

"I don't expect you to get over it quickly. I promise you that I'm not walking out on you again. I just have to do my job right now." Tim replied reasonably.

"Bullshit, you could have taken another job that would have kept you here. Instead you accepted a job that was going to take you away from home. You are obviously where I get my love of adventure from." Troy spit out at him with venom in his voice.

"So, that's what this is about. You have realized that you're more like me than you would like to admit." Tim said giving a light chuckle.

"I'm nothing like you, I wouldn't do to anyone what you did to mom, Lizzie, Chord, and me." Troy protested.

"You are like me and that scares that hell out of you. Trust me though, you don't have it in you to walk away that way that I did and that isn't a bad thing. How about you tell me why you're really mad at me?" Tim replied.

"Because, you're leaving again just like you always do. The one thing I've always been able to count on you to do is leave." Troy yelled at him.

"I promise you that I'm coming back." Tim swore to him.

"Like I believe that, you'll probably figure that we're better off without you and stay gone again. Don't make me promises that you have no intention of keeping." Troy said bitterly.

"Troy, I'm taking the job, but I promise you that I will be back as soon as it is over." Tim assured him.

"Whatever, this time I'm the one walking out on you." Troy said heading to the door, he didn't look over his shoulder for fear that his father would see the tears in his eyes. His greatest fear was that his father would leave again just when he was starting to get closer to him.

* * *

><p>Henry found himself in the middle of a living room. It looked a lot like the house that he had grown up in the only difference was that it looked more modern. He looked at the mantle and he saw his wedding picture sitting there and he couldn't help smiling to himself.<p>

"There you are I was wondering when you were going to come home." Bianca said walking over to him and kissing him on the mouth. She looked to be a couple of years older than she was now and she was obviously pregnant.

Henry got a confused look on his face he couldn't imagine that he would have left her alone for long periods of time with her being pregnant. "Now, why would I leave you alone when it is obvious that you are getting ready to pop any day?" he asked her good-naturedly.

"You are so lucky that I'm in a good mood today and I don't mind the fact that you're playing dumb right now." Bianca said sitting down on the couch.

Henry sat down next to her and pulled the sandal off of her foot so he could rub it. "What am I playing dumb about this time?" he asked in an amused sounding tone.

"You would be playing dumb about the fact that you're drinking again." Bianca stated bluntly.

Henry didn't stop kneading her foot with his fingers, but he looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. "B, this is me we're talking about I wouldn't start drinking again because I can clearly remember how hard it was for me to quit the first time."

"Trust me, I know very well how hard it was for you to quit the first time. I was right there with you every step of the way. I was the one who had to change your clothes and put you in the shower when you had puked all over yourself." Bianca reminded him.

"Then, you're going to have to trust the fact that I'm not stupid enough to let myself get into that state again." Henry replied reasonably.

"Hank, I've given you the benefit of the doubt about it for I don't know how long now. I was perfectly willing to keep doing that until you came home the other night smelling like a bar with bloodshot eyes." Bianca informed him.

Realization dawned on Henry and his eyes went cold at that moment. "That's the reasoned you kissed me when you walked in here. You wanted to know if I'd been drinking, but you didn't want to ask me." he accused her.

"Of course I didn't want to ask you, I knew that we would just end up fighting." Bianca said her eyes flashed dangerously in his direction.

"That's not your style at all, B, normally if you want to know something you just ask me." Henry retorted coolly.

"I just don't have it in me to fight with you all the time anymore." Bianca sighed.

"Damn it, Bianca Lyn, you should know better than anyone why I would never start drinking again. I have a whole week of my life that I can't remember because of my drinking." Henry said his voice was progressively getting louder.

"Keep your fucking voice down, Henry," Bianca told him through gritted teeth.

"I won't keep my voice down, not when you're accusing me of just about the only thing that I wouldn't do to you." Henry yelled back at her. Just then he heard the sound of little feet hitting the floor.

"I asked you to keep your voice down for a reason." Bianca said with a sigh.

Henry was almost bowled over by the little boy who went running into his arms. He only looked to be about two "Hi, daddy, I missed you while you were at work." He said hugging him around the neck.

"I missed you too, buddy." Henry said hugging the boy closer to him.

Bianca went and pried the boy off of his father. "Victor, tell your daddy that you love him and then go back to your room. Mommy and daddy need to talk." She told him.

"I don't want to." Victor said shaking his head.

"Come here, pal," Henry said taking his son back. "I'm going to take you back to your room and tuck you in. Mommy was right her and daddy do need to talk."

Bianca was leaning up against the mantle when Henry came back into the room. "Thank you for that, I really don't like fighting in front of him."

"B, I don't know what you want me to do here." Henry said sounding helpless.

"Hank, until I'm sure that you're telling the truth or I'm sure that you're clean again I can't have you here. It's not fair to Victor, the baby, or me. I need you to go." Bianca told him.

Henry felt his eyes fill with tears. "I love you too much to leave." he muttered.

"If you love me, you'll go so that I can have some peace of mind." Bianca said slipping her wedding ring off and placing it in his hand.

"You don't want to do this anymore?" Henry asked her tears shinning in his eyes.

Bianca had tears pooling in her eyes as well. "It's not that, I just need you to have that so you know what you're giving up every time you take a drink. I can't pull you out of that particular black hole this time, you're going to have to do it yourself." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately. "I still love you, I just need you to go for now. Your bag is packed and sitting by the door. I'm going upstairs now and I want you out by the time that I get back."

Henry watched her walk away and then he did the only thing he could do he sat down on the couch, buried his head in his hands, and cried. His greatest fear was his wife would never be able to get over the things that he had done and said while he was coming down off the booze.

* * *

><p>Bianca had just appeared in the middle of her childhood home. She had no idea how she had gotten there, nor did she really care at the moment. It was quite apparent that something big had gone down there. The couch and living room chairs were overturned along with the coffee table. She was going to go upstairs and investigate more when she heard a low groaning coming from somewhere.<p>

She stepped around the overturned couch to find her baby sister laying in the middle of the floor with a huge bloody wound that covered most of her abdomen.

Bianca was on her knees at Oriana's side instantly. "O, what happened? Where are mom and dad?" she asked her.

"Mom and dad aren't here right now and a demon attacked. I really should have listened to you, B, you were right when you said that I'm not the best demon hunter in the entire world." Oriana said giving a low chuckle.

Bianca took her hand and pressed a kiss to it. "You wouldn't be you if you listened to anything that anyone had to say." She replied.

"But still, if I listened just every now and then I wouldn't get into half the trouble that I manage to get in." Oriana argued even though she was bleeding to death she could still find the strength to argue with her older sister.

"You might be a mess, but you're my mess and I love you." Bianca said her eyes filling with tears. There was no way in hell that this could be happening again. She had already lost her baby sister once she was in no way ready to lose her again.

"I love you too, B. I know that I don't say it or show it as much as I should." Oriana replied.

"You're a brat I know that and I always have, but I know that you love me." Bianca assured her.

"Still, you're a great big sister, and I don't tell you that enough." Oriana said her voice was getting weaker by the moment.

"You don't have to tell me, I know that I'm pretty badass." Bianca joked with her.

"I think you have been around that husband of yours too long. Hank can't be serious even when he should." Oriana replied and she started coughing. She pulled her hand away from her mouth and it was wet with blood.

"O, I should really get somebody here to help you." Bianca said looking down at her with concern etched in her face.

"B, I don't think that there is any help for me right now." Oriana replied weakly.

"Don't talk like that, of course there is." Bianca scolded her. She didn't need her baby sister giving up on her, not after she had just gotten her back.

"I just don't know how much longer I can hold on." Oriana reasoned with her.

"Damn it, Oriana, I want you to promise me that you will try your best to hold on." Bianca demanded of her.

"I promise," Oriana swore to her sister knowing that she was fighting a losing battle.

"Hank, please come to my mom's house I need you." Bianca called out to her husband knowing that he wouldn't let her down in her time of need.

Henry showed up a moment later in a shower of orbs. "What do you need?" he asked.

"Heal her," Bianca replied pointing to her sister.

Henry got down on his knees beside Oriana and put his hands out over her wound. The golden glow that accompanied his healing power came right away, but it didn't seem to be working. "Girl, I swear I don't know how you get yourself in these messes." He said trying to make light of the situation.

"Hank?" Bianca asked her husband. Henry shook his head meaning that his healing power wasn't working.

"It's not working is it?" Oriana asked she wasn't stupid.

"No, baby girl it's not." Bianca admitted to her.

"B, promise me that you won't lose yourself like you did last time." Oriana needed that assurance from her sister before she could allow herself to let go.

"I promise," Bianca said with tears rolling down her face.

"I love you and I'll always be with you." Oriana said those were the last words she spoke before her body went limp and her breathing stopped.

Henry took his wife into his arms. Bianca buried her face in his chest and cried like her heart was breaking. Her greatest fear was losing her sister again.

* * *

><p>Oriana was in the middle of an apartment that she had never seen before in her life. She looked around to get better in tune with her surroundings. On the wall there was a picture of her and Chord together. There was a rather large engagement ring on her finger. Next to that picture was there wedding photo and they looked happy.<p>

She looked down at the floor and she couldn't help noticing the suitcases that were there. She didn't have time to wonder what they were for before Chord came walking into the room.

Chord looked to be a few years older than he was now, but he still looked damn good. "O, I didn't think that you would be home this soon." He said by way of greeting.

"What's with the suitcases?" Oriana asked him pointing to the items on the floor.

"I'm moving out at least for a little while." Chord told her in a conversational tone.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" Oriana asked.

"I always thought that my love would be enough to make you get over Henry, but obviously I was wrong." Chord replied.

"I don't even know what you're talking about right now. Whatever I had with Hank is long over now. He is married to my sister." Oriana reasoned with him.

"I wish that you could remember that all the time." Chord scoffed shaking his head.

"Chord, I wish you would tell me what is going on here." Oriana begged him. She didn't like being out of the loop.

"I'll tell you what's going on here. What's going on is no matter what I do you can't seem to get Henry out of your heart or your head." Chord informed her icily.

"What are you talking about?" Oriana asked him. She wasn't going to deny that a part of her would always love Henry, but that was over now she had Chord to make her happy.

"I'm talking about that fact that after we finished making love last night it wasn't my name that you called out it was Henry's." Chord told her glaring at her.

"Don't be ridiculous I wouldn't do something like that to you." Oriana replied snorting.

"Don't be so sure about that, because you did. I'm sure that you didn't even realize that you did it because you were almost asleep. But, it stung pretty bad, it made me realize that I can't do this anymore if you're not in it." Chord explained to her.

"Chord, I love you and I don't want you to leave." Oriana pleaded with him.

"You sure have a damn funny way of showing it. I thought that with time you would be able to forget about Henry and be totally in love with me, I guess I was wrong." Chord said shaking his head sadly.

"I do love you." Oriana protested with tears in her eyes.

"And I love you, I sometimes think that I love you too much. It's just that I can't keep fighting with a memory for your love. It's not fair to either one of us." Chord replied reasonably.

"Chord, please don't go." Oriana begged him.

Chord slipped his wedding ring off of his finger and sat it down on the coffee table. "I'm leaving this here with you to remind you of what you're giving up by doing this to us. When you figure out what you want you can give me a call, I'll be waiting for it." With that he picked up his two suitcases and walked out the door.

Oriana at a loss for what to do did the only thing that she could do at the moment she sat down and let the sobs overtake her.

* * *

><p>Jake was a little surprised when he walked into his apartment and a little girl of about two came bounding into his arms.<p>

"Hi, daddy." She greeted him brightly. She had his dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hi, baby," Jake, said kissing her on the cheek and sitting her down on the ground.

"Jake, I was hoping that you would make it home early today." Lilly greeted him with a kiss. There wasn't much passion behind it and Jake could tell that there was something wrong with her.

"What's wrong, baby?" Jake asked looking at her with concern shining in his eyes.

"Sammy, you need to go to your room, baby. Mommy has to have an adult talk with daddy." Lilly told her daughter and she went bouncing off to her room happily.

"Now, what's going on?" Jake asked her seriously.

"Sam's powers manifested today and I had to use the fire extinguisher to put the damn fire out on the couch." Lilly answered him.

Jake turned his head for the first time he noticed the scorch mark on the couch. "I guess she inherited the fireball thing from me." he chuckled.

"Jake, it's not funny. That little girl is packing some serious power." Lilly reasoned with him.

"Lilly, we knew that it was bound to happen we are both very powerful witches." Jake reminded her.

"It wouldn't be so much of a problem if her witch powers were the ones that were manifesting, but these are her demonic powers." Lilly pointed out to him.

"It's part of who she is, I don't like it anymore than you do. But, you know as well as I do that powers aren't good or evil, what matters is how you use them." Jake replied not knowing what else to say.

"I'm just saying that it would be easier for me to help her if her witch powers were out of control." Lilly retorted.

"Lilly, what are you saying right now? You knew who I was when you married me." Jake asked he didn't like the turn this conversation was taking.

"I'm saying that I don't know if I can do this anymore." Lilly informed him.

"You always told me it didn't matter to you that I'm half demon." Jake replied.

"It didn't at first, I don't think I grasped what you being half demon meant until today. Jake, it's already enough that I have to deal with you constantly worrying about turning evil, I don't think I can deal with it from my daughter too." Lilly laid out there for him.

Jake felt the air leave his lungs it was like someone had punched him in the gut and drove a knife through his heart at the same time. "I can't change who I am no matter how much I would like to. And Sammy can't help any of this, she didn't ask to be born."

"Jakie, I just can't do this anymore. As much as I love both of you, I don't think I can take much more of this." Lilly admitted.

"You're saying that you want a divorce?" Jake asked.

"I think that's what I want I just don't know at the moment. Right now what I really need is a little bit of time to myself." Lilly replied.

"So you're leaving?" Jake asked to be sure.

"Jake, I don't see how I can stay." Lilly told him.

"I understand you wanting to be done with me, but you can't just walk off and leave our daughter." Jake reasoned with her.

"Jake, I have to do what's right for me. At the moment that means I have to go." Lilly responded.

"You told me that you would always love me no matter what, I can see now that that was a lie. Go if you must just don't expect me to wait around for you." Jake replied tearing up.

Lilly kissed him one last time before she walked out. Jake with the absence of anything better to do leaned up against the wall and buried his face in his hands while he cried. His greatest fear was that his wife wouldn't be able to live with the fact that he was half demon.

* * *

><p>Chris thought nothing of it when he appeared in the hallway right outside of the attic. And he really didn't think anything of the fact that he could hear voices coming from the attic, that was nothing unusual at all, one of them was always up there doing something.<p>

Chris got the shock of his life when he walked into the attic and found Wyatt standing there talking to a demon. "What the fuck is going on, Wy?" he asked he was clearly confused.

"There is nothing for you to be concerned with, Christopher." Not only did this Wyatt have the speech patterns of Lord Wyatt, but he also had his long hair pulled up into a ponytail like him as well. The demon that he had been talking to shimmered away the minute Wyatt turned his sights to his little brother.

"The hell there isn't, you were just talking to a demon. You know that we don't deal with evil." Chris shot back at his brother.

Wyatt shook his head and gave his little brother a dry chuckle. "You're not understanding, little brother, good and evil don't matter it's all about power."

"Wyatt, you should listen to yourself right now. This is not the man that mom and dad raised you to be." Chris scoffed at his brother.

"I'm doing this for mom and dad. I figure if I build a strong enough power base then we won't have to worry about being attacked all of the time." Wyatt replied in his mind that was a totally reasonable statement.

"Wy, how are you doing this for mom and dad?" Chris asked him clearly confused by his brother's reasoning.

"Mom always complains that she doesn't get to have a normal life. I thought that if I organized everyone then she wouldn't have to worry about being attacked and then she and dad would have more time for each other." Wyatt explained himself.

"Did you ever stop to consider what this would do to Mel and Jackie?" Chris asked him with an arched eyebrow.

"They are really the ones that I am doing this for. Magic has already done enough to Mel and I don't want Jackie to ever have to deal with the demon hunts and things the way that we do." Wyatt retorted.

"Wyatt, this is who we are, it is our destiny to fight demons." Chris reasoned with him.

"Chris, this is bullshit, that is all this is. We have had to put our lives on hold I don't know how many times so that we can fight the elders' battles for them." Wyatt pointed out to him logically.

"Wyatt, this is complete insanity on your part." Chris yelled at his brother.

"You won't be saying that when we don't have to worry about demon attacks anymore, Christopher." Wyatt replied sounding very smug.

"Wy, this is not the way to go about doing things. This isn't you at all. I'm pretty sure that this isn't what Lizzie signed on for when she said I do." Chris tried one last time to make his older brother see reason. He had hoped that by talking about his wife he would be able to bring his brother back to reality.

"Don't you dare bring my wife into this I'm doing this more for her than anyone. She might not like it at first, but she will come to understand why this has to be done." Wyatt retorted through clenched teeth. His voice was icy and his voice cold as he spoke.

"I wouldn't have to bring Liz into this if you would pull your head out of your ass and see that this isn't the thing for you to be doing." Chris spit back at him.

Wyatt formed his hand into a fist and lifted his brother off of the ground using his telekinesis. "It doesn't have to be this way, Christopher. I would really like for you to join me and rule by my side."

"You know that I can't do that, Wy." Chris said shaking his head sadly. Without warning he unleashed his elder bolts on his older brother causing him to lose the grip that he had on him and he went tumbling to the floor.

"You're only other option is to die then." Wyatt informed him.

"Wyatt, mark my words if I can't save you I will kill you." Chris told him deathly serious before he waved his hand and orbed his brother out of the manor.

Chris sank to his knees and started crying his eyes out. His greatest fear was that he hadn't really stopped Wyatt from turning evil.

* * *

><p>Liz stepped into a house that looked a little bit like that manor the only difference was there were pictures of her and Wyatt plastered on almost every surface.<p>

Not seeing anyone or anything around Liz decided to make the climb up the stairs to check things out. She stopped in front of one of the bedroom doors when she heard noises coming from it. She got the shock of her life when she opened the door and found her husband in bed with another woman.

The blood ran cold in her veins and for a moment she couldn't believe what her own eyes were telling her. But, sure enough her husband was having sex with another woman in their bed.

Liz didn't know what to say to him, so she cleared her throat.

Wyatt's head turned to the side and he jumped out of bed like he had been shot. He quickly found his boxers and put them on. "Lizzie, this isn't what it looks like I swear."

"You better start fucking explaining then, because I have to tell you that this looks pretty fucking bad. I'll be downstairs waiting for you to get some clothes on and for you to get rid of your bimbo." Liz told him before stalking back down the steps.

It wasn't five minutes later that Wyatt joined her in the living room. He had a pair of jeans and a shirt on now, his hands were tucked into his pockets and he had a sheepish look on his face.

"Lizzie, I can explain." Wyatt said after an uncomfortable silence. That was something silences with them were never uncomfortable.

"Don't you dare call me Lizzie right now, you bastard," Liz fired back at him.

"It was a moment of weakness, I promise that it won't ever happen again." Wyatt replied lamely.

"What happened to I'm right here and I always will be?" Liz asked him with an arched eyebrow. She had a million different emotions swirling around her head at the moment; the most prominent of the two were rage and grief.

"Liz, that still stands, I'm not going anywhere." Wyatt swore to her.

"Wy, you might not have gone anywhere on me physically, but you sure the shit aren't here with me mentally. If you were you would have never found the need to cheat on me." Liz argued with him.

"Liz, it's just that we have been together so long that I felt the need to try something new, that being said she wasn't you." Wyatt said he had a pleading tone to his voice.

"Wyatt, I should be more than enough for you, you shouldn't have had the need to try something new. If there was something that you wanted to try in bed all you had to do was ask me." Liz yelled at him.

"Lizzie, I really wish you would keep your voice down, I don't want the kids to hear you." Wyatt said trying to calm her down.

"You really are a bastard, it is bad enough that you cheated on me, but you had balls enough to do it with our kids in the house." Liz said gazing at him with an incredulous look on her face.

"Liz, I don't know what to say right now." Wyatt replied shrugging his shoulders helplessly.

"Wyatt, I want you out. As much as it pains me to say it, I need you to leave." Liz said with tears streaming down her face.

"Lizzie, please," Wyatt begged her.

"Wyatt, as much as I want you to stay, I need you to go right now." Liz replied.

"Fine, I can see that you need some time to think. I'll be back later." Wyatt said kissing her on top of her head before he orbed out.

Liz threw herself back on the couch and proceeded to bawl like her world had been crumbled. In all actuality it had, because Wyatt was her everything. Her greatest fear was that Wyatt was going to leave her just like every other man in her life had.

* * *

><p>Calleigh was confused as hell to be in her apartment, so she figured that she would just go with it when she heard a knock on her door. She opened the door to find the last person that she expected to see standing there.<p>

"Mike, what the fuck are you doing here?" Calleigh demanded of her ex. He was really the last person in the world that she wanted to see.

"Listen, Cal, I just want to talk to you." Mike replied putting his hands up in a sign that said he meant her no harm.

"I don't want to talk to you, Mike. I've seen your version of talking, I wound up in the hospital the last time that I talked to you." Calleigh spit out at him with venom dripping from her words.

"Just let me come in for a minute and I swear I can explain everything to you." Mike pleaded with her.

"No, I don't want you in here. I don't trust you anymore and I want you to leave right now." Calleigh seethed at him. She didn't know how dense this guy was.

"I think that you really need to hear what I have to say." Mike said grabbing her arm.

"Michael, it would be in your best interests to let go of me right now." Calleigh hissed through clenched teeth.

"What are you going to do if I don't? Use your powers on me?" Mike asked her with an amused look on his face.

"Maybe, I wouldn't test me if I were you." Calleigh said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Like I believe that, you had every chance to in the past and let's face it you were too damn chicken to go through with it." Mike taunted her.

"I've grown a lot as a person since then. Losing a child that you didn't even know about will do that to you." Calleigh retorted.

"Any kid we had would have been a worthless piece of shit just like you." Mike said his green eyes hardening.

Calleigh didn't know what came over her, but she hauled off and punched him in the face as hard as she could. "I'm not to weak or useless to that." She spit out at him.

Mike let go of her arm and brought his hand up to his lip. His fingers came away sticky with blood. "You are going to pay for that bitch." He pushed his way past her and into her apartment. He made damn sure to slam the door shut behind him.

"There is nothing that you can do to me that is worse than what you have already done." Calleigh had pretty much just issued a challenge to him.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Mike said glaring at her. He brought up his hand and smacked her as hard as he could across the face with the back of it.

Calleigh was staggered, but that didn't stop her from punching him in the face again. "I told you, I've picked up a few things since the last time that we did this."

Mike backhanded her across the face again. "You haven't learned enough to be able to dodge that though." He smirked to himself.

He hit her again and the next thing that Calleigh knew she was lying on the floor while he beat the living shit out of her. This was just like old times when she would let him beat on her on a daily basis and she didn't like the memories that feeling this way brought up.

Finally Mike grew tired of beating her and he got up leaving her a bloody mess lying on the floor. "I told you not to mess with me, princess, maybe one of these days you'll learn." He leaned down and kissed her roughly before walking out of the apartment. He never once stopped to take notice of the tears that were silently making their way down her cheeks.

Calleigh couldn't move without throbbing pain coursing through her body. With a great effort she curled up into the fetal position and cried her heart out. Her greatest fear was that Mike would get his hands on her and beat her again just for old times' sake.

* * *

><p>Roman didn't have to be transported any further than the tunnels of the underworld to be put into his own personal hell.<p>

He was wandering around the tunnel he had been assigned to investigate with his flashlight bouncing off of the dirt walls. All of a sudden he felt something crawling up the back of his neck. With great trepidation he reached his hand behind him and pulled whatever it was off of him.

He wasn't ashamed of the fact that he screamed just like a little schoolgirl when he saw that a spider had been crawling on him. His heart automatically started beating faster and he broke out in a cold sweat.

Roman Nicolae wasn't scared of much as a matter of fact he could stare down most demons without blinking an eye. He was not at all ashamed of the fact that spiders ranked number one on his list of things that scared him.

Once he got his wits about him again he stomped the spider under his boot heel. "There, you won't be bothering me anymore, you fucker." He said and then he spit on the dead spider to ass insult to injury.

His girlfriend pretty much had a field day with the fact that he seeing a spider turned him into a crying little girl. He didn't find it funny at all because he was fucking terrified of the damn thing.

Roman tried to put the spider out of his mind as he walked further into the tunnel. He did find it funny that none of his group was with him, but this was the underworld pretty much anything could happen.

As he walked along he heard what sounded like little feet scurrying. He just figured it was some more rats or something running around and he didn't think anything of it. He shone his flashlight on the ground so that he wouldn't trip over anything, since he had a pretty horrible sense of direction.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Roman exclaimed when he saw what lay before him.

On the ground directly in the path that he had to walk in were thousands of spiders scurrying around.

"Fuck me, this is not fucking happening right now." Roman muttered. What he really wanted to do was run, but he couldn't manage to make his legs work at the moment. It was like he was glued to the spot where he was standing.

With every breath that he took it seemed like the spiders were getting closer and closer to touching him. He knew that he would die of a heart attack on the spot if they got any closer to him much less touched him.

"Uh, Chuck, I know that you're busy right now, but I could really use some help." Roman called out to his older brother. He wasn't too proud to ask for help if he needed it and right now he needed it.

He waited until he knew that his brother wasn't going to come and then he called his friend. "Listen, Wy, I really need right now and I'm not kidding. Trust me I wouldn't kid about this."

Roman went through in his mind everyone that he could call and he tried them without much success. He could his breathing starting to get irregular and that really wasn't a good thing. His mother was a doctor so he knew these things.

He had one last person that he could call and he only wanted to do this as a last resort, but he didn't have much of a choice at the moment. "B, I hate calling you like this I know that you're going to laugh, but I need you to come get me because of all the spiders that are here." Roman yelled out. He hadn't wanted to call Bianca because he knew that she would make fun of him.

When he could see that no one was coming for him, he pushed himself up against the dirt wall as close as he could get and he started crying like a baby.

* * *

><p>Rachel turned up in the middle of P3 the place was pretty crowded. She didn't know what was going on so she thought it would be best to try to find someone that she knew. That wouldn't really be a hard task beings that she knew ninety-five percent of the people that worked in the club.<p>

She fought her way through a sea of bodies just to make it to the bar. What she saw when she got there made her wish that she hadn't come looking at all. There sitting next to her boyfriend on a barstool was a blonde headed young woman. There was no question in her mind that the woman was Julie, Chris's ex-girlfriend.

The two were talking and laughing, it appeared that they were having a good time. Rachel couldn't believe that he was with her after everything that she had done to him.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Rachel asked him with her hands on her hips.

"Rach, I didn't expect to see you here." Chris said by way of greeting.

"I think that much is pretty fucking obvious." Rachel spat back at him.

"Rach, maybe we should go into my mom's office so we can talk." Chris suggested to her. The last thing he wanted was for her to beat his ass in front of witnesses.

"I think that that might be a damn good idea." Rachel agreed an icy tone in her voice and her hands on her hips. She didn't say another word as she followed Chris back to Piper's office.

"Rach, I know that this looks bad." Chris said to start things off.

"You're damn right, this does look bad. I have no clue what you're doing with her when she is the one who shattered your heart and I had to work hard to put it back together." Rachel wasn't going to allow him to make a fool out of her if she could help it.

"I promise you that I have never cheated on you if that helps matters any." Chris offered trying to make her feel better about the whole situation.

"You don't have to cheat with your body, you are able to cheat with your mind as well, and from where I stand that is what you have been doing." Rachel pointed out to him.

"Rach, I didn't set out trying to break your heart, if you believe nothing else I say I need you to believe that." Chris tried talking some sense to her.

"Clearly something has changed now and you want out of this." Rachel said calling him on his bullshit.

"Rachel, Julie wants to give this thing between us one more try and I owe it to myself to see how it works out." Chris explained to her.

"Don't you love me anymore?" Rachel asked him.

"I do love you, the problem is that I love her more. I won't be any good to you if I'm always wondering in the back of my mind if I could have had something with her." Chris replied.

"That is a really nice thing for you to say to me, Chris. I'm the one who put your heart back together after she broke it." Rachel seethed at him.

"I know and I will always be grateful to you for doing that. But, I think it's time that you and I face facts, what we have together is nothing more than a rebound thing and we need to accept that before we get anymore into it than we already are." Chris reasoned with her.

"Just get out of my sight, go be with your whore if that is what you want." Rachel said she was trying hard to keep the tears at bay. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had made her cry.

"For what it's worth I did love you." Chris said kissing her on the head before he walked back out into the club.

After he had gone Rachel took a deep shuddering breath and let the sadness she was feeling overtake her. She started crying like she hoped to make a river out of her tears.

* * *

><p>Wyatt wasn't feeling nervous at all as he walked into his apartment. Though he found it strange that there wasn't a lot of noise coming from it given the amount of people that lived in there. He was even more surprised to see that his wife was sitting on the couch by herself looking like she had lost her best friend. She had tears running down her face and she looked like she hadn't been getting much sleep.<p>

Wyatt was instantly at her side and he took her into his arms. "What's wrong, Lizzie?" he asked the concern was apparent in his voice and in his eyes.

"Wy, you really shouldn't be here right now, but I'm happy to see you. I should have known that you would find me hiding out here." Liz replied burying her face into his chest.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong then I won't be able to help you." Wyatt tried getting through to her.

"The only thing that matters is that you're here now and you make me feel better just by being here." Liz replied.

"Baby, I'm really glad that being with me makes you feel better, but I need to know what's wrong." Wyatt was damn near pleading with her to tell him what was going on. He hated seeing his wife in this much pain and not being able to do anything about it.

"Wyatt, there is nothing that you can do right now unless you can perform miracles." Liz told him bluntly.

"Who needs a miracle?" Wyatt asked her.

"You do," Liz stated simply.

"Why would I need a miracle?" Wyatt asked her, she really knew better than to say things that would confuse him.

"Because, you're evil now." Liz said talking to him like he was a backwards child.

"Lizzie, that is not possible, the only thing that I can't be is evil." Wyatt swore to her.

"I wouldn't have believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. You used your powers on Chris. If I had just me to consider then maybe I could still be with you, but I have to think about our kids in this too." Liz informed him seriously.

"Lizzie, you have to know that I love you and our kids, I would never do anything to hurt you." Wyatt promised her. He knew that there was no way that he could ever hurt his wife or his children for that matter.

"Wuvey Bear, you have to understand that there is no way that I can take that chance with my babies' safety." Liz reasoned with him.

"They are my babies too, and you have to understand that there is no way in this world that I could ever hurt them or you." Wyatt replied adamantly.

"You say that now, but I don't know that you'll be singing that tune if you keep going any further on the path you're on right now." Liz argued with him.

"Liz, I am incapable of hurting you or those kids." Wyatt said trying to get her to listen to reason.

"And I always thought that you were incapable of hurting your little brother, but that obviously isn't the case anymore." Liz spit back at him. He was starting to piss her off now.

"I honestly don't know how I let things get to this point." Wyatt said holding onto her like his life depended on it.

"According to you there is no such thing as good and evil only power." Liz scoffed at the notion.

"Tell me what I have to do to make this right." Wyatt begged her.

"I honestly don't know that you can. Because even if by some miracle you manage to turn good again, I don't know that I'll be able to forgive for breaking your promise to me." Liz replied with a shrug.

"What promise was that?" Wyatt asked her. Surely she couldn't be talking about the one promise he knew that he would never break.

"You know what promise I'm talking about don't act like you're dumb. I know that you may have your moments sometimes, but you are anything but stupid. You left me for the sake of gathering more power. You promised that you would always be there for me and you lied to me." Liz told him with more tears falling from her eyes.

"Lizzie, I am so fucking sorry." Wyatt said as he started to tear up.

"It's a little late for sorry now." Liz replied.

"For right now, just let me hold you and we can pretend like everything is right in the world." Wyatt begged her.

"Ok, but know that if I can't find a way to save you I will stop you." Liz relented.

Wyatt held onto her like he was never going to get to hold her again. He rested his chin on her head and let the tears roll down his face. He was living two fears at the moment. He was afraid of turning into Lord Wyatt and he was afraid that somehow he would end up hurting his wife. "I'm right here, and I always will be." He whispered softly before kissing her on top of her head.

* * *

><p>Parker groaned when he saw what he found himself in the middle of. Honestly he rather face the Triad alone then deal with what he was dealing with right now. Of course him being afraid of clowns he had managed to wind up in the one place that he was sure to run into one, the rodeo.<p>

"Of all the things for me to have to be scared of it just had to be fucking clowns." Parker muttered to himself bitterly.

He had to admit that the rodeo was totally cool; the only problem was that he couldn't enjoy it fully because there were at least two clowns present. He got that they were there to help keep the bull riders safe, but that didn't do anything to calm his irrational fear.

Just looking at the clowns made him break out in a cold sweat all over his body. His hands were clammy so he put them in his pockets.

He had hoped at some point that he would get over his fear of clowns, but it seemed the older he got the more they terrified him and that just wasn't something that he wanted being spread around.

"Keep it together, Park, everything is going to be just fine." Parker coached himself. _Yeah, you're not so good with the pep talks you should really leave those to your whitelighter relatives they know what they're doing when it comes to that. _He thought to himself.

He took a deep breath to steady his frayed nerves. It was really a shame to be scared of something so harmless. He had to remind himself yet again that this fear was in no way his fault. He wasn't even really sure when it had started. The only thing he knew was he couldn't see a clown without wanting to piss his pants.

"You doin' alright, young fella?" a deep male voiced asked from beside him.

Parker turned to see a leather skinned old cowboy standing next to him. "I'll be fine, it's just that I'm terrified of clowns." He admitted to the man.

"That ain't nothing to be ashamed of, I rode the circuit for twenty years and I never did get over my fear of clowns." The man replied.

Parker really hoped this wasn't an attempt to make him feel better, because it just was not working. "I have more of a phobia when it comes to clowns." He informed him.

"There ain't no shame in that either, you can't help what you're scared of." The man told him.

"I just really wish that I could get over it, there is really no sense in being scared of something that is meant for a child's amusement." Parker reasoned with him.

"You'll be just fine." The man said patting him on the back before he walked away.

Parker pulled at the neck of his shirt because he found that he was suddenly having trouble breathing. There was really no sense in that because those clowns weren't even close to him at the moment.

"Parker, act like you have some balls, man. If Hank and Chris were here right now they would be laughing their asses off at you because you sir are acting like a little bitch." Parker berated himself.

Parker felt what could only be described as a sense of abject terror when he saw that one of the clowns was steadily getting closer to him by the second. He wanted to run, but it seemed like some unseen force was gluing his feet to the ground.

He did his very best not to scream like a little bitch when he saw that the clown was standing right next to him. It was only with great effort that he didn't pass out. He could feel his heart thumping the bass line to a rock song in his chest.

"Could you please get away from me?" Parker asked the clown his voice sounding small. It came out as more of a squeak. He had basically been reduced to a small child trapped inside a grown man's body.

The clown didn't reply it just stood there looking at him with that painted on grin. Parker didn't feel ashamed in the least bit when he felt the first hot tear make its way down his face.

* * *

><p>Lilly walked into her bedroom to find her husband hurriedly stuffing clothes into a duffel bag that he held open in his hand. She didn't know what the hell was going on with him, but she didn't like the looks of it.<p>

"Jakie, what are you doing?" Lilly asked him.

Jake looked up at her with what appeared to be regret shining in his blue eyes, she cold also see a little bit of pain there. "I was actually hoping that I could be done with this before you got home. Obviously I didn't have much luck in that department." He replied.

"Why are you packing a bag?" Lilly asked she was confused. To the best of her knowledge everything between them had been running smoothly.

"Because, I've decided that it is not fair for you to have to put up with my half demon bullshit anymore. You clearly have no way of knowing when or if I'm going to turn evil on you." Jake informed her.

"Jakie, that is not your decision to make. It is up to me whether or not I want to put up with you and the risk that come along with you being half demon. It's not fair for you to take that decision out of my hands. I had the chance to back out of this and I didn't take it. I said I do knowing that I would rather have you the way that you are than not have you at all." Lilly was speaking to him from the heart and she meant every word that had come out of her mouth.

"Lilly, it is clear that you made the wrong decision and I am trying to spare us both a lot of heartache down the road." Jake might as well have been talking to a brick wall when it came that subject. Lilly was head over heels in love with him and nothing he could say would change that.

"I didn't make the wrong decision, I am with you because I love you and I don't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else." Lilly stated firmly.

"Lilly, you're still young, you'll find love again with someone who comes with a hell of a lot less baggage than I do." Jake reasoned with her.

"We all have baggage, Cooper, and it just some happens that your baggage fits perfectly with mine." Lilly retorted. She wasn't just going to let him walk away from her without putting up a fight first.

"Well, my baggage is very likely to get you hurt or worse. I'm doing this because I love and I couldn't live with knowing that you got hurt just because you're married to me." Jake replied with a shrug his mind was made up and she wasn't going to change it.

"Fine, go if that is what you think you have to do. Just know that if you change your mind I'll still be here." Lilly said pressing a passionate kiss to his lips. Without another word on the matter Jake was gone.

Lilly waited until she knew for sure that he wasn't coming back right then to crawl into the bed and cried like she had never cried before.

* * *

><p>The eleven were sitting around the living room of the manor. There wasn't really much that they could do at the moment given the fact that their older siblings were all running around doing God only knew what.<p>

Mel was the only one of the younger kids that knew about Dodge being captured and she planned to keep it that way for as long as possible. There was no sense making Val worry more than she already was about the Triad.

"I can't believe the older kids call a mandatory meeting and then they don't even bother to show up for it." Carly bitched. Of course she was going to bitch about anything that kept her from spending what little free time she had with Jason.

"You know them, something important probably came up that they couldn't put off until later." Val agreed with her best friend while rolling her eyes.

"You two aren't being fair right now, you know as well as I do that what the older kids do is important." Hailey said shaking her head at the way those two chose to behave all of the time.

"They did make a pretty big deal out of us all being here, but whatever came up was probably pretty important." Emily said. She could see both sides of the argument, but she knew that Hailey was more likely to be right than Carly and Val were.

"Hell, for all we know they got sent on another one of their little trips and that is always fun for us to have to get them out of those messes." Penny commented dryly.

"You would think that as many times as they got sent on their little trips that they would know better than to get trapped into something like that." Ricky threw out there for the sake of making conversation.

"My youngest sister happens to run around with that group, so they probably have to devote a lot of their time to making sure that she doesn't cause herself any harm." Chase was not going to pass up the chance to get in a dig at Oriana even if she wasn't in the room to hear it.

"Not to mention that they have to explain things to Wyatt at least twice so he doesn't get confused." Billy had to put his two cents in on the matter as well.

"Billy, it isn't very nice for you to talk about your cousin that way." Mia teased him. She wasn't really sure where things stood between them at the moment, but she was sure that she really liked kissing him earlier.

"I can tell you all for a fact that they didn't go on one of their trips. They just had to go to the underworld to dig around in something." Mel informed them trying to be a vague as possible so they didn't get suspicious.

"They didn't tell you what they were going to do?" Patty asked her cousin.

"Charlie, you know as well as I do that they don't let us in on their plans." Mel reminded her. It wasn't like any of them needed to be reminded of how protective the older kids were of them.

"Jesus Christ, if we did half the shit that they do they would have our asses for sure." Ricky commented shaking his head. He didn't know when his older brothers and his older sister were going to get it through their heads that he was an adult now.

"I can hear Prue now. She would throw a fucking fit if Penny and I thought about doing half of the shit that she does." Val said scoffing. She loved her sister for wanting to keep her safe, but at some point she was going to have to start fighting her own battles.

"Hey, nobody else has to deal with Wyatt and Chris like have to. They are Prue and Piper Halliwell Jr. Wyatt gets his overprotective bullshit from Aunt Prue and Chris is just like mom." Mel bitched.

"I can honestly say that Hank isn't that bad. I can tell my brother things without him going through the roof on me." Patty said she had gotten it pretty easy when it came to having an older sibling.

"He is only that easy going with you. He tends to lecture me from time to time." Carly retorted. She didn't stop to take into account that he needed to lecture her or she would get into more trouble than she already did if that was at all possible.

"Oh, please, I don't want to hear you people bitch and moan until you have to deal with having B as an older sister. With her it is do as I say and not as I do. I pulled one job for Uncle Mickey and I thought that she was going to fucking kill me. She didn't stop to consider the fact that she has done countless jobs for him over the years." Chase complained. Bianca was his favorite sister, but she could be a bitch when she wanted to be.

"Chase, she only keeps you from pulling jobs because she knows how badly that can turn out." Mel reasoned with him.

"I think that maybe the spell that B used may have fixed you a little too well. Don't get me wrong I'm glad that you're not walking around here like a zombie anymore. But, I think that you might be more annoying than you were before." Carly could pass up the chance to get some good-natured teasing in on her cousin.

"Carly, call a spade a spade, I was fucking crazy before. As a matter of fact I was one step out of the nut house. Now I'm just as sane as any Halliwell can be." Mel corrected her.

"That means you're only about two steps out of the nut house." Billy cracked.

"Billy, why must we always remind you that you are a Halliwell too?" Patty asked her cousin.

"Like I told you earlier, I know that I'm a Halliwell, I just like making those comments to piss you off." Billy replied not sounding repentant in the least bit.

"Billy, I would watch myself if I were you, Charlie will kick your ass into the middle of next week." Mia advised him.

"Good, then I won't have to deal with this thing with the Triad, I'm not really seeing a down side here." Billy couldn't help laughing at himself that was a pretty good one.

"Billy, just shut the fuck up while you're still ahead." Val told him. She honestly didn't know how she was related to him sometimes.

"Billy doesn't know the meaning of the word ahead." Ricky said rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Ok, guys, stop picking on Billy." Hailey told them. The guy got on her nerves but they were starting to take it to the extreme.

"Holy shit, Tinker Bell has spoken, it might be wise to listen to her for a change." Chase cracked. He then had to put his arms up to defend against the blows that Hailey proceeded to rain down on him with surprising force.

"Hoyt, I will fucking kick your ass and send you home crying to your mommy if you fuck with me again." Hailey was dead serious that couldn't even be considered a threat because it had sounded more like a promise.

"Hails, go easy on his already fragile ego, he has a hard enough time living with the fact that his middle sister could kick his ass with one hand tied behind his back." Emily told her.

"Hey, girl, don't you talk about my sister-in-law like that." Patty scolded her playfully.

"Honestly, you and Mel are the only two people I know besides Junior who can get along with B." Carly muttered more to herself than to anyone else in the room.

"Carly, don't call him Junior you know that he doesn't like it. It will only lead to you two getting into a fight." Penny begged her older cousin. She was just tired of all the bullshit.

"Pens, you know that Carly wouldn't be Carly if she didn't say something that was likely to piss one of the older kids off." Huck pointed out to his girlfriend. He had been pretty quiet up until that point. It's just that with Mike going to visit his dad he had a lot on his mind. Getting thrown out of the army would be worth getting to kick the son of a bitch's ass again. But, both his dad and his sister would have a fit if he did something like that.

"Penny, I used to like your boyfriend until he talked to my best friend like that." Val told her sister in a conversational tone.

"You were sleeping with my boyfriend until three months before we got together." Penny reminded her.

"Honey, you would be hard pressed to find a guy that your sister or her partner in crime haven't slept with. I mean you saw Carly's little black book." Mel pointed out to her.

"Speaking of my little black book I haven't seen that thing in almost a year." Carly said with a thoughtful look on her face. "I've kinda been wondering what happened to it."

"I'm sure that Hank managed to get his hands on it and burn it." Patty informed her twin.

"You had a little black book? I thought that was only something that guys did." Mia said with a questioning look on her face.

"Mia, Carly has had so many men that she had to have a way to keep track of them all. It's not like she could put all of them on the contacts' on her phone." Emily joked.

"No shit, my phone would have had so many numbers that people would have thought I was a hooker." Carly said like she was proud of that little fact.

"Carly, you and Val are basically hookers." Mel couldn't pass up the chance to call those two hookers; hell they were proud of it.

"I will have you know that I would have sex without getting paid for it. Let's face it I'm kinda kinky." Val stated and everyone but Carly either groaned or rolled their eyes in Mel's case she did both.

"Val, we are not even going to get into how not right that statement was right now." Huck said laughing at her.

"And to think you had sex with her willingly." Penny said. It didn't really bother her that Huck had slept with her sister, but she liked giving them both shit about it.

"Penny, I really wish you wouldn't remind the rest of us that your boyfriend and your sister used to be fuck buddies, if it's not weird for you it is for me." Ricky said doing a full body shake he tried to keep that fact out of his mind as much as possible.

"Only in this family would something like that happen. I swear we should have our own reality show." Chase chortled.

"The first episode can be all about how Hank has been married to sisters." Carly felt the need to remind everyone of that every chance that she got.

"First of all, if I were you I wouldn't let Hank or B hear me say that. Second of all it would take at least three episodes for them to get us all introduced because there are so many of us." Mel joked with her.

"Damn, Mel, it is really good to hear you joking again." Patty said smiling at her best friend.

"It is really good to find things to laugh about again." Mel replied returning her smile.

Chase started rubbing his chest like he was in pain. "Did any of you guys feel that?" he asked.

"I didn't feel anything." Carly answered him.

"What did you feel?" Mel asked him going flipping the switch and going back into leader mode.

"It's my sisters it feels like they are in trouble." Chase answered rubbing the spot on his chest again.

"Now that you mention it I just picked up a weird vibe from Hank." Patty said making a face.

"Ok, that's it something is up, I'm getting something that feels like fear from Wyatt and Chris." Mel said.

"Fuck, it has to be Barbas." Ricky cussed.

"Yeah, their fun time is over we are going to the parents with this right now." Mel announced.

* * *

><p>"I really wish I knew what was taking those damn kids so long. They should have been back by now." Piper said. Predictably she was pacing around the kitchen in hopes of burning off some nervous energy.<p>

"Piper, you need to relax they still have a little bit of time left." Prue tried calming her younger sister.

"They have half an hour, that really isn't that much time for them to get things taken care of." Piper replied in a snippy tone.

"Ok, if it makes you feel any better we can always tack on an extra thirty minutes. You know as well as I do that that group of people does not work well on a time table at all." Paige said coming to what she thought was a reasonable compromise.

"No, we can't give them any more time. If we go down there and it turns out that they don't need us that is fine, but if we give them more time then they could be in trouble and we would have no way of knowing it." Piper shot that idea down pretty quickly.

"I really like to know where the younger of my twin boys is right now." Phoebe said both because she was trying to get her sister on another topic and because she was really worried about Greg.

"I'm sure that you have nothing to worry about with him. As a matter of fact he is most likely knocking boots with my baby sister right now." Lyn offered helpfully.

"Don't be so crass, Lynette Anastasia, I know that you don't kiss your mother with that mouth." Frank joked with his wife.

"First of all I wasn't aware that you knew how to use big words like crass, Francis Xavier. Second of all you didn't mind me doing things to you that would make my mother have a stoke last night." Lyn zinged him pretty good on that one.

"Ew, note to self start knocking before you shimmer in you never know what you're going to hear." Greg said shaking his head from side to side to get rid of the mental picture that Lyn had just given him.

"Cody Gregory, where have you been? Your mother was worried sick about you." Coop asked his son. It wasn't hard to think of him as his son now. There was no doubting that he loved the boy as much as if he had raised him from birth.

"I was unavoidably detained." Greg replied putting it the most diplomatic means possible.

"And I'm sure your warden just so happens to answer to the name Donnie." Lyn snorted.

Piper high fived her friend, "That was a good one, Lyn."

"You know me, I do what I can." Lyn replied like it was no big deal.

"What about your brother and sister?" Phoebe asked him.

"Prue and Coop went with the others just like planned. The thing of it is it took them a second to get going. You know how they are they had to have a five minute argument before they could go." Greg retorted.

"Where exactly did they go?" Henry asked him.

"They might have went down to the source's dungeon, because that is where Gideon said they were holding him." Greg said looking down at the floor as he spoke. He knew that he was going to be in trouble for not coming to tell them that sooner.

"Cody Gregory, I'm thinking that that is information it would have been useful to have hours ago." Piper scolded her nephew.

"Sorry, Aunt Piper, as I said before I got detained." Greg replied with a charming smile.

"Cody, you are so grounded that it isn't funny." Phoebe told her son.

"Mom, you can't ground me since I don't live with you." Greg pointed out to her.

"She has never let something like that stop her before. Two summers ago she grounded Chuck to her condo and I must say that I was impressed as hell." Derek said bringing him into the loop.

Greg gulped and a bit of fear flashed in his blue eyes. "I'm sorry, mommy." He said trying to charm his way out of trouble.

"Damn you, Greg, you know that there is no way for me to stay mad at you if you play the mommy card." Phoebe cussed.

At that moment the younger kids came walking into the room.

"Mom, we've got a little bit of a problem. There is something wrong with the older kids." Mel announced.

"Piper, we better get the future kids down here we are going to need their help for this." Prue told her little sister.

"Bumblebee, I have something to tell you and I'm giving you fair warning you're not going to like it." Phoebe informed her daughter with a grim look on her face.

* * *

><p>Dodge was in such an excruciating amount of pain that the nerve endings in his body had long ago went numb to keep from adding anymore pain to his already overloaded system. There was not a spot on his body that wasn't marred with a mark of some sort. Blood was flowing freely from his face, his chest, and his abdomen. His long hair was plastered to his face by a sheen of blood, sweat, and tears. To his credit though he hadn't made a sound throughout his whole ordeal. That was probably why Christie had decided to be so rough with him. If he didn't cry out in pain then she didn't get her happy feeling.<p>

He wished for what he knew had to be the thousandth time that his cousin had sent someone else back to do this. Any one of his cousin would have been able to pull this off without getting caught, but no like the damn ass he was he had walked right into a trap that he had ignored all the warning signs for.

His only consolation was that if he didn't live through this the others would have time enough to mount an offensive against the Triad and then they wouldn't be a menace to the future anymore, but more important than that was the fact that they wouldn't be around to kill his mother. He was such a momma's boy that it was not funny, and it hurt to breathe knowing that she was laying in the ground somewhere at the moment and this was the only way he cold find to bring her back. That was the only thing that kept him from saying fuck it I quit some days.

He had to hold out hope that his family would get him out of this alive. They had never let him down in the past and he didn't expect them to do something new and start now. He just had to hold on for a little while longer. By now someone surely knew that something wasn't right with him. _Yeah, right, who am I kidding? They don't even know where I am right now because I make it a habit to run off and not tell anyone where I'm going. _

Dodge was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a piece of white hot metal being pressed to his skin. He gritted his teeth to keep from yelling out, but the truth was it was getting harder and harder for him to remind silent. _'Just a little while longer, Dodge, hold out just long enough for them to get some things figured out and then you can give up if you want to.' _He told himself.

He looked at Christie with extreme hatred burning bright in his eyes. _'Fuck that shit, I'm going to live just to piss this bitch on.' _"Bring it on bitch, I know that's not the best that you've got." Dodge challenged her just to prove that he wasn't giving up anytime soon.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it, I'm sorry for the wait. We really got into the meat of things this chapter. It looks like the older kids are all being forced to live out their greatest fears and for some it isn't what you'd think that they would be afraid. I really had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope that you guys liked it. I know I normally do a long chapter at the end of every episode, but I figured that I would throw two long chapters in this time. Val is not going to be pleased at all when she finds out that everyone else knew that Dodge was in trouble and they didn't bother to tell her. Poor Troy seems to always have to deal with his daddy issues when they are forced to face their fears. You really have to feel for Chuck with the things that he was seeing, he knows that his dad loves him, but that is not what his head is telling him at the moment. I think that I like Greg and Donnie together as a couple they seem to have some pretty good chemistry. Only Paige would be more worried about her cousin spilling the beans than about him getting killed. Until next time please review.


	5. Living Hell

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903, Smart One 17, and Twiggy31 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Living Hell<p>

"Mom, I'm not going to lie, you're really scaring me right now." Val told her mother. They had been in the sunroom together for five minutes now and Phoebe had yet to speak a word to her.

"Baby, I just have to think of how I'm going to tell you this." Phoebe replied.

"Mom, I'm a big girl, I can handle it." Val assured her.

"Bumblebee, the Triad has Dodge, more specifically Christie has him and she is torturing him." Phoebe just blurted out.

"That's impossible I just saw Dean this morning and he was fine." Val replied.

"Honey, Troy got some sort of vision of him and I'm more than inclined to believe that it was true. That is where your older siblings and your older cousins are right now they are doing everything in their power to get him back safely." Phoebe told her.

"Mom, I can't let anything bad happen to him, I have to go after him." Val said tearing up.

"There's more, the older kids have to be in trouble because of the weird vibes everyone is getting from them, so we are going to have to go rescue them before we can even think about getting Dodge out of there." Phoebe explained to her.

"I can't just sit back and do nothing mom, I would be the worst mother in the world if I let him die without doing anything about it." Val argued with her.

"Baby, I'm not telling you to sit back and do nothing about it. I'm just telling you that I don't think it's a good idea for you kids to risk yourself by going up against the Triad until you know how to get rid of them." Phoebe replied reasonably.

"Mom, if it were me or one my siblings down there you know that you wouldn't be sitting on your ass doing nothing right now. I can't do that either, I know that he hasn't even been thought about yet, but Dean is still my little boy and I have to do what I can to get him back." Val stated firmly.

"I had a feeling that you were going to say something like that. I know that you have to go do this, but I'm going to see if we can't get the future kids to go with you that way you would be taking less of a risk." Phoebe replied. She was proud of her daughter, but that didn't mean that she wasn't scared for her at the moment.

* * *

><p>Lyn and Paige were both standing at the island in the kitchen with an empty potion pot sitting on the burner. They were staring at the pot like they hoped it would just give them the answer as to what kind of potion that they should make. They had all kinds of herbs sitting out on the counter just waiting to be put to use.<p>

"Paige, I'm not going to lie, I'm not really sure what to do on this one." Lyn said turning to face her friend.

"I'm pretty sure that whatever we make should be able to really blow a hole in shit." Paige replied.

"Stun potion?" Lyn asked her.

"That sounds pretty good to me." Paige agreed with her. Quickly and expertly they both mixed the ingredients into the pot and left it on the burner to boil.

"I'm pretty sure that this is missing something." Lyn commented.

"It probably is, but I'm not sure what more we could put in there." Paige was feeling pretty apprehensive about this potion.

Paige walked into the room at that moment and threw some herbs into the potion pot. "At least that way, it will pack a little more of a punch." She commented.

"Paige Victoria, you can't just throw things in there that can totally change the composition of the potion." Lyn scolded her granddaughter.

"Trust me on this one, I know what I'm doing." Paige assured her grandmother.

"Lyn, I really don't feel comfortable going up against the Triad with this flimsy ass potion." Paige told her friend.

"That's assuming that we are actually going to let you guys go." Paige commented with a chuckle.

"Of course we're going, someone has to go save your parent's asses while you guys go save Dodge." Piper informed her granddaughter.

"You know, Paige, we're going to have to do something that I don't really want to do." Lyn told her.

"What is that?" Paige asked with a sigh.

"We're going to have to call my annoying ass little sister to help us with this potion." Lyn said hanging her head in resignation.

"Which sister?" Paige asked fighting the urge to sigh again.

"Angie, she is a potions teacher after all." Lyn replied.

"I say you call Donnie over here and make her do it." Paige suggested to her.

"I can do one better than that." Lyn replied with a smirk. "Frank, call your brother over here and we'll make him get his wife over here. I mean, they both should be here anyway their daughter did manage to get herself into this mess with our daughters."

"Mickey, get your ass to the manor now you ugly little bastard." Frank called out to his little brother; he really needed no excuse to harass his brother.

Mickey shimmered into the room a moment later with a pissed off look on his face. "What do you want, Frankie?" he asked.

"Lyn wants to talk to you. And stop fucking calling me Frankie." Frank answered his brother.

"What do you need, Lyn?" Mickey asked.

"I need you to call Angie over here." Lyn informed him.

"You need me to call your sister for you?" Mickey asked her with a look of disbelief on his face.

"She has a tendency not to come when I call her especially when she's working and I know that she'll come for you." Lyn explained to him.

"Lyn, I'm not even going to comment on your word choice with that one." Paige said trying to stifle a giggle.

"Paige, don't be disgusting." Lyn couldn't help chuckling though.

"I don't get it." Mickey said with a confused look on his face.

"Well, Uncle Mickey, if I have to explain what is perverted about grandma saying that Aunt Angie will come for you then there is really no hope for you." Paige's mind was damn near always in the gutter just like the woman that she was named after.

"Paige Victoria, I'm going to have to ask you to stop talking right now." Leo told his granddaughter shaking his head at her.

"Angie, baby, I need you." Mickey called to his wife sweetly. He knew better than to sound like he was ordering her to do anything.

Angie shimmered into the room a minute later. "What do you want, Michael?" she asked her husband.

"Your sister wants to talk to you." Mickey answered her pointing to Lyn.

"Lyn, what could possibly be that important? I was at work, out of Mickey and I one of us has to be steadily employed." Angie asked heaving a great sigh.

"First of all I think that you should be here right now, since your oldest daughter is in the middle of a mess. And second of all I need your help with a potion." Lyn explained to her like she was dense.

"What kind of trouble did your crazy ass daughter get my daughter into this time?" Angie asked shaking her head.

"B didn't get Rachel into anything this has to do with the Triad. We know that they are in trouble because they have been sending off weird vibes and they were supposed to be back from the underworld by now." Lyn answered her question as best she could.

"What kind of potion are you guys making?" Angie asked. If her daughter was in trouble she was going to do everything in her power to help her.

"What we need is a potion that is going to stun the Triad long enough for us to get the older kids out of there and buy the younger kids some time with what they are going to be doing." Lyn informed her.

"I'm going to need you and Paige to both step away from the potion making materials right now. Paige is dangerous with potions and you aren't as good as you think you are with them." Angie said shooing them both away from the counter.

"If it helps any you guys can use my blood." Greg offered helpfully.

"How would that be helpful?" Coop asked his son.

"The Triad is bonded with me because they were my advisors, if you use my blood against them it will stun them for a little while longer. You don't have to hit them all with it since they are a collective, if you weaken all of them you weaken them all." Greg explained.

"How does he know all of this?" Angie asked talking about him like he wasn't in the room.

"Up until a couple of months ago I was the source." Greg replied like it was no big deal.

"Angie, before you reply to that in any way, I think that I should point out to you that our baby sister seems to be mighty attached to him." Lyn threw out there.

"That is because that girl doesn't have the sense that God gave a dog about most things." Angie commented shaking her head.

"Ange, the potion." Lyn said trying to get her sister back on topic.

"You're going to have to give me a minute to think here. I can't come up with this shit off the top of my head there is a science to it, it's not like I'm a spells teacher." Angie replied.

"Don't let B hear you say that she is very proud of what she does." Frank begged his sister-in-law.

"It's a little too late for that one, Frank. You wouldn't believe the arguments that those two get into." Leo told him.

"Yeah I would, they are like fire and ice there is no way in hell that they can get along." Frank replied.

"I'm thinking that this potion should be explosive, that is just about the only thing that I can tell you about it right now." Angie said after giving it a moment of thought.

"Angie, you kinda need to hurry on this one, we don't know what's wrong with the kids and we can't leave them down there alone for much longer." Piper said hoping to spur her on.

Of course fate decided that they didn't have enough on their plates at the moment so at about that time Victor came strolling into the kitchen.

"Prue, have you by chance seen your baby brother today?" Victor asked his oldest daughter.

"I'm so not touching that one." Prue said throwing her hands up.

"Dad, Parker is a little indisposed at the moment. Like we have to go rescue his ass right now, but I promise you that I will lay into him for not checking in with you." Piper informed her father.

"I will have you know that I hear from that boy everyday, that is why I came looking for him I haven't got a chance to talk to him today." Victor replied with a smug look on her face.

"And then people wonder where I get my smugness from sometimes, I told them it's because my middle name is Victoria." Paige commented.

"Oh dear God, I never have stopped to think about the fact that that child is named after me." Victor groaned in mock outrage.

"I will have you know that I am an all around wonderful person and you should feel honored to have me named after you." Paige replied with a gleam in her eyes.

"Paige, I really need you to go in the other room and get your posse ready to go rescue Dodge." Piper told her granddaughter.

"Please, I can assure that my boys are ready, Savannah is staying here because we can't risk her the only ones we're waiting on is the little kids to get their act together. Other than that we just need you guys to finish your potion so that we can go." Paige responded before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Mel, I can't believe that you knew my son was missing and you didn't tell me." Val yelled at her older cousin with an incredulous look on her face.<p>

"Bumblebee, I didn't want to worry you until there was a reason for you to worry. You have to understand that I was only trying to look out for you." Mel replied. She wasn't sorry that she had kept that from her and she would do it again in a heartbeat.

"Mel, he's my son I have every right to be worried about him." Val reasoned with her.

"I'm not saying that you don't have a right to be worried about him, I'm saying that I didn't want you to worry before we knew if there was something for you to be worried about." Mel said in reply.

"Fine, but I'm only not mad because I know that you were just trying to look out for me." Val huffed it was hard to stay mad at her cousin when she knew that she had only been trying to look out for her.

"Val, for what it's worth no one else knew anything about this." Huck offered. He didn't want her pissed off at him if he could help it.

"I know that no one else knew anything about this, Mel has been hanging around the older kids too long she is starting to get just a overprotective as they are." Val replied.

"One of us had to get in good with the older kids at least this way we're in the loop a little bit more." Mel retorted shrugging.

Before that line of reasoning could be taken any further the future kids walked into the room.

"Val, I promise you that we are going to do everything in our power to get Dodge back." Brady swore to his sister pulling her into a hug before kissing her on the top of her head.

"I know that you guys will." Val said smiling up at him.

"But first things first, we need a plan here." Paige announced.

"Obviously going in like the Calvary isn't going to work. The older kids tried that and that is what got them into trouble." Hailey commented.

"Yeah, there is no way that we should try that after it already didn't work out." Patty agreed with her cousin.

"That's why it would work, there is strength in number and there are more of us than there are of the older kids. I'm thinking that we should try what they tried, the only difference is the aunts are going to be down there and that way if the Triad detects us they are going to have to split their attention between us." Paige explained.

"Paige, that plan sounds just a tad bit on the suicidal side." Carly pointed out to her.

"Carly, if we had another choice we would gladly take it, but from where I stand Paige's idea has the best chance of working." Alan informed his sister.

"Really, if Paige comes up with a plan it is best just to follow it and then work out the bugs later. Trust us on this one it will work." Jack backed his cousin up.

"Paige's plans do tend to get us into trouble a lot, but that doesn't mean that they don't work. The only thing that means is that I have spent most of my natural life grounded because of her." Dom joked to lighten the mood.

"Dom, you would follow that girl into the depths of hell with a smile on your face if that is what it took to make her happy at the moment." Savannah pointed out to her brother.

"Savannah, I'm glad you opened your mouth that reminds me of something. You are staying here, because I'm pretty sure that there is a kill on sight order out on you and I don't want to risk you like that." Paige told her seriously.

"Paige, that's not fair my nephew is the one in trouble." Savannah reminded her.

"I know that, and I really want to be able to focus on getting Dodge out of there without having to worry about you too." Paige replied reasonably.

"I'll be damned if Paige just didn't sound like an adult." Brady said sounding suitably impressed with her.

"Paige, is doing that more and more these days, I think that she might finally be growing up on us." Jack cracked only to get a glare for his niece. "Or not." He added gulping.

" I for one say that we should get this show on the road." Mel spoke up.

"Let's just go make sure that the aunts are ready to do this." Paige agreed quickly. She wanted to go save her cousin before something bad happened to him.

* * *

><p>Henry was still sitting on the couch crying, he couldn't believe that this was happening to him. After everything that he had gone through to be with Bianca now she wanted him to leave because she didn't trust him to stay sober. He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts when he felt someone shaking him.<p>

"Henry, it's mom, I really need you to open your eyes and come out of this." Paige told her son. She tried to keep the look of alarm off of her face when he opened his eyes and they looked glazed over. That only added to the worry that she felt from seeing tears streaming down his face.

"Mom, are you really here?" Henry asked.

"I'm right here, baby. I need you to tell me what is bothering you so that I can help you." Paige told him gently.

"Mom, you trust me to say sober don't you?" Henry asked sounding like a little boy.

"Of course I do, I know that you would never let yourself get like you were before ever again." Paige swore to him.

"You don't think that B thinks less of me because of the things that I did while I was coming down from the booze do you?" Henry asked. That was the most important thing to him and the answer to that question would either make or break him at the moment.

"Henry Victor, your wife loves you very much and I happen to know that she could never think any less of you." Paige promised him.

"Do you promise?" Henry asked her.

"I promise, Bubba, I wouldn't lie to you about this." Paige promised him.

Henry blinked and opened his eyes again. Some of the glaze was gone but some of it was still there. "Hey, mom," he said giving her a grin.

"Hey, Handsome, do me a favor and help me get you guys out of here." Paige replied smiling at him.

"Gladly," Henry said getting up off of the ground.

Phoebe was kneeling down in front of Prue for the life of her she couldn't figure out what was wrong with her oldest child. "Ladybug, unless you tell mommy what's wrong there is no way that she can help you." It scared the shit out of her that her daughter was sweating like a pig and she seemed to be trembling.

"Mommy, you know that I don't like tight spaces." Prue replied.

"Prue, are you in a tight space right now?" Phoebe asked her.

"Yes," Prue replied her voice came out as a whisper.

"Ladybug, I promise you that if you open your eyes you will be right here with me." Phoebe said trying to get her to come around.

"I'm going to give this a try." Prue retorted. She opened her eyes, but she was still a little dazed looking.

"There are those pretty brown eyes that I like seeing so much." Phoebe smiled at her daughter.

"Mom, I really want to get out of here." Prue said as she pulled herself up off of the ground.

"I know baby, just give us a minute to get everyone else taken care of." Phoebe replied kissing her daughter on her head.

Piper was forced to conclude that her middle son was just as stubborn as she had ever dared to be. She couldn't get out of him what was wrong with him. "Peanut, you have to tell me what's wrong with you if you want to get out of here." she spoke to him gently.

"Mom, I really don't know that this is something you want to hear." Chris replied. His eyes were open, but he had a far off look in them.

"Christopher, I am your mother, you can tell me anything." Piper said and then she noticed that he had cringed when she called him Christopher. "Peanut, does this have to do with the other future?" she asked him. He nodded his head in response. "Baby, I promise you that that isn't your brother. He is a good man and he always will be."

"This is just a demon trying to mess with me?" Chris asked his mother with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"I swear to you that that is all this is." Piper promised him.

"Good, for a minute there I was getting worried." Chris said coming back around.

"You know that I would never lie to you." Piper told him smiling at him.

"I know that you wouldn't." Chris agreed with a smile of his own. His eyes swept over to where his girlfriend was sitting. Mickey was on his knees in front of her trying to make her see reason. "Uncle Mickey, what's wrong with Rach?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Hell if know, Chris, she won't tell me shit." Mickey replied with a helpless shrug.

"You want me to give it a try?" Chris asked walking over to the pair.

"At this point it couldn't hurt." Mickey said moving over so that Chris could try his hand at talking some sense into his stubborn daughter.

Chris kneeled down and took Rachel's hands in his. "Baby, what's going on?" he asked her gently.

"Chris, do you love me?" Rachel asked him.

Chris actually scoffed upon hearing that question. "Of course I love you, I love you more than anything in the world." He replied.

"You don't ever think about going back to Julie?" Rachel asked him.

"Honey, I would never in a million years go back to Julie. She ripped my heart out of my chest. Why would you think something like that?" Chris assured her.

"She was your first love and that isn't easy to get over." Rachel reasoned with him.

Chris shook his head at her. "No, she wasn't, you were my first love even if I was too stupid to realize it at the time. What I felt for Julie isn't even one tenth of what I feel for you and you can take that to the bank." He was speaking from the heart and he hoped that that was enough to bring her out of her fog.

Rachel opened her eyes to look at him and they were clear and bright. "I'm going to trust you and God will be the only one who can help you if you just lied to me." she told him but she was wearing a grin on her face.

"Of course I love you." Chris replied as he leaned in to kiss her.

"You doing ok, Rach?" Mickey asked her daughter. He had to will down the wave of pain he felt at seeing his daughter being comforted by a man who wasn't him.

"I'm fine, daddy, and don't look so stricken. You know that I still love you, I just needed to hear that from Chris." Rachel replied smiling at him.

"Ok, so I'm thinking that we should just grab the others and go. We can get them sorted out at the manor. I don't want to risk staying down here too long." Henry was mostly thinking out loud, but it was a pretty sound suggestion.

"I'm with Hank on this one, I think that we can take care of everyone else at home where it is safer." Chris agreed with his cousin, not that the disagreed on a lot.

"Then each one of you need to orb over and tell everyone else the game plan." Piper ordered them.

"I'll get right on that." Henry said throwing her a mock salute. He of course was going to be with his wife.

"I think I'll go tell the last group what is going on." Rachel said standing up.

"Be careful." Chris said pecking her on the lips.

"You too," Rachel replied before shimmering off.

* * *

><p>The living room of the manor had quickly become crowded only four members of the sixteen were up and walking around. The parents were all trying to get the others to come back to the land of the living.<p>

Frank was tending to Bianca who was stubborn as hell and he was having a hard time getting out of her what was wrong with her. "Frank Jr., if you want me to help you, you're going to have to tell me what's going on right now." he reasoned with her.

"Dad, I'm not sure that this is something you want to hear about." Bianca replied.

"You and I are old pals of course I want to hear about what's going on with you." Frank assured her.

"Ok, just remember that you asked for this." Bianca retorted. "I'm afraid of something happening to O again, I know that I don't always show it, but I do love my little sister."

"Baby, I'm not going to let anything happen to your sister ever again, and I know that you won't either. I promise you that she is going to be fine." Frank assured her.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Bianca said finally opening her eyes.

"Huh, with as stubborn as she is I would have thought that it would have taken longer to get through to her." Henry commented he still wasn't one hundred percent.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Bianca asked her husband going over to his side.

"B, you know that I wouldn't ever go back to drinking don't you?" Henry asked her.

"Hank, you and I both know how hard it was to quit, I don't think for one second that you would ever go back to being that way again." Bianca replied.

"You don't think any less of me because of the things I did when I was coming down off the booze?" Henry asked her he had to be sure of that.

"Hank, you were sick. I could never think any less of you for the things that you said when you were getting better. I knew that you didn't mean anything, hell more than that I knew that you didn't have a clue as to what planet you were on. I love you and nothing is ever going to change that, if I had a problem with the things you did back then I would have never married you." Bianca promised him.

"You promise?" Henry asked her. Finally all of the glaze left his eyes. His wife had said what he needed to hear to be divested of his fears.

"I promise, babe, there is nothing that you can do to get rid of me." Bianca swore pulling him into a kiss.

On the other side of the room Nicole was kneeling down in front of Chord, she figured that she would leave the other two to Tim for the moment. "Slaw, do you want to tell mommy what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Mom, you have to hate me after finding out about me the way that you did." Chord commented.

"Chord Isaiah, I want you to listen to me, there is no way that I could ever hate you. You are my baby boy by your daddy and I love you very much. I love you just as much as I love your brothers and your sisters." Nicole told him.

"You don't have a hard time loving me because of the way you found out about me?" Chord asked her.

"Chord, I have always thought of you as mine anyway. The only thing that finding out you were did was tell me what I already knew." Nicole replied.

Chord sighed and then he opened his eyes. "I really love you, mom." He said. It was clear that he was ok now.

"I love you too, son." Nicole said kissing him on top of his head.

"Jellybean, how you doing?" Derek asked his son. He didn't know what was wrong with the boy, but he didn't like the fact that he had tears streaming down his face.

"So now you're going to act like you care?" Chuck asked him sarcastically.

"Chuck, I have no clue what you're talking about, but I love you so much that I can't stand it. If I didn't love you I wouldn't have fought so hard to get you back when you were a baby." Derek reasoned with him.

"If you love me so much then why did you give Ricky your name and not me?" Chuck retorted.

"My name is your middle name, besides that I wanted you to be so much more than I am. Jellybean, I named you after my favorite uncle. He is such a good man and I knew that that was the way I wanted you to be." Derek explained to him.

"Then how come you gave Ricky your name?" Chuck asked reasonably.

"Because, your mom wanted to give me more of a reason to love him. Her father walked away before she was ever born and Jimmy died before the twins were born. She wanted Ricky to have his dad in his life. Not that I would have abandoned him, you and I both know that that isn't my style." Derek replied.

"Dad, you know that I would never turn evil don't you?" Chuck asked him.

"Charles Derek, you turning evil is the last thing that I worry about. I know that you would never do anything like that, I trust you to always be the man that I raised you to be." Derek assured him.

Chuck sighed and opened his eyes they were clear and bright. "I'm sorry that I even had to bring the subject up, I know that you love me." he said.

"It didn't hurt me to tell you how much I love you." Derek replied cuffing him lightly on the side of the head.

"Park, I need to know what's going on in that head of yours if I'm going to help you." Big Henry told his brother-in-law kneeling down in front of him.

"Henry, I can't tell you, you'll laugh at me." Parker replied.

"Parks, I'm not going to laugh at you, I'm a father, I've heard pretty much everything." Henry retorted trying his best not to chuckle.

"It's the damn clowns again, Henry, I know that it isn't very masculine, but I just can't help it." Parker replied.

"Dimples," Henry said heaving a sigh. "Those clowns can't hurt you unless you give them the power to."

"I just can't make myself move, they scare the shit out of me." Parker admitted, not that it was a secret everyone knew that he was terrified of clowns.

"Parker, I promise you if you open your eyes you will be right here with me and there are no clowns here unless you count your niece and nephews as clowns." Henry tried joking to make the situation lighter.

"Ok, I'm going to believe you." Parker said opening his eyes.

"See there, I wouldn't lie to you about something like that." Henry said giving him a smile.

"I'm glad that you weren't lying to me, otherwise I might have had to get a little mean with you." Parker replied with a smirk.

"O, can you tell mom what has you so upset?" Lyn asked her daughter.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, mom, I need to talk to Chord." Oriana replied stubbornly.

"Why do you need to talk to Chord?" Lyn asked her.

"I need to make sure that he knows that I'm not still in love with Hank." Oriana answered her.

"Honey, I'm pretty sure that your boyfriend knows that you're over your ex-husband." Lyn assured her.

"Maybe she needs to hear that from me, Aunt Lyn." Chord said walking over.

"Give it your best shot, this kid is pretty damn stubborn when she wants to be." Lyn replied giving him a soft smile.

Chord kneeled down in front of Oriana and took her hands in his. "Baby, I know that you're not still hung up on Hank. I also know that part of you is always going to have feelings for him whether you want to or not." He assured her.

"You're ok with that?" Oriana asked him.

"I think I have to be ok with that, if I want to be with you I have to be with your baggage too." Chord replied teasingly.

"I don't think you're very funny sometimes, Chord." Oriana replied, but she was smirking at him and her eyes were clear.

"I happen to think that I'm hilarious." Chord replied.

"Do me a favor and don't let my son-in-law hear you say that. He happens to think that he is the funniest person to ever walk the earth." Lyn cracked.

"Wy, what are you seeing right now?" Leo asked his son.

"Dad, there is no way that I could ever turn into the guy that Chris Perry came back to save is there?" Wyatt asked sounding a little bit like a small child.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, you don't have it in you to be that man. You love your younger siblings and your wife too much to let that happen." Leo told him firmly.

"I mean it is pretty obvious that Chris is a lot like Chris Perry so it wouldn't be that big of a stretch to think that I could be like Lord Wyatt." Wyatt replied.

"I promise you that you don't have that in you buddy." Leo swore to him.

"If I had kids I wouldn't ever do anything to put them in danger would I?" Wyatt asked another question.

"Wyatt, this is you that we're talking about right. You're the guy who has to know what his younger siblings and younger cousins are up to at all times, you would never put your kids in danger and Liz would smack you upside that head if you even thought about." Leo assured him.

"Dad, I just don't want to do anything that is going to put the people that I love in danger." Wyatt replied.

"It's not going to happen, buddy, you need to get over that right now. You're a good guy, you always have been, and you always will be." Leo commented with a snort. He couldn't believe that his oldest son thought that he had it in him to be evil.

"Do you promise?" Wyatt asked sounding like the little boy he had once been.

"I promise, now open those pretty blue eyes for dad and let him know that you're ok." Leo retorted.

With some effort Wyatt forced his eyes open and they were clear and blue like always. "Thanks for the pep talk, dad." He said giving him a huge grin.

"No thank are required, that's my job. I will remind you of what a great guy you are anytime you need me to." Leo replied.

"Dad, I need to get to my wife right now." Wyatt said with a concerned look on his face. It was bad enough that Barbas had managed to get to him, he shuddered to think about what his wife was going through at the moment.

Tim was trying his damnedest to get through to his only daughter. He didn't remember her being this stubborn when she was a little girl time had obviously changed that. "Beth, daddy can't help you if he doesn't know what's wrong with you." he told her.

"Tim, you might want to let me try to get through to her. She can be pretty fucking stubborn when she wants to be." Wyatt said and Tim moved out of the way to let him do his thing. "Lizzie, tell me what's wrong." He pleaded with his wife.

"Wy, you love me don't you?" Liz asked her husband. That was a question that she really didn't have to ask. Her husband loved her with all of his heart and she knew that. He had made sure to tell her just how much he loved her several times a day.

Wyatt couldn't help scoffing at that comment if she didn't know how he felt about her then there was something wrong with her. "Of course I love you, Lizzie. I don't know what kind of question that is. If I didn't love you then I wouldn't be married to you."

"You wouldn't ever cheat on me would you?" Liz asked.

Wyatt felt his heart break when she asked him that question. The feelings of sadness were quickly replaced by rage. He was going to kill Barbas with his bare hands for making her think that he would ever cheat on her. "Lizzie, you are the only woman that I need. I could never cheat on you because that would be hurting you and the last thing I would ever do is hurt you." he spoke from the heart.

"Wuvey Bear, I need you to tell me again." Liz begged him. They both knew what she wanted to hear. He told her often enough that she didn't even have to say what she wanted him to tell her.

"I'm right here and I always will be." Wyatt said kissing her on top of her head.

Liz opened her honey brown eyes and they sparkled in the lighting of the room. "I love you." she told him simply.

"I love you too, Lizzie." Wyatt replied kissing her on the lips.

Eric was tending to Calleigh the best way he knew how. He would readily admit that she had pretty much raised him, but that didn't mean that his protective streak didn't come out when she was scared or hurt. "Cal, you have got to tell daddy what is going on in your head right now."

"Daddy, I'm really scared." Calleigh replied.

"Baby, daddy knows that you're scared, but I can help you if you let me in. I know that I promised you that I would always be there to pick you up every time that you fell, but this time you're going to have to help me a little bit." Eric reasoned with her.

"Dad, is it my fault that Mike beat and I lost my baby?" Calleigh asked him.

"There is no way in hell that that was your fault. That son of a bitch had no business putting his hands on you." Eric told her firmly. He didn't like that she thought that bastard beating her was her fault. There was nothing that she could have done that was bad enough to deserve that.

"But, I let him get away with that has to be partly my fault." Calleigh reasoned with him.

"Cal, you loved him and you thought that you could change him. I treated that bastard just like another son, and Puck hero-worshiped him. We all thought that he was a good guy. No one blames you for wanting happily ever after with him." Eric tried talking some sense into her.

"Daddy, you have to hate me I got your grandchild killed." Calleigh replied.

Eric grabbed her under her chin. "Calleigh, I could never hate and you didn't get that baby killed. The only thing you did was love its father." He told her sternly.

"Mike will never have another chance to put his hands on me will he?" Calleigh asked she sounded so weak.

"Baby girl, he would have to get through Puck, Parker, and me if he even wanted to try it. I assure you that he will never have a chance to hurt you again." Eric swore to her.

"Promise?" Calleigh asked him.

"I promise, I would die before I let him touch you again." Eric assured her.

Calleigh opened her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Thanks for talking me down from the ledge, daddy." She gave him a smile to show that she was going to be ok.

"You never have to thank me for being a good daddy, it is my job to take care of you not the other way around." Eric said kissing her on top of her head.

Nicole was busy trying to attend to her oldest son, but he wouldn't tell her what was wrong no matter how much she begged him to. "Troy Timothy Shane, if you don't tell me what's wrong with you, so help me God I will wear your rear end out with a wooden spoon." She threatened him. It wasn't just an idle threat either, she had done it to him before.

"Nicky, I'm thinking that's not going to work. For starters he is bigger than you are, not to mention I think he's a little old for a spanking." Tim told his ex-wife chuckling.

"Well, damn it, Tim, I'm at the end of my rope here. Your stubborn ass son refuses to tell what's wrong with him." Nicole replied glaring at him.

"Maybe he just needs to talk to his daddy." Tim suggested with a smirk.

Nicole felt her breath hitch when he smirked at her like that. "Try your luck with him then." She said putting up a mask of indifference that she hoped he wouldn't see right through.

"Watch and learn." Tim said in a cocky tone. He knew that he had her hot and bothered and he loved knowing that he had that effect on her.

"Dad, is that you?" Troy asked.

"It's me, Roy Boy, tell me what's going on with you." Tim said conversationally.

"You're not planning on taking off again anytime soon are you?" Troy asked him. He sounded like the little boy had been when Tim walked out on them.

"No, I told you, your brother, and your sister that I'm not going anywhere until I prove to you guys that I'm back for good." Tim promised him.

"You don't mind being stuck in one place like this?" Troy asked out of curiosity.

"No, for my three babies I would stay put for years." Tim assured him.

"So, you're not going to run off on me before I get the chance to be close to you again?" Troy asked yet another question.

"Nope, even if I have to stay here for another twenty years, I'm not running off on you again. I made a promise and I intend on keeping it." Tim replied. "Now how about you tell me what you're scared of?"

"I'm afraid that you're going to leave before I get a chance to get my dad back." Troy admitted. He had shaken the fog off and now this was him having an honest conversation with his father.

"Troy, you have me right now the only thing that you have to do is open yourself up to me a little bit more. I'm not a mind reader, son, I don't know what you want unless you tell me." Tim replied.

"Would be alright if I started calling you dad again?" Troy asked he hadn't even realized that he had been calling him dad for the past few weeks.

"Troy, you can call me whatever you are comfortable with calling me." Tim said ruffling his son's hair.

"Heya, Huckleberry, how 'bout you tell me what's goin' on right now?" Jimmy asked his son in his thick drawl.

"I'm pretty sure that you would laugh your ass off at me if I told you." Roman replied.

"I'm you're father, I'm not going to laugh at you." Jimmy promised.

"Well, I happen to be terrified of fucking spiders and I am trapped in a cave full of them right now." Roman explained to him.

"If you just open your eyes and take a look around you'll see that you're in the manor and there are no spiders around." Jimmy told him.

Roman opened his eyes and came out of his haze. "Damn, I think it's about time for me to get over that fear." He commented. He was so easy to bring around because he wasn't very stubborn.

"You're never too old to be scared of something. To this day I'm still terrified of spiders." Jimmy informed him.

"Do I take everything after you?" Roman asked with an arched eyebrow.

"It's starting to look that way." Jimmy replied with a chuckle.

"Derek, come talk to your daughter she is being so complicated right now that it isn't even funny." Eva said sighing. Lilly was a daddy's girl and if anyone could get through to her right now it would be Derek.

"Hey, baby, I think it's time for us to have one of our daddy to princess talks." Derek said sitting down beside her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Lilly instinctively rested her head on his chest. "Tell daddy what's wrong so he can help you."

"Daddy, there is nothing that you can do, unless of course you have a way of making my husband suddenly be ok with half of who he is." Lilly replied.

"This is about Coop?" Derek asked her just to clarify.

"Yes, I'm just afraid that he is never going to realize that I love him no matter what or who he is." Lilly informed him.

"Coop, knows that you love him and he isn't going anywhere. That is the last thing that you ever have to worry about." Derek promised her.

"Are you sure?" Lilly asked him sounding unsure.

"I'm positive." Derek said kissing her on the head.

"I have no choice but to trust you, it's not like you have ever lied to me." Lilly said coming back around.

"And I don't plan on starting now." Derek replied.

"Daddy, I love you, but I better go see about my husband." Lilly said as she got up and walked over to Jake.

Coop was trying with all of his might to get his son to be honest with him, but that really wasn't working out too well for him. "Little Coop, if you don't tell me what's going on then there is nothing I can do for you."

"I sincerely doubt that there is anything that you can do for me anyway." Jake retorted.

Lilly didn't say anything she just straddled her husband's lap and kissed him on the lips. "If that doesn't show you that I love you no matter what and there is nothing you can do to get rid of me I don't know what will." She told him.

"Have mercy," Jake growled deep in his chest. When he opened his eyes they were sparkling like sapphires.

"Alright, if everyone is back to normal, we really need to have a little meeting." Hank announced. After what they had just gone through the Triad had to pay and they had to pay big.

* * *

><p>In theory Paige's idea had been a sound one. There was something to be said for hitting the enemy in the last way that they saw coming. That was what she had argued when she talked the aunts into giving her the potion that they had made. So far her strategy seemed to be paying off.<p>

They were in the room where Dodge was being kept and there didn't appear to be anyone around. Of course that could have something to do with the battle strategy that she was employing at the moment. She had decided that the best course of action would be to create a diversion so hopefully they could get this done without having to deal with Christie or any other member of the Triad for that matter.

It took everything that Paige had in her not to gasp when she saw the state that her baby cousin was in. Dodge was chained to the cavern wall by his wrists and he was in pretty bad shape. His face was a swollen mass of blood and sweat. His frame slumped limply and his clothes were in tatters.

"Dodge," Paige called out to him in a harsh whisper.

Dodge groaned as he stirred, he gave his older cousin a painful grin because of his split lip. "Hey, I was wondering when you guys were going to come for me." he tried making light of the situation.

"Don't worry, we're going to have you out of here in no time, buddy." Brady swore to his nephew. It pained him to see him in such a state, as an empath he could feel every ounce of pain that he was in.

"How did you guys manage to pull this one off?" Dodge asked trying to put up a brave front for them.

"Dodge, you don't have to be brave right now, I know that you have to hurt like hell." Dom told his nephew.

"Jack, help me get him down. Alan, you stand guard and let us know if anyone is coming." Paige ordered. She pulled a lock pick out of the set that she carried with her and then she tossed it to Jack.

"Paige, Jackie, you two might want to hurry up, we have no way of knowing when they are going to come back." Alan advised him.

Paige had gotten the lock the held his left wrist opened and she was now supporting the left side of his body so he wasn't holding all of his weight with one arm. "Dom, come over here and give me a hand." She told her fiancé.

"Here, I've got him." Dom said taking Dodge's weight off of her.

"Brady, I've just about got this lock open, I need you to grab this side so he doesn't fall." Jack stated. He waited until Brady had a grip on Dodge before he unlocked the shackle on his right wrist.

Brady and Dom very gently eased Dodge down onto the ground. "Alright, now I want you two to get him out of here while we go get the younger kids." Paige ordered them and they teleported away on the spot.

* * *

><p>It had been the younger kids' job to make a distraction while the future kids got Dodge out of the dungeon. The only small problem with that was they had made their distraction, but no one seemed to be following them.<p>

With them being who they were of course it was their luck that they ran into the same problem that had sidelined the older kids. Except this was a little different it only seemed to affect certain members of the group.

Chase for instance was right now in the middle of his best-kept secret and his worse fear. It just so happened that this was being played out in the form of an altered memory. He was afraid that no matter what he did he would never measure up to Bianca in his father's eyes.

_Chase was about seventeen in this memory. He was in the training room at magic school sparring with Bianca who was about twenty-one at the time. To state things nicely she was doing a pretty good job at keeping him on his toes. To put a point on it she was flat out kicking his ass. _

_Chase blocked a left hook from his sister and tried to counter with a straight right hand. That didn't work out too well for him. Instead of his fist connecting with his sister's face he found himself sailing through the air before landing flat on his back. _

_Before he had time to comprehend what had just happened to him, his sister was on top of him beating the snot out of him. When he finally regained his senses he managed to flip them both over so that he was on top of Bianca now. He had his forearm held just tight enough against her throat for it to be uncomfortable for her. _

"_You ready to give up now or do you want some more of this, B?" Chase asked smirking down at his older sister. _

"_You really shouldn't talk so much when you're fighting, Frankie." Bianca replied before kicking him in the back of the head. That move caused him to fall flat on his face and she wiggled out from under him. Bianca got on top of him and got him in a chokehold. "Do you give up?" she asked him. When he showed no signs of tapping out she squeezed harder around his neck. "What about now?" _

_Chase didn't respond to that verbally he just raised his right hand and tapped on the matt twice. "Do you think that you could get off of me now?" he asked her hopefully. He rolled over onto his back panting when she got off of him. _

"_Come on, that was better this time." Bianca said helping him up off of the ground. _

"_If that was better I'd hate to see what worse than that looked like." Frank commented. Neither sibling had been aware that their father was in the room. _

"_Trust me, dad, that is a marked improvement over what it used to be. That kid is turning into a pretty great little fighter, I actually had to use some advanced moves against him to win." Bianca informed him. _

"_I still say that he can't hold a candle to you, Frank Jr." Frank replied. _

"_Dad, you can at least pretend that you love me as much as you do B?" Chase asked in protest. _

"_I don't see the point, I think we both know that you are never going to be the fighter that your sister is." Frank replied with a shrug. "You'll never be the demon hunter that she is for that matter." He added. _

Meanwhile Paige, Jack, and Alan had shown up in the tunnel they were traveling down.

"What's with Chase?" Paige asked with an arched eyebrow. She didn't let it show, but she found herself fighting hard to ward off the effects of Barbas's magic.

"I'm not really sure, I am however pretty sure that we walked into a trap." Patty answered her niece.

"Whatever is going on we need to get out of here and sort it all out when we get back home." Jack told his cousin.

"Jack, you might want to help your sister get there, she doesn't look like she is doing too good right now." Val said bringing his attention to Mel who looked every bit as zoned out as Chase did.

"Jack, you get Mel and I'll help Paige with Chase." Alan said making a snap decision they had to get out of there quickly if they didn't want to get caught.

"Sounds good to me." Jack agreed rushing to his sister's side.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Leo, Aunt Paige, you guys might want to get in here now." Brady called out to his aunt and uncle when he and Dom teleported into the living room of the manor. They quickly laid Dodge down on the couch to get him off of his feet.<p>

"Holy shit, what happened to him?" Paige asked when she and Leo walked into the room.

"Christie happened to him, she takes her torture very seriously." Dom replied sounding a tad bit on the sarcastic side. He was really worried about his nephew.

"Paige, we should heal him now, the only problem is I'm not sure where to start." Leo said bringing his sister-in-law back to the problem at hand.

"I think that we should just start healing him and go from there." Paige said putting her hands out over the wounds on his abdomen and chest area. She had seen enough abused children over her years as a social worker to know that these were burns of some sort. She began getting nervous when the golden glow that accompanied her healing powers didn't seem to be doing the job.

"Dodge, what happened to you?" Leo asked he was nervous that his healing didn't seem to be working. He knew that while the boy was in bad shape he wasn't close to death, so this shouldn't be taking so long.

Dodge gritted his teeth to keep from screaming out in pain. "Christie happened, let me tell you that woman has pretty creative ways of torturing people." He replied his voice sounding weak as he spoke.

"Christopher Perry and Henry Victor, get in here now your nephew needs you." Paige yelled to her son and her nephew.

Chris and Henry came running into the room with Troy hot on their heels.

Troy went and dropped down at his son's side, he pushed his hair of his face, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Hold on, Dodge, daddy promises you that everything is going to be alright in just a second. Uncle Chris and Uncle Hank are going to help heal you," he swore to him.

"Dad, it won't work, Christie puts a curse on her instruments so that the wounds caused by them can't be healed." Dodge replied.

"What can I do to help you?" Troy asked him. The one thing he refused to do was sit around and watch his son die.

"I don't know it's not like I'm a doctor or anything." Dodge retorted sarcastically. His injuries hadn't done a damn thing to his sarcasm, but then again he was a Halliwell.

Troy was hit with a stroke of genius at that moment. "Wyatt, I need your help." He called to his brother-in-law.

Wyatt came into the room as fast as his feet could carry him. "Whatever you need you've got it." He said without first hearing what he needed from him.

"I need you to help Dodge. He can't be healed right now and if we don't do something I don't know what will happen to him." Troy reasoned with him.

"Troy, I would love to help you out, but I don't have the stuff here to do anything to help him." Wyatt replied sounding helpless.

"You're a doctor, you have to be good for something." Troy pleaded with him.

"I don't have the supplies that I need." Wyatt told him.

"Wyatt, if you get me into the hospital I can get the supplies that you need." Troy said confidently.

"I think that I'm going deaf right about now. If I didn't hear that then I won't have to do anything about it." Henry said.

"I'm right with you on that one." Chris agreed with his partner in crime.

"Just make me a list and I will get you everything that you need." Troy swore to him.

"Dad, it is really a miracle that you haven't ended up in jail." Dodge chuckled and it caused a sharp pain to shoot through his body.

"I promise you that I am going to get you fixed up in no time, buddy. You just have to be a big boy and hang on for daddy." Troy said kissing him top of the head gently. The last thing he wanted to do was cause his son any more pain than he was already in.

"I promise that I will hang on for as long as I can. I'm not one to brag, but I did survive a session with the queen of torture without screaming out once. I think that my chances for survival are looking pretty damn good if you ask me." Dodge replied in a cocky tone that he had inherited from his father.

"I'm going to get Grandpa Tim to sit with you while I'm gone and your mommy should be back soon. I promise you that everything is going to be ok. I wouldn't break a promise to you I know how much that hurts." Troy told him.

"I believe you dad, just go do what you have to." Dodge said offering a weak smile.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next chapter I hope that you guys enjoyed it. The older kids are back to normal now, but it appears as if some of the younger kids are now down and that isn't a good thing since they are the ones who have to take out the Triad. Dodge is in pretty bad shape, but at least he isn't in the underworld anymore. I figured that it was about time for Troy and Tim to start getting closer. After all, all Troy really wants is to be close to his father again. You have to feel for poor Chase right now, he thinks that his father thinks less of him than he does of Bianca. You have to love Paige and the off the wall things that come out of her mouth, only she would say some of the things that she says in front of the old people. Parker's fear of clowns would almost be funny if he wasn't so damn scared of him. I'm starting to think that Roman is nothing more than a carbon copy of Jimmy. Lilly and Derek together pretty much crack me up, he treats her just like a princess and she loves every minute of it. Until next time please review.


	6. Biding Time

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Biding Time<p>

Wyatt took a pair of surgical scissors and cut Dodge's tattered shirt off him and then he very rapidly pulled it off. He knew that he had caused some of his wounds to start bleeding again, but it had to be done. He felt bad when he heard his nephew hiss in pain.

"Maria, if you were me what would you do right now?" Wyatt asked, as he looked at the wounds that crisscrossed Dodge's chest and abdomen. He had him laid out on the dinning room table.

Maria had been called in to help him work on Dodge. "The first thing we need to do is clean the wounds so that we can see what's going on with him." she replied.

Wyatt opened up an alcohol pad and began swabbing at his wounds. He heard Dodge whimper from the pain. "I know that this doesn't feel good, buddy. Just let me see what I have to work with and then I'll knock you out, I promise."

"Wyatt, is that wise? We have no way to monitor his heart rate." Maria asked him.

"I think that we'll be fine, we'll just have to watch his heart rate the old fashioned way. I mean Troy scrounged everything that he could from the hospital." Wyatt replied.

"We're going to have to work fast and be really careful about this. I don't want us to do anything that is going to make this worse." Maria went on.

"I guess as I get some of this stuff cleaned up you can start stitching him up." Wyatt suggested.

"He is pretty much one big sore from head to toe, I'm not sure that any of these are deep enough to require stitches." Maria commented.

"There is some deeper stuff in the general direction of his abdomen." Wyatt commented.

"Let's get to work then." Maria said and Wyatt just nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

><p>"I should be in there with my son right now." Troy muttered as he paced from one side of the living room to the other. He ran his hand through his hair and let out a loud sigh.<p>

"Spud, you can't go in there right now you would only be in the way. Wyatt and Maria both know what they're doing and you're just going to have to trust them." Nicole did her best to soothe her son.

"I'm getting a little worried, I think that the younger kids should have been back by now." Lyn said looking at her watch. She worried about her son, because he didn't know what he was doing the way her middle daughter and he didn't have one of his older sisters with him to look out for him the way that her youngest daughter did.

"Mom, Chase is going to be fine. You tend to forget that whether he always acts like it or not he is a Hoyt. I taught him how to fight myself so I know that he knows what he's doing." Bianca reassured her mother.

"Lyn, I know that you don't like to acknowledge this, but B is right, the boy will be fine. He is a Hoyt and trust me when I say we know what we're doing where demons are concerned." Frank reasoned with his wife.

"Have you ever met your youngest daughter?" Lyn asked him with an arched eyebrow.

"She happens to be the exception to the rule." Frank replied with a shrug.

Oriana gave an indignant grunt. "Hey, let's not talk about me like I'm not sitting right here." she pouted.

"Fine, leave the room so I can really start talking about you." Bianca quipped.

"Bianca Lyn," Lyn scolded her daughter.

"Lynette Anastasia," Bianca replied with a smirk.

"Hank, you might want to advise your wife that it wouldn't be wise for her to fuck with me right now." Lyn told her son-in-law.

"B, we really can't afford to have Aunt Lyn pissed off at you right now. It might be wise for you to keep your mouth shut." Hank advised her.

"You are supposed to be on my side." Bianca pointed out to him.

"I am on your side, I'm just trying to keep you from getting killed by your mother." Henry replied sarcastically.

Before Bianca could comment on his last statement the little kids and the rest of the future kids teleported into the room.

"How's my son?" Val asked with a worried look on her face. She had been worried about Dodge the entire time that she had been in the underworld.

"He's not doing so good right now, Val." Troy told her honestly.

"How bad is it?" Val asked.

"Wyatt and Maria are operating on him right now, I think that should tell you how bad it is." Troy replied sighing.

"What's with Mel and Chase?" Phoebe asked.

"We think that Barbas somehow managed to get to the two of them." Paige answered. She was so far in a zone that she didn't notice the trickle of blood running out of her nose.

"Baby, your nose is bleeding." Bianca pointed out to her daughter. And then she saw how wobbly she looked. "Chris," she said she was basically asking him to do something.

"I've got her." Chris said.

Paige wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "Shit," she cussed before her eyes rolled up in the back of her head.

Chris caught her before she could hit the ground. He scooped her up in his arms and laid her down on the couch. "Damn it, baby girl." He said with a sigh.

"Chris, she'll be fine in a minute." Jack told his older brother.

"How can you be so sure of that?" Chris asked.

"She can fight off Barbas better than anyone because her mental guards are so strong. It's because she can remember every life she has lived so it takes a lot to get through her defenses. Sometimes she is put on overload and stuff like this happens." Alan explained to his cousin.

"How's Mel?" Chris asked turning his attention from his daughter to his sister.

"About in the same state that you were in earlier." Piper informed her son. "Mel, it's mom, I need you to tell me what's going on with you, sis."

"I'm not really sure that you want to know." Mel replied.

"Of course I want to know what's going on with you." Piper told her like she was being silly to think otherwise.

"It's Ken," Mel admitted. She wasn't ashamed of the fact that she had a fear of him coming back and doing something to her again. He had almost killed her.

"Baby, I promise you that he is long gone and he is never going to get the chance to hurt you again. I wouldn't let that happen to you, not after everything that you have been through because of him." Piper swore to her.

"I'm just so scared right now." Mel replied weakly.

"Mel, I need you to open your eyes for me. I promise you that everything is going to be ok." Piper tried calming her.

Mel heaved a great sigh, but she forced her eyes open. "Thanks, mom." She said giving her a weak smile.

"You don't have to thank me, I will talk you down anytime that you need me to." Piper replied smiling.

"Chase, what's going on buddy?" Frank asked his son. He was kneeling in front of him.

"Dad, you love me don't you?" Chase asked him.

"Of course I love you, you were my only son for twenty years." Frank answered him. He made sure that all of his kids knew that he loved them. He just had a very special bond with Bianca and Chase.

"I'm pretty good at being a Hoyt, right?" Chase asked another question that made no sense to Frank.

"Of course you are." Frank assured him.

"I'm as good as B, right?" Chase asked. He really was afraid that he would never measure up to his sister in his father's eyes.

Frank instantly knew what was wrong with his son. "Chase, you know that I love you as much as I love B. You are both my little buddies. I don't think any less of you than I do of your sister." he assured him.

Chase opened his eyes and they were clear and bright. "So, I'm on your wall of fame?" he asked.

"Buddy, you have always been on my wall of fame. You grew up in a house with four women that right there deserves a medal." Frank said ruffling his son's hair affectionately.

"Dad, I would comment on that if I wasn't in the middle of worrying about your granddaughter." Bianca called out over her shoulder. She was on her knees at Paige's side. "Baby, you need to wake up. You're scaring mommy right now, Paige."

Paige opened her eyes, but they were glazed over. "Mom, I really wish that you wouldn't act like you care all of a sudden." She said bitterly. Her fear was that her mother really didn't want her.

"Paige Victoria, don't talk to your mother like that." Chris scolded her. He knew that she was under a spell at the moment, but it still didn't give her the right to say things like that to her mom.

"Let her talk, Chris, she obviously has something that she needs to say." Bianca said bringing him up short. "Paige, I know that this might be hard for you to hear right now, but I love you very much."

"You sure have a damn funny way of showing how much you love me. But, apparently you're way of showing someone how much you love them is by abandoning them." Paige commented dryly.

"Honey, you and I both know that that wasn't me who did that, at least not this version of me anyway. I love your stubborn ass with all of my heart and I am damn proud to say that you're my daughter." Bianca spoke from her heart, both because it was true and because it was exactly what Paige needed to hear at the moment.

Paige blinked her eyes and the haze over them cleared. "Mom, I'm sorry for what I just said. I didn't mean that." She apologized.

"Baby, you don't have to apologize, mommy knows that you didn't mean that." Bianca replied making one of her mommy comments to lighten the situation.

Paige couldn't help chuckling just this once. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, kiddo." Bianca said kissing her on top of her head.

"Now what do we do?" Roman asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Now, we figure out how the hell we use those rings." Lilly answered her twin.

"There is just something that I can't get out of my head." Paige said rubbing her temples.

"What's that?" Dom asked her. He knew sometimes it helped her thought process to talk about it.

"Matt said that things aren't always what they seem. Something tells me he wasn't just talking out of his ass on that one." Paige replied.

"You could always try asking him what he meant." Savannah suggested.

"No, he told me all that he could tell me without getting in trouble. It's pretty much up to me to figure out what he meant." Paige shot down that idea. She nixed that for two reasons, one she was sure that she wouldn't get anything else out of Matt, and two she knew that him being around upset Dom.

"You probably should give your brain a rest for a minute. It will come to you." Chris assured her.

"Yeah, I guess I could concentrate on something else right now." Paige agreed with her father.

"I should probably go see how Maria and Wyatt are doing with Dodge." Troy said.

"I'm going with you." Val said taking his hand.

"I warn you guys, those two aren't going to like being interrupted. I don't like to spread this around, but they are the best nurse and doctor that work at that hospital." Eva reported.

"Aunt Eva, do me a favor and don't give my sister a bigger head than she already has." Oriana quipped.

"Oriana Rose, we've talked about you and that mouth of yours today. I think that you need to keep it under control." Lyn told her daughter in warning. She could see that it had gone right over her head though.

* * *

><p>"Wow, I can't believe his back was in that bad of shape. It looks like she took a whip and went crazy." Maria commented to Wyatt as they stitched up the last of Dodge's wounds.<p>

"I honestly don't know how this poor kid survived everything that she did to him." Wyatt admitted. He didn't think that he would have been able to withstand everything that his nephew had.

"He's a Halliwell, he has that whole stubborn thing going for him." Maria said giving her friend a reassuring smile.

"Well, he needed every bit of stubbornness that he could muster today." Wyatt replied not knowing what else to say at the moment.

"How is he doing?" Troy asked walking into the dining room with Val.

"He's stable and I feel safe saying that he is going to be ok." Wyatt informed him.

"What all was wrong with him?" Val asked. She needed to know just what he had gone through.

"He had cuts and burn marks all over his body. And we think that someone might have taken a whip to his back, because that is sure as hell what it looks like. He is going to be in a lot of pain when he wakes up and we are going to do the best we can to keep him comfortable." Maria reported.

Troy looked down at his son and for the first time he noticed just how young he appeared to be. "Maria, if you had to guess, how old would you say he is?" he asked his friend.

"I would say that if he were a day over sixteen that would be on the generous side." Maria answered him honestly.

"Dodge is only fifteen. You wouldn't be able to tell it by the way that he has behaved recently. He has acquitted himself very well and I'm more proud of him than I can put into words. I've stopped to ponder the wisdom of my brother sending him here numerous times, but I know that no one else could have done the stellar job that he has." Paige said from the doorway. She saw it as her duty as the oldest of her generation to check on her younger cousin.

"Paige, coming from you that sounds like praise of the highest order." Troy replied around a lump in his throat.

"He deserves it, he hasn't once balked at anything that we have asked him to do. It's not fair that he has had to sacrifice his childhood that way, but he hasn't really complained about it. I can't even find anything to fault about the way that he has behaved lately. I don't know that I could have done as well as he has. I would like to kick my brother's ass for asking that poor kid to do this." Paige said giving him a smile.

"He's really only fifteen?" Val asked.

"Yeah, he's a few months younger than RJ and Riley and they just turned sixteen." Paige answered her.

"Paige, if you had to do it all over again would you?" Maria asked her niece out of curiosity.

"Without a doubt even knowing what I know now." Paige replied without hesitation.

"You are more like your mother than you realize." Maria told her gently.

"Don't tell her that I said this, but that isn't really a bad thing." Paige smirked at her.

"Yes it is, my kid sister is a pain in the ass when she wants to be." Maria chuckled.

"Don't forget that she is the female version of her father most of the time." Wyatt added.

"Uncle Wy, I hate to do this to you, but if Dodge is going to be ok, I think that you guys should get back to planning how to take out the Triad. I only press so hard, because if I don't stop them then us coming back means nothing." Paige told him.

"We're going to get on that. I just want to give Troy and Val some time with Dodge." Wyatt replied.

"Troy, take all the time you need, you don't really add much to the planning process anyway." Paige joked with him.

"Well, I love you too, Paige." Troy said flipping her off.

"Don't make me tell my daddy that you were being mean to me. He won't be very happy with you." Paige teased him.

"I'm not really scared of your daddy, I'm more concerned with that gorilla your mommy married." Troy shot back at her.

"I already have Bianca making those damn mommy comments I don't need you doing it too." Paige said with a sigh.

"Your mom would kill you if she heard you call her by her given name." Val pointed out to her.

"That's why I don't plan on letting her hear me do that." Paige replied with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"Melinda Paige, what are you looking for?" Piper asked her daughter with a confused look on her face.<p>

Mel was standing on a chair looking for something on top of the refrigerator. She didn't answer her mother until she found the bottle of pills that she had been searching for. "I was looking for my crazy pills. I dumped the bottle that I had in my bathroom, so I had to find my backup."

"Crazy pills?" Leo asked her with a concerned look on his face.

"My anti-anxiety pills, after what I just went through I need one of them." Mel replied. She opened up the pill bottle and dumped two out in her palm.

"Mel, can I see those?" Eva asked her son's girlfriend. Mel handed her the bottle. "Jesus Christ, girl, I can't believe you haven't been walking around like a zombie this is the highest dose of that pill there is." She exclaimed.

"At my worst I was popping two of those and two anti-depressants at the same time. It's a fucking miracle that I didn't OD." Mel admitted.

"As a doctor you make me hurt, I don't even want to know what whack job told you that it would be ok for you to take all of that at the same time." Eva said shaking her head.

" I guess I shouldn't tell you that I was taking pain pills for my headaches too." Mel mused.

"It's no wonder your ass passed out once you got out of that fire. You had enough medicine in your system to kill you." Eva said in disgust. That was the first time that any of them had really talked about her setting that fire since it happened.

"Changing the subject before my wife fires every doctor on her staff. Are you guys any closer to knowing what you're going to do about those rings?" Derek asked.

"That is a good question and one that shouldn't be posed to me at the moment, I will have to confer with my older and more experienced associates on that one." Mel replied.

"Tell your main associate that she doesn't have shit on her old man." Frank cracked.

"What makes you think that B is my main associate?" Mel asked him playfully.

"You two are just alike." Frank replied like that should have been an obvious answer.

"My main associate just so happens to be her husband and my favorite cousin. That being said I should probably be getting to that meeting before they send someone to look for me." Mel replied.

"Mel, I'm going to warn you right now that you don't want to go into the dinning room. There is a reason that I am in here right now." Hank said coming into the room.

"What did she do now, Hank?" Lyn asked knowing that her middle child had to be up to something.

"She has Chase down on the ground with his arm pulled back to the point of dislocation." Hank informed her like it wasn't a big deal.

"I would go yell at her, but I'm too tired to give a fuck." Lyn said shrugging.

"He probably deserved it, he does have a tendency to run off at the mouth." Mel couldn't help pointing out.

"You let him run off at the mouth?" Hank asked her with an amused look on his face.

"You try controlling him, Val, and Carly and then you get back to me on what you let them do." Mel said arching her eyebrow.

"Touché," Hank replied nodding his head thoughtfully.

"Honey, what are you doing in here? We have important things to take care of in the other room." Bianca asked her husband. She was coming to get him since pretty much no planning got done without him.

"I'm trying very hard not to run afoul of my wife's temper since it seems to be in rare form today. If you could put in a good word for me that would be great." Hank told her. He was doing his best to fight off a smirk; the last thing he wanted to do was piss her off.

"Your wife wouldn't have that problem if two of her three younger siblings were born with brains." Bianca replied.

"It just so happens that I would like to know that I'm not going to get my head bit off the next time I open my mouth." Hank reasoned with her.

Bianca walked to her husband and put her arms around him. "Baby, I'm sick of all of this shit, please come back in the other room with me so we can get this sorted out. At this point I'm willing to sacrifice my first born child if it means that this shit will finally be over."

"B, that's not funny." Lyn told her daughter.

"Mom, I'm not sure that I'm joking. Besides, I wouldn't have to sacrifice Paige, she would volunteer." Bianca said laughing off her mother's comment.

"You are a dangerous woman, who is without a doubt going to get us both into trouble one of these days." Hank said putting his arm around his wife.

"Listen to your husband he is a smart man." Lyn advised her.

"He obviously can't be too smart." Frank quipped.

"And why is that?" Hank asked his father-in-law.

"You married my daughter, there has to be at least a little something wrong with you. As a matter of fact you married her twice." Frank smirked at him.

"I question my sanity on that one too." Hank admitted.

"You're an absolute asshole." Bianca said elbowing him in the ribs.

"Come on, children, we have to get this over with." Mel said grabbing them both by the elbow and dragging them into the other room.

"She is the only person I know that can get away with manhandling those two." Lyn said with a hint of admiration in her voice.

"That's because they don't want to risk making her temper explode." Piper informed her friend.

"I always knew that those two were the smart ones." Henry chuckled.

"That is highly debatable." Paige scoffed.

"Should we leave them alone to work this out by themselves?" Phoebe asked with a worried look on her face.

"I don't think that there is really anything that we can do to help them right now." Coop said giving a helpless shrug.

"We would just go in there and be in the way, but something tell me that this is one of those things that we need to let them work out on their own." Piper said. It was a visible effort for her to let go of the reins that much, but she knew that it had to be done.

* * *

><p>Dodge was sprawled out across the living room couch and Troy and Val were sitting right by his side.<p>

"I can't believe that he is only fifteen, he looks so much older than that." Val said running her hand over her son's face. That statement wasn't exactly true, at the moment he looked just like a little boy.

"Not right now he doesn't, right now he looks just like a sick little boy." Troy replied voicing her thoughts of just a moment ago.

"You two might want to make sure that I'm not awake before you start talking about me." Dodge said. His voice was weak and from the way it sounded it wasn't hard to tell that he was in pain.

"Not a chance of that happening, Dodge, we're your parents we have earned the right to talk about you however we want to." Troy teased him before gently kissing him on the head.

"Dad, if I didn't know any better I would swear that you were going fruity on me." Dodge joked weakly.

"I'm your dad, and that means it get to kiss you like that anytime I want to." Troy smiled down at him.

"Mom, help," Dodge begged his mother.

"There is nothing that I can do about that retard, I just so happen to be dating him." Val said shrugging.

"You own his ass, since you obviously control his sex life. Not that I want to think about that right now. Actually, after seeing what I saw this morning what Christie did to me was like a walk in the park." Dodge chuckled a little and he found that the very act caused him pain.

"Troy, you didn't have to go through all of that you could have told her what she wanted to hear and we would have taken care of it." Troy told his son calling him by his given name.

"I couldn't tell her anything, I wasn't going to put you guys in danger that way." Dodge argued with his father.

"Dean, why did you just take all of that?" Val asked him.

"I did it for you, mom." Dodge replied. He was floating from the painkillers that he was on or he wouldn't have told her that. He knew that Paige would kill him for giving out future information.

"What do you mean you did it for me?" Val was clearly confused. She took the time to consider that he didn't have full control of his mental faculties at the moment.

"I mean, I came back to stop them and I couldn't tell them anything without risking you." Dodge really wasn't making a whole hell of a lot of sense to himself or to his parents.

"Why would you have been risking mom?" Troy asked him gently.

"Because, those bastards killed her in the future and it was my fault. If I had just done what she told me to then she wouldn't have been distracted." Dodge admitted.

"Troy Dean Halliwell, I want you to listen to me, whatever happened wasn't your fault. I knew what I was doing, I don't want you to blame yourself anymore." Val ordered him tearing up. Troy put his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her temple. They were both a little in shock from what their son had just said.

* * *

><p>"Well, we could always just go rushing in like a bunch of chickens with our heads cut off." Huck suggested sarcastically. He along with all the other kids were in the dining room.<p>

"Noah, if you don't have a helpful suggestion then don't speak at all." Calleigh advised her little brother.

"Never mind then, I will just go back to do something useful like counting the number of times that I think about sex in an hour." Huck replied rolling his eyes.

"Babe, don't be fucking disgusting." Penny groaned when she heard what her boyfriend said.

"I'm honestly surprised the Triad hasn't struck with one of their plans by now." Greg mused.

Chris's ears perked up upon hearing that. "What do you mean?" he asked. He let his curiosity get the best of him for once.

"The Triad has a whole fucking file full of plans that deal with getting rid of you guys. I would have thought that they would have dug another one up since what Barbas did to you earlier clearly didn't work." Greg answered his question.

"You wouldn't by chance happen to know where they keep these plans would you?" Paige asked looking up from where she was studying the prophecies trying to get a better idea of what was going on.

"They like to meet in this night club that is actually up here. I only went in there a few times, but that is where they keep all of their plans and stuff." Greg replied.

"Paige, you have a very dangerous look in your eyes right now." Bianca observed.

"B. Lyn, I think that's because she has the same idea that I have right now." Henry pointed out to his wife.

"Hank, what kind of idea do you have that is going to get us in trouble this time?" Oriana asked her brother-in-law rolling her eyes at him.

"He just wants to go into the club that Greg was talking about and see if he can't find their plans so he can see if they have any idea about how the rings are supposed to be used." Paige answered her aunt. She knew this because that was exactly the thought that was running through her head at the moment.

"Peanut, I think that we might need to run a DNA test, I'm not entirely sure that she isn't Hank's. God knows that she thinks just like him." Wyatt teased his little brother.

"See, I'm not that only one who thinks that." Brady said looking pointedly at Paige.

"Phil, it is not a good thing that you and the idiot share a thought process, I wouldn't be bragging about that if I were you." Paige said with sarcasm oozing from her words.

Roman had been bouncing his leg up and down in an agitated fashion and finally he broke. "That's it, I've got to have a fucking cigarette." He announced. He pulled a pack out of his pocket and lit up as quickly as he could. He blew the smoke out of his nose and then sighed.

"I think Ro's right, a smoke break is definitely in order right now." Wyatt said. He took an empty soda can and made it into an ashtray.

"Wyatt Matthew, you promised me that you quit." Liz said looking at her husband incredulously.

"I fibbed a little." Wyatt replied not sounding repentant in the least bit.

"Mom, will kill you guys if she catches you smoking in here." Mel reminded them. "Babe, you are so sleeping alone tonight that it isn't funny." She told her boyfriend.

"Prue, can I?" Chuck asked his wife hopefully.

"I don't see what it will hurt." Prue had just given him her permission to light up.

"Wy," Chuck said sticking his bottom lip out to his best friend. Wyatt didn't answer he just tossed him his pack.

"Paige, do you have a plan or not?" Jack asked her.

"Yeah, my plan was to go get our hands on that file of the Triad's without getting caught. We really don't want to be in the same boat that Dodge is in right now." Paige replied.

"Over my dead body." Bianca said sternly.

"If I don't do this, you just might get your wish." Paige came back smartly.

"I never said that it didn't need to be done, I just said that you weren't doing it." Bianca replied evenly.

"Paige, for the sake of argument, if you were going to do this how would you pull it off?" Chord asked her.

"I would do it with a diversion and a distraction. Actually, the distraction would be the main prong of my attack, I wouldn't need the diversion unless something went wrong." Paige explained.

"Chord, it doesn't matter I just said that she's not going." Bianca said glaring at her sister's boyfriend.

"She is onto something though." Henry said and his wife gave him a dirty look. "I'm not saying that we should let her go. I'm just saying that she said the same thing that I would have." He threw his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"I'll go," Alan, said as far as he was concerned no one was going to tell him what to do.

"You even think about it and I will tell mom to make you stay here." Carly threatened her baby brother.

"I'd offer my services, but if Paige isn't going then neither am I." Dom said and that suited him just fine. He put his life on the line enough without going looking for trouble.

"Is the risk worth the gain?" Savannah asked.

"That is a very good question, I think that we risk more by not going to check it out then we do by going." Chase chimed in.

"Mom, it was my idea, I'm going." Paige said putting her foot down.

"You're not going, Paige, and that is final." Bianca could feel her temper rising.

"I'm twenty-one years old, you can't tell me what to do." Paige argued.

"I'm still your mother." Bianca retorted, she winced when she heard how much she sounded like her own mother.

"Way to work the Lyn Hoyt Logic, sis." Oriana smirked at her sister.

"Everyone needs to calm down for a second, we don't even know if we're going to do this yet." Lilly said trying to keep tempers from flaring.

"It doesn't change the fact that someone needs to do something other than sit around on their fucking ass." Paige quipped.

"Paige Victoria, that is enough. You're not fucking helping right now, you're behaving like a spoiled brat." Mel yelled at her niece. Very rarely did those two come to odds, but Paige was dead wrong and Mel knew that.

"Damn, Mels, you really sounded just like mom." Wyatt commented.

"Let's say that Paige is right, something should be done. Who is going to do it?" Prue asked.

"I am, and that is not up for debate at all." Henry said raising his hand.

"If he goes I go with him." Bianca said.

"That's actually a very good idea, I think we should send the pros in for this one. This is Hank's specialty and B is a reformed assassin, I couldn't think of two better people for this job." Chris agreed.

"Perry, if you want to go with them do it." Rachel told her boyfriend.

"I would be better off staying here, I'm better at research than Hank is." Chris replied.

"Hank, pick your team." Wyatt said making a sweeping gesture with his hand.

"How many do you think, babe?" Henry asked his wife.

"I would say four at least." Bianca said after giving it some thought.

"Chase, Mel, Charlie, and Ricky." Henry said it didn't take him long to decide that at all.

"It might help if you had the plans for the club so you know where everything is." Paige suggested a tad bit on the petulant side.

"Paige, lose the attitude." Bianca scolded her.

"Where do you want me to drop it off?" Paige asked with a smirk on her face.

"What's the name of this club?" Jack asked trying to keep his partner in crime from digging herself into a hole.

"Club Sixty-One, I have no idea where that name came from, the only thing I know is that they play jazz and Gideon likes it there." Greg said making a go figure gesture with his hands.

Penny was typing away on the laptop she always carried with her. "I have the floor plans right here if you guys want to see them." She said sitting the computer in the middle of the table.

"Something about this seems too easy." Alan commented.

"Al, floor plans are a matter of public record there is nothing easy about that." Chuck explained to him. His father was an engineer, so he knew things like that.

"Greg, do they have any computers or anything else that we should know about?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, there are some computers and stuff back there, I know that they keep some of their plans on those. I don't know that cracking the codes to get into them is going to be very easy, but we can give it our best shot. It's not like I won't be there to help out, since I'm going too." Greg replied.

"Cody, you're not going." Henry said putting his foot down.

"This is my family too and I want to help." Greg argued.

"Grego, we were pretty much told not to use you as bait earlier." Bianca reminded him.

"You wouldn't be using me as bait. You need some way to keep them busy while you guys are doing your thing." Greg countered. He let the fact that she had called him Grego go, he secretly loved the hell out of that nickname.

"Truthfully, we would be able to use you." Henry relented.

"We're trusting him now?" Billy asked with a confused look on his face.

"Billy, as far as we're all concerned Cody has a clean slate. It really wasn't his fault and he paid for his mistakes. He hasn't given us a reason not to trust him, so I don't want to hear you or anyone else doubting his loyalty to this family ever again." Henry flared at his little cousin.

Greg smiled at his older cousin. "Thanks for that, Hank."

"You don't have to thank me, the only thing you have to do is your very best to keep the Triad occupied for a little while." Henry replied with a grin.

"Hank, what's the plan?" Bianca asked her husband.

"You four study the floor plan." Henry said pointing at Chase, Mel, Patty, and Ricky.

"What are we going to do?" Greg asked.

"We are going to go get dressed up for a night on the town." Henry informed him with a smirk.

"Greg, when he gets that look on his face just say no." Calleigh advised the younger man.

"I think he should go through this baptism by fire. We all had to learn the hard way that not all of Hank's plans are good, he should have to go through the same thing." Jake protested with a chuckle.

"I still don't see why I can't go." Paige pouted.

"Because mom said no and because I need you here to help me figure out what to do next." Chris retorted glaring at his offspring.

"I just want you to know that I am very unhappy right now." Paige informed him.

"Peanut, please stop being difficult," Chris, begged her.

"Paige, I said no and that is all the reason you need." Bianca told her. She should have just left well enough alone.

"I would like to see you listen if grandma told you not to go." Paige pointed out to her.

"That is totally different. This isn't their fight, hell it isn't even ours we're just trying to see if we can help the younger kids out. You of all people have to understand that this has to go down the way it is supposed to." Bianca reasoned with her.

"B, she's just as stubborn as I am there is no use in arguing with her. Plus, she doesn't get her happy feeling if you just leave it alone." Henry advised his wife.

"Again, I'm pretty sure that we need a DNA test to make sure that she is really Chris's daughter." Jake joked.

"Vic acts like my dad and I act like his, it sounds pretty fucked up, but that is the way things are." Paige couldn't help chuckling a little bit on that one.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Roy Boy, how's he doing?" Tim asked his son gently when he walked into the living room.<p>

"He's in a lot of pain and he is in and out of it. I just hope that he pulls through. Dad, I don't know what Val will do if he doesn't make it." Troy replied his voice barely above a whisper. Val was sleeping with her head on his chest and he didn't want to wake her.

"I can sit with him again if you feel like you need to go in the dining room with the others to help plan." Tim offered. He looked down at his grandson and his heart broke because the boy looked so damn broken.

"Maybe, I'll take you up on that offer in a minute. I just feel like I need to be here for him, I apparently wasn't always there for him and he needs me now. I can't let him down." Troy retorted.

"Like I let you down, you mean?" Tim asked him.

"You were never there, dad, and there were so many times that I needed you." Troy confirmed.

"I'm sorry about that, you know why I left and it doesn't excuse my not coming back. I just want you to know that I was trying to protect you, your mother, and your sister. I'm sorry that I put my love for gambling above my own family. I'm sorry that it took so long for you to find out about your little brother, had I stayed we might have found out that he was ours sooner and then he wouldn't be so damn bitter now. I'm sorry that I broke your mother's heart. I realize now that she is the only woman I am ever going to love and I ruined the best thing that ever happened to me." Tim apologized.

"Dad, I don't need that apology now, what I need is for you to keep your word and be here for me." Troy informed him.

"I would love nothing more than that, and who knows maybe I can get Chord to stop hating me. God knows, that you hated me worse than he does and I've got you talking to me now." Tim grinned at his son.

"He doesn't hate you, he is just confused as fuck right now. I can't say that I blame the poor guy. His whole life has been one big lie, because the elders felt the need to play God again and he had to pay for it. I'm sorry, but your dad is a dick and that is what he had to contend with growing up. Nothing Chord ever did was good enough for him and then he finds out that his real father picked up and left when he was six. It's a lot for him to process at the moment, but he'll get there." Troy assured him.

"Your momma did a damn good job with all of you kids. I really need to thank her for that, you all are so much better than I could ever dream of being." Tim spoke from his heart.

"Don't sell yourself short, dad, you're really not a bad guy." Troy told him with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Correct me if I'm wrong, but those two gave us two hours to get our shit together and they are still not here." Mel said consulting her watch. She, Chase, Ricky, Patty, and Greg were standing around the kitchen waiting for Henry and Bianca. Greg was dressed in a dark blue dress shirt with a red tie; he had black slacks and black dress shoes on. Mel was wearing what looked like military fatigues; the other three were similarly attired.<p>

"Hell, they probably had to break for a quick roll in the sack." Chase commented.

"Francis, don't let your sister hear you say that she will kick your ass." Lyn warned her son.

"I think we should be mildly worried that they're dressed like they're getting ready to invade a small country." Eric threw out there.

"There is really no point in worrying they do shit like this all of the time." Jimmy said hoping to put him at ease.

"This isn't an invasion this is more like a recon mission." Mel informed him jokingly.

"I'm glad you said that, I want you to keep that in mind when you go in there. I don't want you guys engaging in any hostilities unless you have to." Hank said orbing into the room with his arms around Bianca. He was dressed in a black suit with a black tie that was pulled down. He had his hair slicked back and a pair of aviator sunglasses hung from the chest pocket of his jacket.

"There is still time for you to change your mind about this, Hank. We could always grab Huck instead of Chase." Bianca pointed out to her husband. She had on a black dress that left nothing to the imagination and a pair of black heels that looked like they would be murder on her feet. Her hair was done up in curls and pulled into a ponytail.

"No, I like the team that we've got set up right now." Henry replied and he was surprised when his wife took that comment without argument. "Ok, Mel, I'm putting you in charge of that little detachment of commandos. You guys have the best chance of pulling this off with you in charge." He addressed his younger cousin.

"That's not fair, Hank, I should be in charge. Not only am I older, but also my mom is a PI and my dad is a bounty hunter. I know what I'm doing." Chase complained.

"I'm a cop and I have more real world experience with this type of thing that you do. You may be older physically, but I'm older mentally." Mel cracked.

"Fuck you, Mel." Chase spit out, but there was a hint of a smirk playing on his face.

"We've already tried that and from what I can remember you aren't all that great in the sack." Mel shot back at him.

Bianca had been right in the middle of putting one of her earrings in so there was no way that she could even attempt to hide the smile that formed on her face. "Damn, Mel, have I told how good it is to have you back?"

"I do what I can." Mel replied with a shrug.

Henry sat a gun down on the counter in front of her. It was in an odd looking holster. "Take that, it's a clean piece and there is no way to trace it back to us. It's loaded with special bullets just in case you need them." He explained. "Do you know how to work that holster?" he asked.

"Yeah, it straps on my leg." Mel replied she had already set to work putting the holster on.

"You guys studied the floor plan, right?" Bianca asked. She wanted to make damn sure that they were prepared.

"We know what we're doing, B." Ricky assured her.

Bianca started tugging uncomfortably at something on her right leg. "I have no fucking clue how I'm going to put my knees together with this thing in the way."

"I told you not to put that there." Henry reminded her. He pulled two small thumb drives out of his suit jacket and set them on counter. "Charlie, those are for you and Ricky. I want you two to get everything you can off of those computers." He ordered.

"I won't let you down, Hank." Patty promised her older brother.

"I know you won't." Henry said smiling at his baby sister.

"What exactly are you guys doing?" Eva asked.

"Recon mission, Aunt Eva, we'll bring them all home safely." Bianca said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Grego, the most important thing for you to remember is that we need you, so you can't burn yourself yet." Henry reminded his cousin.

"Hell, they'll never know that I'm playing them." Greg said with a cocky smile.

"Don't be so cocky, Cody, these guys are good at what they do." Cole advised him.

Hank watched with amused fascination as his wife toyed with whatever it was she had strapped to her leg. Actually, he was more concerned with watching her backside, it was everything he could do not to throw her down and rape her right there. "Honey, I know you're staring at my ass right now." Bianca said looking over her shoulder at him.

"B, leave it alone, it'll be fine, it's not like it's going anywhere you used hairspray to keep it in place." Hank chuckled.

"I don't know how you would feel, but it's not very comfortable having knives that close to the important shit." Bianca replied.

"What was the purpose of using hairspray on your knife sheath?" Hank asked her. She had a set of mini throwing knives strapped to her upper thigh.

"To keep it from riding up." Bianca, Mel, and Patty answered in unison.

"I'm sorry you asked." Chase said making a disgusted face. That was obviously one of those woman things that he didn't want to hear about.

"Are we ready yet?" Ricky asked he was anxious to get to go play with the big kids for a change.

"Just about." Hank answered him, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Honey, your wedding ring." Bianca pointed out to him as she slid hers off of her finger.

Hank took his ring off and held out his hand for her to give him hers. He took his dog tags off and added their rings to his chain. "My finger feels bare without that." He commented.

"What's the game plan?" Bianca asked the four younger kids going with them.

"While you and Hank are out front keeping an eye on things we will be in back looking for what we need." Chase answered his sister.

"Ricky, what's your job?" Hank asked.

"My job is to along with Charlie get into the computer system and try to get some useful information." Ricky recited.

"Mel?" Bianca asked.

"My job is to go through the paper files and make damn sure that I don't leave a clue that I have been there behind." Mel reported.

"Charlie?" Hank asked his baby sister.

"My job is to help Ricky and keep a look out for trouble." Patty answered.

"Francis, what is your job?" Bianca asked her baby brother. She was the most nervous about him going along, she didn't have the greatest track record with keeping her younger siblings safe.

"I'm supposed to back Mel up and serve as a lookout." Chase said rolling his eyes. They had been over this like fifty times.

"Let me see the floor plan." Hank ordered Greg.

Greg rolled placed the piece of paper down on the counter. "There are guards here and here," he said pointing to two rooms in the back of the club.

"Chase, you and Mel are going to take those guards out as quickly and as quietly as possible." Bianca reminded them.

"B, we've got it by now. There is such a thing as talking over a plan too much." Chase told his sister.

"Chase, you need to realize that I'm really iffy about you coming along, so you're going to have to bear with me." Bianca replied.

"Ok, here is the deal, we won't talk about this anymore, we'll just go. Just one last thing, if B or I tell you guys to get out of there you do it no questions asked and no arguing." Hank said with a hint of finality in his voice.

"You can't expect me to just shimmer out of there if my sister is in danger." Chase argued.

"Chase, I've got your sister's back and she's got mine, we will be fine. We can take care of ourselves. Your job if to get Mel out of there if we tell you to get out in a hurry." Hank replied evenly.

"Chase, I want you to promise me that you will leave without me if we tell you to." Bianca pleaded looking him dead in the eyes.

"I promise," Chase said knowing why it meant so much to her.

"Grego, what is your job?" Hank asked his younger cousin.

"My job is to keep the demons in the club occupied so they don't try to go in the back." Greg replied confidently.

"B, I think they've got it." Hank told his wife with a smile.

"If we didn't have this plan after as many times as we've gone over it there would be something wrong with us." Patty commented dryly.

"I feel safe saying that we're ready to go." Bianca agreed with him.

"Melinda Paige, be careful and listen to your cousin." Piper ordered her daughter.

"I planned on it." Mel assured her.

"Charlie, your brother knows what he's doing just be sure that you do everything he tells you to." Paige told her youngest daughter.

"Mom, I always listen to Hank." Patty reminded her.

"Ricky, keep your head in the game." Derek advised his son.

"You've got it, dad." Ricky replied with a grin.

"Chase, if your sister speaks you listen, don't question it, she has forgotten more about this type of thing then most people know to begin with." Frank counseled his son.

"Yes, sir," Chase said throwing his father a mock salute.

"Promise me, Bianca Lyn," Lyn said locking eyes with her daughter.

"I promise that I won't let anything happen to Chase." Bianca promised.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I want you to promise me that you'll be careful." Lyn corrected her.

"I'm always careful." Bianca said waving off her mother's concern.

"Hank," Frank said giving his son-in-law a meaningful look.

"With my life whether she likes it or not." Hank swore to him. They understood each other perfectly without using words.

"Hank, be careful and don't pull any of your hero antics if you can help it." Paige pleaded with her oldest child.

"That's not really up to me that all depends on if my wife plans on behaving herself or not." Hank joked.

"I plan on behaving, it's not like I can do anything with this damn thing strapped to my leg." Bianca bitched.

"Do you want to take the gun and give me the knives?" Hank asked her he was clearly irritated.

"I've got no place to put the gun, that's why you have the gun and I have the knives. That and I happen to be better with a knife than you are." Bianca pointed out to him with a tight smile.

"Forget that I said anything." Hank said shaking his head.

"Hank, as your father I feel I should point out to you that your days of being right went out the window the minute you slipped that ring on her finger." Henry told his son.

"Are you guys ready?" Hank asked ignoring his father. He got affirmative answers to that question and he nodded thoughtfully. "Let's roll," he said putting his arm around his wife and orbing them out on the spot. The others followed suit.

"I'm laying ten to one odds on us having to go bail their asses out." Paige said coming into the room she was carrying a case of beer.

"Paige, you're just pissed because you didn't get to go." Jack teased her. He was carrying five cases of beer.

"What the hell are you guys doing in that dining room?" Cole asked them with an arched eyebrow.

"We decided that we needed a little something to help us unwind, so Jackie and I went out on a beer run." Paige answered him.

"I'm reasonably sure that the guy working in the gas station thinks we're a bunch of alcoholics." Jack piped in as he began putting the beer in the fridge.

"I'm reasonably sure that I don't want to go to the club tonight because I will be missing six cases of beer." Piper said sternly.

"Grandma, rules of warfare 101 if it isn't nailed down it's fair game." Paige retorted smugly.

"If you two stole beer from the club then why were you at the gas station?" Phoebe asked with a confused look on her face. In her mind it was a valid question.

"I had to buy like ten different packs of cigarettes and I don't even fucking smoke." Jack bitched.

"What did you two drive?" Piper asked them.

"Roman was kind enough to let us use his Jeep." Paige answered her.

Chris came walking into the room at that moment. "Thank God you two are back, the natives in there are starting to get restless. Chuck, Wy, and Ro are all about to have nicotine withdraws, and the only way that I'm going to be able to stand to be in the same room as Carly right now is if I have a drink."

"You're not the only one, I'm about ready to put Oriana out of my misery. I swear I admire B's restraint for not killing her. I'm not even the cousin with the bad temper and I want to kill her." Rachel ranted.

'Claire, you're not going to kill your cousin." Angie told her daughter sternly.

"Mom, I'm pretty sure that I am going to kill her." Rachel replied in a conversational tone.

"Lyn, this is what happens when she hangs around your daughter too long." Angie said turning to her sister.

"There is no way in hell that you're going to blame the way that she acts on B. That girl does more than enough on her own." Lyn retorted.

"Really, I'm thinking that I'm more inclined to blame her behavior as of late on that boyfriend of hers." Mickey joked.

"That's right because everything that has gone wrong in the last century or so can realistically be blamed on me." Chris said sarcastically. He put his hand over his mouth when he heard who he sounded like.

"And you thought that I got my smart ass mouth from mom." Paige teased her father.

"It might be my fault, but I'm going to blame it on your mother, let's just put it that way." Chris replied.

"That sounds fair to me." Paige agreed with a shrug.

Frank got a devilish look on his face and he turned to his wife. "Hey, Princess, bring me a beer." He told her. He knew how much she hated it when he did things like that to her.

"Say something like that to me again and I will tell your mother." Lyn said pulling out the big guns.

"Hey, now, there is no reason for you to get my mother involved in this, I was just joking." Frank said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"I didn't think it was funny. Frank, you have three daughters you know that you would have a fit if a man said something like that to one of them." Lyn pointed out to him.

"I don't have anything to worry about, son-in-law number one is scared shitless of daughter number two and that's who daughter number one would go to if he did anything to piss her off. Son-in-law number two would never in a million years dream of saying anything that could be construed as ungentlemanly to daughter number two because he loves her so damn much. Now as for daughter number three is concerned, I have it on good authority that daughter number two has her husband prepared to kick the ass of any man who looks at her the wrong way." Frank replied with a smirk.

"Lyn, I wasn't aware that your husband knew how to use big words." Angie joked with her sister.

"I know that makes two in one day, he said crass earlier and now he just said construed. There might be hope for him yet." Lyn agreed.

"Frankie, they are both just like their mother when they want to be." Mickey observed.

"Shit, I'm just going to go back in the other room now. There is no way for this to end well, it all goes down hill once they bring the grandparents into it." Rachel said shaking her head.

"I think that I have a prophecy to go comb through, I'm just going to go make myself useful doing that." Paige agreed with a nod.

"I know a couple of junkies who won't be happy unless they get their cigarettes." Jack was getting the fuck out of there while the getting was good.

"Chris, are you guys by chance smoking in the house?" Piper asked her son with an arched eyebrow.

"I can promise you that I'm not smoking in the house because I don't smoke. I however can't make that same promise for everyone else. I don't think I need to tell who goes around with a constant cloud of smoke following them though." Chris replied. He wasn't going to rat anyone out, but he wasn't going to go down for something that he didn't do either.

"Chris, I don't even care at this point. If that helps you guys get this thing over and done with, then I'm not going to argue about it." Piper told him gently.

"I should get back in the other room. I have to make sure that my little angel didn't feel the need to kill anyone since her mommy refused to let her go play with the big kids and it pissed her off." Chris said taking his leave of them.

"I kinda wondered what they had to do to keep Paige from going." Leo said with a chuckle.

"Something tells me that Chris dug up something useful for her to do, we all know that he isn't going to say anything that will hurt her feelings." Prue laughed.

"I'll tell you one thing until he opened his mouth and made that comment about everything being his fault I really did think that Paige got her smart ass mouth from B." Andy commented.

"Hell no, that is all Chris." Piper replied shaking her head sadly. She didn't know about anyone else, but she would really be glad for them to finish this.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know that there wasn't much action in here, but we will get to the good part next chapter I promise. Leave to Wyatt and Maria to have to operate on Dodge. I really think that Tim and Troy are making some real progress, the only thing Tim has to do is not do anything to screw up. Bianca and Henry together can be just a little bit on the dangerous side. I'm honestly surprised that Wyatt didn't balk at Henry taking the younger kids out on that scouting expedition with him. Greg is really fitting in well with his family this time around and he is going out of his way to be helpful with his knowledge of the Triad. I promise that there are a bunch of good surprises in store for next chapter, just bear with me about getting it out in a timely manner. Until next time please review.


	7. A Farewell To Arms

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: A Farewell To Arms<p>

Henry and Bianca sat across the table from each other in a nightclub that was decorated to look like something out of the 1940s. On the surface it looked like they were gazing soulfully into each other's eyes. In all actuality they were scanning the club for signs of trouble. So far things were running very smoothly and they hoped to keep it that way.

"Do you have eyes on Cody right now?" Henry asked his wife.

"He's in the middle of a group of demons laughing his ass off. He's fine and he's not the one that I'm worried about something happening to. He's right here with us and we can protect him if it comes to that. I'm more worried about the kids." Bianca replied.

"They are going to be just fine. B, I know why you're so worried and I promise I won't let anything happen to Chase." Henry swore to her.

Bianca nodded her acceptance of what he had just said before getting back on topic. "So, the worst thing that could happen right now would be for the Triad to come strolling in here, we would be fucking screwed if that happened." She went on.

"I don't think that's going to happen. They are too busy sitting around thinking up ways to make our lives hell right now." Henry replied.

"I think Grego is having entirely too much fun with this right now." Bianca chuckled.

"Grego is doing a damn good job so far. I really don't want to have to resort to my backup plan in case things go really wrong." Henry told her seriously.

"I just hope that you picked the right four to bring with us on this or I'm going to look like an idiot in front of Paige, who probably knows as much about doing this type of thing as I do." Bianca grumbled.

"She does know what she's doing, but you weren't wrong to make her stay behind. She will be of more help to Chris than she could have been here. We don't even know for sure that we're going to find anything." Henry said trying to make her feel better.

"Then how come I feel like a total bitch right now?" Bianca asked her him.

"You were being a good mom and sometimes that means that you have to come across as a bitch. She is hardheaded and that is going to get her in trouble one day. You were only trying to look out for her. There is nothing for you to feel bad about." Henry said forcefully.

"That's just the thing, sometimes I feel like a failure at this whole parenting thing. I'm pretty sure that she hates me as a matter of fact." Bianca replied.

"B, you are a great mom and I don't ever want you to doubt that. Paige doesn't hate you, you two are just a little bit more alike than either of you is willing to admit and that is why you butt heads." Henry told her gently brushing her cheek with the back of his hand.

Bianca gave him a soft smile. "What did I do to be lucky enough to deserve you?" she asked him.

"You're wrong, I'm the lucky one." Henry replied giving her one of his crooked grins that she loved so much.

"Dance with me?" Bianca asked offering him her hand.

"It would be an honor." Henry replied taking her hand and leading her out onto the dance floor.

"I've been meaning to ask you, what the hell are you doing wearing sunglasses in here?" Bianca asked her husband as he pulled her close to him.

"It's a little bit of a long story, but let's just say I'm trying to blend in." Henry replied before lowering his head and pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Thank God demons clean up after themselves and we don't have to try to hide the bodies." Mel commented as she wiped her bloody knife on the leg of her pants.<p>

"I still don't understand why you didn't just freeze the room." Chase commented as he put his own knife away.

"I didn't want to risk them sensing my magic and finding out that we are here before we get a chance to do what we came to do." Mel explained to him in a tone that said he should have thought of that already.

"Is it clear?" Ricky asked peeking his head around the corner.

Chase gave him a thumbs up in response. "Everything is five by five for the moment. Now if it can stay that way for a little while longer that would be great." He replied.

"I think that it would be wise for us to do what we were sent back here to do as quickly as possible." Patty suggested. She had seen how Dodge had looked and she really didn't want to run the risk of getting caught and having the same thing happen to them.

"Ok, you guys take the room with the computers in it. Chase and I will be right here going through the paper files. If you need anything just yell." Mel told them. She waited until they went into the room they needed to be in before she signaled for Chase to follow her.

The file room was dark and held four filling cabinets. Chase switched on his flashlight after he had made sure to close the door behind them. He located the light and flipped that on. "Ok, now with a little bit of luck you can find what we're looking for without any trouble." He addressed Mel.

"Chase, I don't need your help for this. I'm very good at filling things and then finding them. I want you to stand guard at the door." Mel ordered. She was already going through one of the filing cabinets. Her fingers were flying over the file folders with practiced speed and grace.

"I really hope that Hank and my sister know what they're doing." Chase said. His eyes were sweeping around for signs of trouble.

"They know what they're doing. Hank does what I do for a living and B used to be a fucking kick ass assassin. Between the two of them this is like a walk in the park." Mel assured him. She pulled out a folder that looked like it might be useful.

Chase was going to reply to that, but instead he saw a demon walking down the hall. Before the demon knew what hit him Chase pulled him into the room and plunged a knife into his chest. "Son of a bitch, that was almost a fucking disaster." He sighed.

"I'm almost done here anyway, I just have one more thing to check and we will be good to go. I'm more worried about Charlie and Ricky." Mel replied grabbing another folder.

Chase looked around nervously, so far things were going too smoothly for his likings. "Would you hurry up?" he asked her impatiently.

"I'm done no thanks to you, I knew that you wouldn't be much help and that is why I left you on guard duty." Mel reasoned with him.

Chase looked at her with an impressed look on his face and shook his head. "I think that you had things under control just fine without me." he chuckled.

"Let's go cover Charlie and Ricky's asses." Mel said gesturing for him to lead the way.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Jesus Christ, you two just can't go around sneaking up on people like that." Patty told her cousin with a sigh. She had been ready to use her powers on Mel and Chase when they came through the door of the room she and Ricky were in.

"Sorry, we didn't want to make our presence known. Chase and I have done had to deal with one demon." Mel replied.

"You guys found what you were looking for already?" Ricky asked hacking away on a keyboard.

"Yeah, Mel is a little bit of a pro when it comes to going through files, as a matter of fact I'm pretty sure that she didn't need me at all on this one." Chase said giving a dry chuckle.

"Chase, just shut up and watch the door." Mel ordered him rolling her eyes.

"I've been thinking that if that demon we ran into was supposed to be checking up on things they are going to send someone to check on him when he doesn't come back when he is supposed to." Chase commented sticking his head outside the door.

"I've thought about that too and I'm hoping that we are out of here before that happens." Mel replied.

"We shouldn't be too much longer. It didn't take Ricky and I that long to get into the computer system. Right now we are just transferring files." Patty assured them.

"The four of us aren't really going to be much of a match for a bunch of demons." Chase retorted.

"Hoyt, stop being such a fucking downer. If we don't finish in time we'll just have to fight our way out." Ricky spoke up.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Chase replied tersely.

"Don't worry so much, Hank and B are keeping an eye out for trouble. A couple of demons don't stand a chance against the two of them." Mel assured him.

"That worries me, my brother and my sister-in-law have a little too much fun hunting demons." Patty threw out there.

"Well, we're just going to have to trust them on this one." Mel said crossing her arms over her chest.

* * *

><p>"I would say that so far things are going pretty well." Bianca commented looking into her husband's eyes.<p>

"Yeah, things are going too well and that means that bottom is about to drop out. Excuse me if I seem a little distracted right now." Henry replied not bothering to look at her. He was too busy watching the hallway that led to where the younger kids were.

"Honey, everything is going to be fine." Bianca assured him when she felt everything but assured herself. She was afraid that she was going to let her little brother get hurt.

"B, I'm trying to be practical here, you of all people should appreciate that. I just went to be prepared for the bottom to fall out. I don't want those kids getting hurt. Hell, I can't even really call them kids anymore. My sister is nineteen, Ricky is almost nineteen, Mel is going to be twenty, and Chase is close to twenty-one. I promised the parents that I would bring them back in one piece and I intend to do that. So, if that means I have to behave like a paranoid freak, then so be it." Henry informed her.

"I'm not saying that something isn't going to happen, I'm just saying that those kids are going to be fine. I know that because you promised me that they would be. You don't break your promises, especially not to me." Bianca replied giving him a soft smile.

"God, I love you." Henry said smiling back at her.

"I love you too." Bianca said.

The muscles in Henry's body went rigid when he saw Greg gesturing anxiously in his direction. His eyes automatically went back to the hallway and he saw two demons walking down there. "Babe, you need to brace yourself, all hell is about to break loose." He warned her.

Bianca's right hand went to the one of the knives that she had strapped to her thigh. "Honey, I was born ready." She replied winking at him.

In one swift motion Henry pulled a gun from the skeleton holster in the small of his back and he got three rounds that happened to hit Greg squarely in the chest. Bianca took her knife and with deadly accuracy hit the demon who had been standing next to Greg in the neck causing him to go up in flames.

"_Mel, Charlie, Ricky, I know that you three can hear me. Get what you need and get the fuck out of here now." _Henry growled at the younger three Halliwells. _"Order received and acknowledged." _Came Ricky's reply.

"Honey," Bianca said demanding two seconds of her husband's attention. Henry shot a glance in her direction. "Be safe," she told him.

"You too," Henry replied before turning his attention back to the demons.

* * *

><p>"Paige, I don't know what you're trying to find in those prophecies, but it's starting to give me a headache." Hailey told the young woman.<p>

"Baby, the way things work is we don't get on Paige's bad side if we can at all help it." Brady advised his girlfriend.

"I wasn't trying to get on her bad side, I was merely making an observation." Hailey replied.

"It doesn't matter, she can make all the observations that she wants to, I wasn't paying attention anyway." Paige spoke up.

"Paige, I know that you're upset that your mother wouldn't let you go, but you don't have to take it out on everyone else." Rachel scolded her niece, because she knew that her boyfriend wouldn't say anything to his daughter.

"I was agreeing with Hailey, this shit is starting to seem like insanity." Paige replied.

"That's why they put you on it, you're insane." Savannah commented dryly.

"Vanna, I'm begging you not to start with her she isn't in a good mood anyway." Dom pleaded with his little sister.

"Savannah, unless you have something useful to add to these proceedings you can go sit in the kitchen with mom." Liz told her little sister evenly.

"I have to say, I should have started doing my research with you guys in the room a long time ago. I get more things done without my idiots hassling me." Paige quipped taking a pull off of the neck of her beer.

"Paige, if you can't handle the beer then leave it alone." Chris flared at his daughter.

"I can handle my beer just fine and therein lies part of the problem." Paige started but she had trailed off by the end. She was looking at the prophecy in front of her intently. "I'm a fucking moron I can't believe that I didn't think of this sooner." She cussed.

"What did you find?" Jack asked his partner in crime.

"You can tell that she found something?" Emily asked her boyfriend with a confused look on her face.

"She always cusses like that when she finds something useful." Alan answered her.

"Matt said it himself, things aren't what they seem. This right here was the biggest clue, somebody should have seen this before now." Paige went on.

"Paige, what did you find?" Wyatt asked his niece.

"The basic problem with the prophecy about the eleven was the fact that my mom has never liked the last line." Paige began her explanation.

"Refresh our memory about the last line." Jake requested.

"The eleven will aide the baker's dozen in their crusade." Paige wasn't reading word for word, but that was close enough.

"Yeah, at the time we took it to mean that they were going to help us out while we were busy with the one. Their mission ran parallel to ours and there were going to be times when the two overlapped and we would be working together." Prue actually did have a brain when she chose to use it.

"I think that you guys have been laboring under a false assumption." Paige went on.

"How do you mean?" Roman asked her. He was glad to have something to take his mind off of the fact that his girlfriend was right now in danger's path.

"I don't think that the eleven were ever meant to take out the Triad. My thinking is that they were supposed to keep them busy while you guys finished things up with the first prophecy and found the rings." Paige replied.

"What makes you say that?" Chuck asked. He couldn't really refute her logic, but he needed to know how she arrived at this answer.

"The facts speak for themselves, every time the younger kids have gone up against the Triad they have got their asses handed to them and you have had to go bail them out." Paige reminded him.

"She has a point, we are really not match for the Triad. They don't even have to use their full energy when they fight us." Emily agreed.

"I know every time we have gone up against them it has seemed like we don't really have the power to fight them." Penny agreed with her best friend.

"Just a couple of months ago we went up against Christie and we had to call in the future kids for help." Huck chimed in.

"And they have no trouble at all messing with my powers. I'm thinking that if we were supposed to beat them that wouldn't be the case." Val threw out there. As much as she hated to leave Dodge's side she knew that she needed to be around for this.

"Those are all valid arguments, but there is still this little thing called a prophecy that says the kids are the ones who have to defeat the Triad." Prue reminded everyone.

"Except for the fact that it never comes out and explicitly says that they are supposed to defeat them." Paige countered.

"Paige, I was right there when that prophecy was read, I'm pretty sure that the only thing it could have meant was that the kids are supposed to defeat them." Oriana pointed out to her niece.

"I'm just saying that if they were really the ones meant to defeat them then the prophecy would have came out and said that. Never once does it say that that is what is supposed to happen. I think that they were just supposed to keep them busy while you guys were busy doing other things." Paige replied.

"I think she might be right." Billy felt the need to add his two cents on the matter.

"Billy, you're only agreeing with her because you really don't want to face the Triad again." Mia teased him.

"I for one happen to think that there might be some merit to what Paige is saying right now." Lilly threw out there.

"It can't hurt to check it out, I mean we've been at this all damn day and that is the first good idea I have heard so far." Chord suggested.

Chris turned to his daughter and gave her a soft smile. "Now you know why you couldn't go with mom and Uncle Hank."

"I'll be the first to admit that I can research like no other, but that doesn't mean that I have to like sitting here doing that when they are riding off to the sound of the trumpets." Paige replied.

"Val, do you think you could go get Troy? He needs to hear this." Liz asked the younger woman gently.

"I would if he were in the other room, but he's not. He said something about going out to get some air and that was almost two hours ago now. I don't think that we want to know what he is up to at the moment." Val replied.

"He is understandably pretty upset, I just hope that he doesn't do anything he is going to regret later." Rachel sighed. The last thing they needed to do was clean up a mess that Troy had decided to make.

"I don't know what he could have done that is stupid, but I know my brother, so he has done something." Liz groaned. She only hoped that he hadn't made a huge mess for them to clean up.

* * *

><p>Troy had honestly set out with the best of intentions. He was just going to take a walk to clear his head and then go back to the manor and see what was going on. He had made it as far as Paige and Henry's house before an idea struck him. He was well known for having dangerous ideas and this one wasn't an exception to his normal way of thinking.<p>

He didn't take the time to consider that what he was about to do constituted kidnapping. At the moment the only thing that he cared about was getting a little bit of revenge for what had been done to his son. He also didn't stop to consider that he really didn't have time to be going off of the rails. Actually he had and he had pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He had to do what he was about to do because he wanted to be a good father.

* * *

><p>"I'm starting to wonder if we should send out a search party for those kids." Lyn said consulting her watch. Her son and her daughter had been gone far too long for her likings.<p>

"I think that we can give them a little bit more time. Lyn, you know as well as I do that things like this take time." Frank pointed out to his wife. He wasn't as worried as she was, but then again he had a hell of a lot of faith in Bianca's skills as an assassin.

"Lyn, I'm sure that they are all fine, B really knows what she's doing. The only job she ever messed up on was the one where they decided to set her up." Mickey told his sister-in-law giving her a reassuring grin.

"There is always the possibility that they walked into a trap." Angie threw out there.

"Greg said that he didn't tell Gideon that he was good now, and I don't think that he suspected Greg of anything. They should be good on that front." Phoebe said. She couldn't help thinking in the back of her mind that Greg might have set them up.

"Phoebe, how much do we really trust Greg now?" Cole asked the question that everyone else was thinking.

"I don't know, on one hand he was the source, but on the other hand the elders screwed him over just as badly as anyone else." Phoebe replied.

"I think that the important thing right now is that Hank and B trust him. Hank doesn't trust easily and it isn't easy to fool him. I know my daughter-in-law, if she thought for a second that Greg was going to screw them over she would have never taken him along even if that meant she had to fight Hank about it." Henry stated firmly.

"Let's operate under the premise that Greg can be trusted for right now, there are still other things that could have gone wrong. For one the Triad could have shown up there and that is opening a whole can of worms that doesn't need to be open at this moment." Eva said after giving it a moment's thought.

"They would have had a plan just in case the Triad did show up. My son doesn't do anything half assed. He damn sure wouldn't have taken any chances with his baby sister, so I know that he had another plan." Paige said.

"We do have to consider the possibility that they were on to Greg and they switched things up so that he doesn't know what's going on anymore." Piper felt the need to throw out there.

"I know that's what I would have done. He supposedly just came back from the wasteland with no explanation as to how that happened. I don't think that I would trust that he was still on my side." Prue was playing devil's advocate.

"Gideon isn't smart enough to see that someone would betray him like that. He thinks that he is hot shit and no one is going to turn on him." Leo spit out bitterly.

"Leo has a point most of the elders are pretty cocky. Leo is the only one who doesn't think he is above it all." Coop agreed with him.

"I think that we should consider the possibility that at least one of the elders has been working with Gideon." Andy said thoughtfully.

"If anyone was going to work with him it would Odin." Eva said.

"All I know is that it would be bad if the elders found out about what my kids really are. I don't think that they would do anything to Freyja or I, but I know they aren't above doing something to the kids. Shit, I'm not even safe from them, the only one safe is Freyja." Eric rambled on.

"I don't see where they can say anything. Some of the people in this house right now are combinations that they approved of." Tim stated.

"There is nothing wrong with that because they approved that." Phoebe said knowing that he was referring to her kids.

"How many half witches and half demons are there?" Derek asked.

"Coop and Cody are the only two that I can think of off the top of my head." Coop answered his friend.

"Gus is half witch and half demon too. And so is Dante for that matter." Frank supplied.

"They're not going to say anything about that because we fight all their damn battles for them. They shouldn't say anything about Calleigh after everything that she has done and Huck should be safe too. I'm not saying that Odin won't be an asshole, but Leo, Kevin, Sandra, and Nate should be able to call him down." Piper replied.

"He is technically the head elder though." Jimmy reminded everyone.

"That doesn't matter there are five members of the higher council for a reason. We tend to vote on things." Leo corrected him.

"I'm thinking that maybe I should send one of my kids to Valhalla to keep them safe just in case." Eric mused more to himself than to anyone else.

"It might be a good idea." Andy agreed with him.

"Since Huck is the one who has to deal with the Triad, I'm thinking that I should send Cal." Eric stated almost sadly. He didn't like the thought of losing one of his children.

"Eric, I don't think the elders are going to get involved in this, but if they do I promise you that I will do my best to make sure they don't do anything to Cal or Huck." Leo swore to him.

"Freyja can protect them better than I can. I'm just a simple satyr, but she is queen of the Valkyries, the elders aren't likely to fuck with her." Eric replied.

"That just might be what ends up saving those two. They're not going to do anything to piss Freyja off because of who she is." Leo replied thoughtfully.

Before anyone could say anything else, Henry, Bianca, and their little crew teleported into the kitchen.

Bianca took Greg by the arm and sat him down on a stool at the counter. He was screaming in pain. "Calm down, Grego, you're ok." She soothed him.

"I'm not fucking ok, your husband shot me." Greg replied through clenched teeth.

"You knew that it was going to happen, I don't know why you thought it wasn't going to hurt." Hank told his cousin with an amused look on his face.

"I can't fucking breathe." Greg said gasping for air.

"You're going to be ok, just give me a minute." Bianca said. She pulled his tie off of him and then she ripped open his shirt. "You're fine, there was no damage done. You just got the wind knocked out of you."

Hank went to his cousin and started prodding around the bulletproof vest he was wearing. "The vest did its job, the Kevlar caught all three bullets." He commented pulling them out of the vest.

"You shot your cousin?" Phoebe asked him with a look of disbelief on her face.

"I had to do something to make a diversion and Greg agreed to it. That is why he was wearing the vest." Hank replied and he didn't sound repentant in the least bit.

"It kinda sounds like you were using him for bait like I asked you not to." Phoebe scolded him.

"We didn't use him as bait, we used him to make a diversion." Bianca replied.

"Uncle Andy, I'm going to need to get a new vest issued." Hank said with a smirk on his face.

"I was under the impression that you and Chris don't wear your vests." Andy replied.

"If he knows what's good for him he wears his vest." Bianca said glaring at her husband.

"The first time I went to work after I got married I didn't wear my vest. I had been at work for about an hour when my beautiful wife came up there dragging my vest with her. She made me put it on in front of her so she knew that I was wearing it. I really don't have an option anymore." Hank explained.

"Good for you, sweetheart, a direct order from me didn't work on him, it's good to know that he listens to someone." Andy chuckled.

"Did you guys at least get what you went after?" Piper asked.

Mel held up the four files that she had pulled. "Yeah, Chase and I hit pay dirt at least. We don't know what Charlie and Ricky got yet, we're going to have to get on a computer and see if they got anything worth having."

"Melinda, the next time I tell you to leave I expect you to do it." Bianca said glaring at the younger woman.

"I don't know what else you expected me to do, Bianca. The damn demon had a knife to your throat." Mel replied.

"I had it under control, Hank was working on it." Bianca retorted.

Hank was helping Greg get his vest off. He had a huge bruise on his chest that spread out to his neck. "Look at that, you got your first war wound with the good guys. You wear that with pride." He said clapping him on the back.

"Hank, that is the third time you've shot me in the last six months." Greg bitched at him.

"I know, I've put nine bullets in you, you might want to think about not pissing me off." Hank joked.

"Mel, I'm serious you could have gotten yourself hurt." Bianca was still arguing with Mel.

"You could have been hurt too, but that didn't stop you." Mel pointed out to her.

"I know what I'm doing. That isn't the first time that I've been held at knife point and it most likely won't be the last." Bianca replied willing her temper down.

"I'm a cop, B, I'm used to working in that kind of situation." Mel countered.

"Mel, have you even ever had to draw your gun?" Bianca asked. In her mind it was a valid question.

"No, I've never had to take my gun out of the holster." Mel answered her.

"Alright, until you've been shot at or you've had to shoot someone, you're going to have to trust that I know a little bit more than you do." Bianca reasoned with her.

"Mels, you really need to realize that my mom is a little bit of a buzz kill." Paige said coming into the room.

"I'm really glad that you didn't go. With the shit that went down I would have had to worry about you getting yourself killed trying to protect me." Bianca said shaking her head.

"You've got that shit right, I don't want anyone else to kill you, because I want to do it myself." Paige replied.

"Tell me that you figured something out." Chase pleaded with his niece. He didn't know how much longer he could take being cooped up in that damn dining room.

"I found something out, and I think that you might like it." Paige replied.

"Paige, at this point if you found out that the Triad is a bunch of transvestite Nazi war criminals I don't think it would surprise me." Patty said rolling her eyes.

"It's better than that." Paige replied with a grin.

"How do you get better than Nazi war criminals?" Ricky asked her with a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure that it's not your job to defeat the Triad." Paige reported.

"If it's not our job, then who's job is it, Slick?" Mel asked her niece.

Paige didn't reply she just looked between her mother and her uncle. "I would say that this is a job for the sixteen. I mean there are sixteen rings and it makes a lot of sense."

"That is wonderful and I'm actually not surprised." Hank commented dryly.

"Now you know why mommy asked you to stay here and help daddy." Bianca told her daughter.

"One more of those mommy comments today and I'm not going to be responsible for what I do to you." Paige sighed shaking her head.

"Paige, don't make threats unless you're prepared to carry them out." Bianca retorted.

"B, don't test her today, she just might seriously make good on what she says." Chris said coming into the room.

"Don't encourage her." Bianca replied rolling her eyes.

"Aunt Nic, I respectfully suggest that you go up to the attic and take care of your son." Chris said turning to Nicole.

"Which one and what did he do?" Nicole asked.

"Troy has gone fucking crazy. He has Torch tied to a chair in the attic and he is beating the shit out of him with a phone book." Chris informed her like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Tim, come with me and help me talk our son down." Nicole ordered her ex-husband.

"Why is he using a phone book?" Mel asked.

"Because it doesn't leave marks it just hurts like hell." Chris and Paige answered at the same time.

"That is highly fucked up." Hank said shaking his head.

"I'm going to take a shower before I do anything else tonight." Bianca announced.

"Was that an invitation?" Hank asked her with a smirk on his face.

"That was an invitation if you want it to be one. However I want you to understand that we are only going to shower." Bianca said knowing damn good and well that if he really wanted to have sex in the shower she wasn't going to stop him.

"You have a dirty mind, Mrs. Halliwell, I would never dream of doing anything in the shower other than showering, especially not with our parents in the house." Hank replied.

"When you two get out of the shower join the rest of us in the dining room. We really need to think about getting this show on the road." Chris said with a sigh.

"Right," Hank agreed. "Chase, Mel, Charlie, Ricky, I want you guys to go through those files that you got and see if you can't find out anything useful to us." he ordered.

"Yes sir, General Halliwell, sir." Patty mocked her brother.

"Just so long as you know who is in charge here," Hank retorted.

* * *

><p>Troy had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows and he was staring intently at the young man who had tied to the chair in front of him. He had his mouth duck taped shut so he couldn't make any noise.<p>

"Now, Torch, I hope you understand that this isn't really personal. Your father had my son beat so I figured that I would return the favor. Although, there are those who would argue that you have this coming to you for what you did to Penny. I think that we can count this as a two for one special." Troy said in a conversational tone.

Troy went to a table where he had some implements laying. He picked up a pair of brass knuckles and put them on his right hand. He circled Torch beating his fist against his palm to intimidate the younger man. Just as he reared back his fist to strike he was stopped short.

"Troy Timothy Shane, I know that you have lost your mind." Nicole said coming into the room with Tim.

"I haven't lost my mind, I just figured that I would get a little revenge." Troy replied with a shrug.

"Son, you might want to rethink what you're doing right now." Tim said hoping to get him to back down.

"I happen to think that this is a great idea, I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier." Troy retorted with a smirk.

"Troy, what is this going to accomplish?" Nicole asked him.

"Well, Gideon had my son beat so I figured that I would return the favor with his son." Troy explained to her as if what he was doing should have been evident.

"Spud, this isn't the man that I raised you to be. He can't help the things that his father does no more than you can help anything that your daddy does." Nicole reasoned with him.

"I have to do something, mom. I just couldn't sit in that dining room and think up plans that might not work. At least this way I know that I will get some results." Troy countered.

"You're forgetting one small thing. His father is a demon and he isn't going to care what you do to him. That is what separates you from the demons you have the ability for love and compassion whereas they don't." Tim pointed out to him.

"I can't just let them get away with what they did to my boy." Troy replied lamely.

"You don't have to let them get away with it, you just have to go about it the right way." Tim said walking to him and putting a calming hand on his shoulder.

"I guess I should let him go, huh?" Troy asked with tears filling his big brown eyes.

"Yeah, you should let him go, Spud. I promise you that you'll get the justice you're looking for you're just going to have to put the work in." Nicole spoke to him gently.

Troy walked over to Torch and pulled the tape off of his mouth. He then undid the ropes that bound his arms and legs to the chair. "I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I just shouldn't have taken this out on you." he came as close to apologizing as he was going to.

"No sweat, man, like you said I had it coming for what I did to Penny. I'll just shimmer away and forget this ever happened." Torch replied and then he had a thought. "For the record I hope you kill that bastard father or mine." He added before shimmering out.

"Come here, Spud." Nicole said holding her arms open to her son. Troy walked into his mother's embrace. He laid his head on her shoulder and started bawling like a baby. "It's ok, mommy's got you, baby boy. You go on and cry as long as you need to." She was rubbing soft circles on his back.

Tim walked over to his son and his ex-wife. He placed a kiss on the back of Troy's head. "It's gonna be ok, Roy Boy, I know it doesn't seem like it, but daddy promises that everything is going to work out. Just go on and let it all out because mommy and daddy aren't going anywhere."

Nicole looked at Tim with a gaze that couldn't be described, as anything but loving. This was the way that things should have been all along. _"Thank you," _she mouthed silently to him.

Tim just smiled in response, and then he gave into an impulse that he was having. _"I love you," _he mouthed back. Having his arms around her and their son just felt right to him.

* * *

><p>"Now that we have everyone back in the room I think it's time for us to get something done." Paige announced sarcastically.<p>

"Cool it with your mouth today, Victoria, we're all ready to be through with this and you're not helping." Bianca scolded her. It seemed like she always had to get onto her daughter for running off at the mouth.

"I'm just saying that I could have done just as well on that little mission as you did." Paige replied. She wasn't ready to let that matter drop yet.

"Based on what? I'm done with arguing with you about this. So, tell me what makes you think that you're as good as I am at this type of thing." Bianca asked her. She knew that Paige wouldn't be done until she heard her out.

Paige didn't reply verbally at first, she reached into her pocket and tossed a leather wallet of sorts on the table. She waited until Bianca picked it up and had a moment to study it before speaking. "Sergeant Paige Halliwell, Special Investigations Division of the SFPD. I'm the youngest person to ever make Sergeant and I have had to discharge my weapon more than once in the line of duty. Not only that, but what that means is I'm an expert in under cover operations." She explained.

Bianca studied the badge and ID card that she held in her hands. She couldn't help the burst of pride that she felt for her daughter at the moment. "I was still right to leave you here. You're obviously just as good at research as you are at under cover operations."

"Woman, you have no idea how fucking infuriating you are." Paige seethed.

"For the record I know how you feel right now. You're pissed and justifiably so, but I'm not going to apologize for protecting you." Bianca said. "Can I keep this?" she asked referring to her badge.

"I don't see why not, it's not like I need the damn thing anymore." Paige replied with a shrug.

"Ok, now that those two have had a row I think it's time for us to get down to business." Mel said rubbing her hands together. She was anxious to get this over with. This damn prophecy had taken up entirely too much of their lives already.

"What did you guys find out?" Jake asked to get things moving along.

"That Hank is a deadly accurate shot and it isn't wise to be standing in front of him when he has a gun in his hand." Greg deadpanned.

"Grego, you were the one who agreed to the plan." Henry reminded him.

"Let's see, the Triad has a plan to take over the manor in order to gain control of the nexus." Mel said reading through one of the files.

"That is alarming, but it isn't something that we will have to worry about if we can manage to do away with them." Lilly replied.

"All I've got here is a bunch of plans to fuck with you older guys." Chase said.

"That lends some credence to Paige's theory that we're really the ones who are supposed to defeat them." Prue threw out there.

"The first thing you need to learn is that if Paige has a theory she is right nine times out of ten." Jack said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Ok, operating under the premise that Paige is right about this, have we got anything about the way these rings are supposed to work?" Chris asked. He was just as eager to get this over with as anyone.

"I've got nothing here that helps, all I have is a bunch of fucking invoices for something." Ricky bitched.

Patty studied the computer in front of her before responding. "I think that I might have something. It makes a mention of the rings." She spoke up.

"What does it say?" Roman asked.

"It pretty much says that those rings are the only thing that can do away with the Triad for any long period of time. It pretty much imprisons them in a cage that they can't get out of without help." Patty replied reading from what she had in front of her.

"How do we use them to open the cage?" Chuck asked the important question.

"They are basically like a key, have you tried putting the rings together to see what happens?" Patty asked.

"Of course they haven't, I know you don't think that they would have spent this much time researching if they knew how they worked." Carly spit out sarcastically.

"Hey, you have to remember that up until a couple of hours ago they had no idea that they were the ones who were supposed to defeat the Triad. It's probably a damn good thing that they didn't figure out the way those rings worked or you guys might be dead right now." Alan defended the older kids.

"Very well said, Al." Savannah agreed with her boyfriend.

"Alan does make a valid point for once." Brady said nodding his head in approval.

"Alan makes a valid point a lot of the time we just choose to listen to Paige and Jack over him." Dom snorted.

"Dom, you can stay out of my bed if that is the way that you feel about me." Paige told him bluntly.

"Here is a suggestion, maybe we should try to put the rings together to see what they do." Calleigh threw out there.

"And then maybe after that we can all hold hands around the campfire." Val suggested sarcastically.

"Valerie, that is not helping right now." Greg told his little sister gently.

"You sir, don't get to call me Valerie, and might I add that part of this mess is your fault." Val spit out at him.

"I know that I fucked up that is the one thing that you don't have to remind me of." Greg replied unable to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"Val, he is our brother. He deserves forgiveness. I'm pretty sure that he proved tonight that he is on our side." Jake said with ice in his voice.

"Ok, let's everyone just calm down." Parker said trying to pour oil on troubled waters.

"I know that we've been at this a long time and we're all tired and sick to death of this shit. If everyone will just cooperate for a little bit longer when can have this done and over with." Hailey spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Tinker Bell is right, we are all under a lot of stress right now, but we just have to hold out a couple more hours and this will be over with." Billy agreed with her.

"Ok, the thing to do then is to establish just how these rings work and then plan to take out the Triad." Prue said.

Patty scrolled through the file that she was looking at again. "Alright, it says that in the presence of the Triad the rings will all emit a beam of light and open a portal." She read.

"The only problem with that is getting the Triad to stand still long enough to get them into the portal." Mia said. For once her pessimistic views on life were coming in handy.

"Crystal cage," Roman suggested.

"They would know what we were up to and we wouldn't have a chance in hell of getting a cage around them." Oriana shot him down. She did pay attention sometimes.

"I don't see how we can get them all in one room and get them to stand still long enough to do any damage." Rachel said. She was mostly thinking out loud.

"I can get them all in a room together if you guys can come up with a way to trap them." Greg volunteered.

"Greg, that would be risky at best and I'm pretty sure mom wouldn't be happy with us using you as bait." Penny told her older brother.

"It's not using me as bait if I volunteer to do it." Greg replied with a shrug.

"Grego, if you're doing this because you think you have something to prove to us then don't. We all know that you're on our side now." Wyatt reasoned with his little cousin.

"Val was right I am partially responsible for helping to create this mess and I want to help clean it up." Greg responded.

"As long as you know that you're volunteering and we're not asking you to do this." Chris said making sure that they were on the same page.

"If he can get them all in the same room then I know of a way that we can trap them." Bianca said with a grin on her face. She hadn't spent the last four years teaching at magic school for nothing.

"There is another problem, the portal only sucks the essence of the Triad out of them it doesn't vanquish them." Patty read on.

Paige raised her hand. "That part I can help with."

"It sounds to me like we've got this under control." Emily smiled.

"We do have this under control. I think the thing to do right now is work this plan out and then get a little bit of sleep." Parker said. He was always the one to come up with somewhat sensible suggestions.

"What time is it now?" Chord asked.

"It's five thirty in the morning." Savannah replied after consulting her watch.

"I say that we do this now and worry about sleep later." Calleigh was all for getting this done and over with now.

"That is actually a pretty sound idea, I think that we can manage to make this work if we take a little bit of time to plan." Liz agreed.

"B, how do you plan on trapping the Triad?" Chase asked his sister out of curiosity.

"I plan on using a devil's trap. It traps demons in it and they can't get out unless the symbol is broken." Bianca reported.

"That kinda poses a problem when it comes to Coop, Greg, and Chuck." Henry pointed out to his wife.

"That is the beauty part of one of those traps it only keeps actual demons in. Jake and Greg are both half witch and Chuck might as well be a witch they have nothing to worry about." Bianca replied she had already thought of that.

"Paige, what is your brilliant plan?" Liz asked her niece.

"It's risky, I'm not going to lie to you about that one. It involves the potion that we use for Plan Omega. It just about the only potion that I know of that is strong enough to totally obliterate the Triad without having a piece of their flesh." Paige explained to her.

"Can we use that potion with Greg, Jake, and Chuck in the room?" Prue asked.

"That potion is so fucking powerful that it really shouldn't be used with a witch in the room. It's like setting off a nuke the fallout from it is just like radiation. If you're anywhere in the vicinity when that thing goes off your powers won't work right from anywhere in the neighborhood of thirty minutes to two hours." Paige replied. She wasn't going to sugarcoat things for them, but she saw this as their best chance.

"Paige, maybe we should try another potion." Chris suggested.

"No, I have a way of making this one work, I can make a bomb out of it. I can put it on a timer, but that would mean that you guys would have to hurry up and get rid of them." Paige replied.

"Paige, do whatever you have to do, this shit ends now." Wyatt said through clenched teeth.

"Jackie, I'm going to need you in the kitchen, we're the only two that know how to make this potion." Paige told her uncle.

"I'm right there with you, Pal." Jack replied with a grin.

"We're going to need a way to get out of here without the parents suspecting anything. The last thing we need to do is worry them anymore than they already are." Roman commented.

"No, we can get away with leaving whenever we want to. We're going to need a way to get Greg out of here without it looking like we're using him as bait." Bianca retorted.

"I say that we should let Donnie make herself useful." Oriana threw out there.

"O, I never thought that I would say this, but that is a damn good idea." Rachel said sounding suitably impressed with her cousin.

* * *

><p>Tim was sitting at Dodge's side; he looked up when he heard Nicole enter the room. "He looks just like a little boy, it doesn't look like he is capable of doing the things that he has done over the last few months." He commented with a humorless chuckle.<p>

"I guess we can blame that on good breeding." Nicole replied giving him a soft smile.

"He is one hell of a kid and I'm proud to say that he is my grandson, I just hope that I was there for him like I wasn't with his dad." Tim brushed a stray lock of hair out of Dodge's face.

"I'm sure that you learned from your mistakes." Nicole assured him.

"It looks like we managed to get a couple of things right." Tim said pointing at Dodge.

"Those three kids are the best of both of us and incidentally enough they were always the reason why I could never bring myself to hate you." Nicole informed him.

"God, I really made a mess of things. If I had it to do all over again I would have turned back around when you begged me not to walk out the door. It took years to get the picture of what you looked like when I told you I was leaving out of my head. Hell, I'm still haunted by it sometimes." Tim admitted to her.

"Damn it, Timmy, if only you had come back a little bit sooner. I love my boyfriend, but I love you too and I don't know how to choose between the two of you." Nicole didn't know what else to say to him.

"I'm not going to make you choose, you be with Cole he makes you happy and you don't have to worry about him walking out on you." Tim told her. As much as it pained him to say it he knew that he had blown his chance with her.

"Tim, I just said I don't know what I want." Nicole replied smirking at him.

"I guess there is always a ray of sunshine." Tim joked.

They had gotten off that topic just in time because Cole came walking into the room with Dom in his arms. "I think someone wants his mommy, he's not normally this cranky when he first wakes up."

"Come here, Tater, tell daddy that he doesn't know what he's talking about. You're not being cranky, you're just hungry." Nicole said taking her son into her arms.

"How's Dodge doing?" Cole asked.

"He's hanging in there, the boy is a fighter, I'll give him that much." Tim answered his question.

"He'll be alright, Wyatt is one hell of a competent doctor." Cole assured him.

"Hopefully the kids will do something about the Triad soon and then they will be able to heal Dodge." Tim replied.

"I have complete faith in them, I've seen them at work and I'm sure that they have thought of something by now." Cole commented not knowing what else to say.

"Timmy, he's gonna be ok, and then I'll get to jump his ass for being stupid enough to get caught." Nicole promised her ex-husband with a smile. "Come on, Tater, let's go get you a bottle." She addressed the little boy in her arms.

"I better go with her the last thing I want to do is piss her off." Cole said rolling his eyes.

"You're not telling me anything that I don't know." Tim replied with a chuckle. "What kind of mess did your grandpa get himself into?" he asked Dodge knowing that he wasn't going to answer him.

* * *

><p>Piper ran her hands over her face and sighed. "This pulling all nighters bullshit is for the birds." She observed before taking a slug out of her coffee cup.<p>

"Let me be the one to remind you that you insisted that we sit up with them in case they needed us." Leo pointed to his wife. He had their son in his arms and he was feeding him a bottle.

"I wonder what those kids are doing right now." Angie mused out loud.

"When I came in at six they were all huddled up in a hushed conference. When I went back an hour later to check on them they were all passed out around the dining room table." Billie supplied helpfully. She figured after not hearing from her son all afternoon she had better come check on him.

"Define passed out." Prue told her daughter.

"Liz was sitting on Wyatt's lap and they were both dead to the world. Rachel was lying across her chair and she had her head in Chris's lap. Hank was lying sprawled out on the floor and B was using him as a bed. Prue was resting her head on Chuck's shoulder and they were sound asleep. I think you get the picture." Billie explained.

"I swear to God if they don't do something soon I'm going to have to take a nap so I don't pass out." Lyn groaned.

"Princess, you can go take a nap if you want to. I've got Gus and he is content with his bottle. I'll wake you up if the girls get ready to go." Frank told her. He had his son sitting with his back against his chest and he was going to town on his bottle.

"No, I'm fine, Sparky, I'm just a little tired." Lyn said smiling at her husband.

"Don't call him Sparky with me sitting right here that grosses me out." Mickey begged his sister-in-law.

"Gabby, daddy sure wishes that your brothers and your sister would get a move on so I don't have to worry about worry about them anymore." Derek told his daughter as he fed her.

"Damian says he wishes that they would get their asses in gear too." Eva pressed a tender kiss to her son's head.

"Joey and Allie are both worried sick about their godfather." Andy said with a grin. He was feeding Allie and Prue had Joey.

"If Parker knows what's good for him he won't do anything to get hurt. I know he doesn't want to answer to me if he gets himself hurt." Prue said. She really had come to love her baby brother and she didn't want anything to happen to him.

"Park won't do anything to get hurt, you laboring under the assumption that Wyatt would let him do something stupid." Coop assured her. He had just got done changing Phil and now he was feeding him his breakfast.

"It's starting to look more and more like my charges won't be the ones going into this mess." Jimmy said and he was thankful for that, but on the other hand that meant that his two children would be the ones in danger.

"No, Andy just has to worry about his charges and they don't tell him things anyway." Nicole said coming into the room with Cole trailing behind her.

"Nic, don't get him started we will have to listen to him drone on and on for hours about how they don't listen to him." Cole chuckled.

"All I know is I will be glad for Cal to be out from under the gun on this." Eric chimed in.

"Uh, I feel like I have a killer hangover and I can't remember the party." Bianca groaned as she came into the room with Hank.

"B. Lyn, that is probably because you and I only got about an hour of sleep on the floor of all places." Hank pointed out to her.

"Don't remind me that we slept on the floor." Bianca replied rolling her eyes.

"I feel like I was shot in the chest three times." Greg griped. The bruise on his chest was a nice shade of black and blue. "Oh, wait a minute, my trigger happy cousin did shoot me in the chest last night." He said snapping his fingers like the thought had just come to him.

"Grego, I said that I was sorry once and I'm not going to say it again." Hank laughed.

At that moment Donnie came in the side door. "Donatella, what in God's name are you doing here?" Angie demanded of her younger sister.

"Not that it is any of your business Angie, but I came to see Greg." Donnie replied.

"You were just in the neighborhood and you thought you would stop by?" Greg asked her in a teasing tone.

"Something like that, I was actually hoping that I could talk you into going to breakfast with me." Donnie informed him.

"I think that can be arranged I know that I'm not doing anything more than getting in the way here." Greg agreed.

"Shall we then?" Donnie asked smiling at him.

"Sounds good to me." Greg said looping her arm through his.

"Donnie, at least use protection the last thing the world needs is for you to have a kid." Bianca yelled after her aunt. Donnie didn't reply to that she just flipped her off over her shoulder.

"B, do you care to speculate on what kind of potion your daughter was making earlier?" Lyn asked her daughter a little scared to know the answer to that.

"I'm not really sure that I even want to know what she was doing. All I know is that her and Jack together is a very bad combination." Bianca didn't feel bad in the least bit for lying to her mother. It wasn't the first time that she had done that and it wouldn't be the last.

"All I know is that I'm pretty sure that potion has the potential to level a whole city block." Angie felt the need to make that observation.

"Well, whatever it was I'm sure that she knows what she's doing." Bianca replied like it wasn't a big deal.

"Bianca, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that potion making is a science it isn't something that you can guess at like spell writing." Angie said knowing that would get her niece going.

"And as I have said numerous times, I can pull a spell out of my ass anytime I need one and it will work just as well as a potion it takes you hours to make." Bianca shot back.

"B, do me a favor and don't antagonize your aunt. I would really rather that I not be made a widower." Hank pleaded with his wife.

"Would it be bad form for me to mention that you were a widower once already?" Bianca asked her husband a grin lighting up her face.

"Just remember that you're the one that brought it up and you can't get mad about it later." Hank said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Honey, I really could give two shits less about the fact you've been married before. I'm the one wearing your ring now." Bianca said slipping her arms around his waist.

"Where are all your little partners in crime at?" Piper asked them she really didn't like the fact that no one else had stirred from the dining room.

"They all headed off to grab a change of clothes and a shower. They left us to explain ourselves to you guys. I think that it might be wise for us to get going right now." Hank answered her.

"How long are you guys going to be gone?" Paige asked him.

"We're not really sure yet, mom, but I think we are going to do a little bit more recon work before we come back here. Either way we'll see you in a little while." Hank replied.

"Be careful." Piper stressed to them.

"We're always careful, Aunt Piper, there is nothing at all for you to worry about." Bianca assured her with a charming smile. She and Hank orbed out after that.

"Then why am I so damn worried?" Piper asked rhetorically.

"Probably because none of the future kids have been seen since Paige was in here making her little potion and the little kids have apparently flown the coop and are doing God alone knows what." Phoebe supplied for her sister helpfully.

"Pheebs, if that was supposed to make me feel better I have to tell you that you have just failed miserably." Piper replied shaking her head. She just didn't know what to say to her baby sister sometimes.

* * *

><p>"Something told me that I might find you up here." Mia commented as she climbed up onto the roof of the manor with Billy.<p>

"Let me let you in on a little secret, I come up here sometimes when I want to think about things." Billy replied scooting over so she would have room to sit down.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Mia asked him.

"A bunch of different things, I'm thinking that it must make me one hell of a coward that I'm relived by the fact that Billie Jenkins' little boy isn't going to have to put his ass on the line by fighting the Triad." Billy admitted to her.

"Being scared doesn't make you a coward it makes you smart. Only stupid people aren't scared to risk their life." Mia reasoned with him.

"I'm a Halliwell being scared isn't much of an option for me." Billy replied with a snort.

"You're kidding yourself if you don't think that your older cousins were all scared. None of them are remotely close to being stupid. Fear is a natural reaction to this type of thing." Mia assured him.

"If my older cousins are ever scared of anything they never let it show. To them this is just like a little hobby that they use to pass the time." Billy retorted.

"Billy, they don't like taking risks it's just something that they have to do." Mia told him gently.

"Exactly, this is my destiny and it scares me shitless. I mean, I didn't know my grandparents for most of my life because this job we do got them both killed." Billy pointed out to her.

"This job isn't all bad though, if it weren't for magic I never would have met you." Mia replied with a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"You're putting a lot of stock in a guy who just admitted to being a coward." Billy was really down on himself at the moment.

"That's because I don't think he's a coward. I think that he is one of the nicest guys I have ever met and he has gone out of his way to make me feel welcome and like part of the gang." Mia informed him. Surprising them both for the second time in two days she kissed him.

"Mia, as much as I like that I really wish that you wouldn't do that. Because right now I can't promise that I won't hurt you. I'm leaving for college at the end of the summer and I don't want you to get too attached to me." Billy said when he pulled away from her.

"Billy, there are some risks that just need to be taken. I'm down on love all of the time and I'm never going to know if I'm right or wrong about it if I don't put myself out there." Mia replied.

"Little Girl, I'm not saying that we can't do this, I'm just telling you how things are going to be if we do." Billy was not going to be stupid and push her away.

"If the rest of the school year and the summer are all that I can get from you then I accept those terms. I can't think of a better guy to ease myself into this dating thing with. I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't hurt me on purpose." Mia said smiling at him.

"Ok, I'll tell you what, if everything goes the way that it should today, tonight I'm going to take you on a date and then I'll let you decide if you want to do this thing with me." Billy replied with a smile of his own. And then knowing he would regret it for the rest of his life if he didn't he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

><p>The sixteen along with Greg were sitting in the living room of the Halliwell cousins' apartment. They were all dressed and ready for battle the only thing left to do was to go to their meeting location. Chris and Henry were both dressed in their fatigues; they were treating this like a military operation.<p>

Prue came into the room with a camera and a tripod. "Ladybug, what the hell are you doing with a camera?" Chuck asked his wife with an amused grin on his face.

"I thought that we should have a picture of all of together it will be something that we can look back fondly on later in life." Prue answered her husband as if that should have been evident.

"Either that or it will be a reminder of the last time that we were all together." Roman said with a derisive snort.

"Ro, you can't think like that, for all you know we're going to make it through this with no problem." Lilly told her twin gently.

"But, we do have to consider the possibility that some of us might not make it. I don't like thinking about it anymore than you guys do. I set up a video camera in the back office, so if there is anything that you want to say before we do this you can say it in there." Henry chimed in. The last thing in the world that he wanted to dwell on was the possibility that they would lose someone doing this, but it had to be considered.

"Actually that is pretty smart thinking, Troy, you're the oldest you can go first if you want to." Wyatt said.

"Ok, I don't see the point in this, but if it makes you guys feel better." Troy replied with a shrug. He got up off the couch and walked into the room that served as an office.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

There was a stool sitting out in the middle of the floor and the video camera was mounted on a tripod. There was a cord that connected it to the computer that was in the room. Troy turned it on before taking a seat.

"Mom, if you're watching this right now it means that I didn't make it out of what we're about to do alive. I just wanted you to know how much I love you and how much I appreciate everything that you have done for me. I couldn't have asked for a better mother, I'm nothing more than a simple-minded bonehead and I got damn lucky when I was born with you in my corner. I don't want you to mourn me for the rest of your life though, I went out doing something noble and I wouldn't have it any other way. For me that is a step up in the world, I often thought that I would either be killed by some shot gun wielding father or I would just go off on one of my adventures and never be heard from again." Troy started he really didn't know what to say so he was saying the first damn thing that came to mind.

After pausing to take a deep breath he went on. "Lizzie, I haven't said it as often as I should, but you are the most precious thing in the entire world to me. So, I don't want you to be sad for long. You are the better out of the two of us and I know that you are going to do great things with your life, I'm damn proud to say you're my baby sister. Wy, I need you to keep an eye on her for me and make sure that she doesn't lose herself in her grief." He cleared his throat and swiped at his tear-stung eyes with his knuckles.

"Chord, I don't know what to say other than I love you. If there is truly one person in this world who gets me it's you. Just be sure to have a few adventures for your big brother. I know that I shouldn't tell you this, but somewhere in my room there is a list of people that you should get in contact with if you really want to have a good time. You know better than anyone that I just put my chips on the table and I let it ride. Keep an eye on mom and Lizzie for me I know that they are going to take this hard." Troy really didn't know what else to say to his little brother.

"Dom, I want you to know that your big brother loves you very much and he's sorry as hell that he's not going to be able to see you grow up. I would promise you that I will always be with you, but I'm pretty sure that with all the things I've done in my life I've earned myself a one way ticket to hell. I do have one thing that I want you to have though; I'm leaving you the entire contents of my bank account. There is a lot in there, one day when you're old enough I want you to spend it on fast cars and wild women." He had to throw a little humor in there somewhere.

"Val, being with you is the happiest that I have ever been. I didn't really think that I was capable of true unconditional love until you. I want you to move on though, don't waste time mourning what we could have had. You have your whole life ahead of you and I don't want you to be alone. Hell, I know you; you probably have a new guy lined up as we speak. I love you, baby girl, always and forever." Troy went on.

The next person he had to address was the hard one for him. "Dad, I wasted so much time pretending to hate you that I missed out on the relationship that we could have had. I don't want you to beat yourself up about not being around when I was growing up, because thinking about the things that you can't change will only make you crazy. I do want you to know that I love you and I never stopped loving you, it was just easier for me to pretend to hate you so I didn't have to deal with my insecurities. I have one request though, don't let them give me a funeral, I want a fucking party and I want everyone to get drunk in my memory."

Troy smiled and gave the thumbs up sign. "That's all I've got and with a little bit of luck it won't matter anyway." He turned the camera off and walked out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Wyatt sat in front of the camera not really sure of what to say. He was visibly collecting his thoughts. He ran his hand through his hair and then he sighed.

"Lizzie, I love you more than life and being with you has made me the happiest man in the world. I never thought that we could be anything more than friends and I thank God for everyday that I had with you. I want you to know that I'm so sorry that I had to break my promise to you. I might not be here with you physically anymore, but I am watching over you. Even though you can't see me, I'm right here and I always will be." He promised. Of course he had addressed his wife first.

"Chris, I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened to me and I want you to know that I couldn't have asked for a better little brother. Now, I have to ask you to take care of Mel and Jackie and make sure that they know how much I love them. It's up to you to protect them now, I'm sorry that I put that all on your shoulders, but I have faith that you will do a great job. I love you little brother." Wyatt managed a smile.

"Mel, you and I haven't always seen eye to eye, but that was only because I was trying to protect you from all the bad stuff in the world. If my dying means that you don't have to be in constant danger then I'm not sorry that it happened. I love you and I know that you are going to be great at whatever you do." Wyatt spoke to his baby sister.

"Jackie, I love you and I did this to protect you. You just make sure to tell Chris to tell you about me sometimes. Just remember that you can only pay attention to half of what he says." He joked.

"Mom, dad, I know that this isn't what you guys wanted for me, but it was something that I had to do. I couldn't have asked for better parents, you taught me how to control my powers and use them to help others. I hope I made you guys proud." Wyatt had a few tears running down his face so he shut the camera off.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Ladybug, I shouldn't have to tell you I love you that goes without saying. You have always loved and accepted me for who I am, with you I have never felt like a half demon parading around trying to cover up half of who I am. I've never felt like anything but a man with you. My only request is that you move on and find someone that I can share your life with. Just know that no matter what, I will never stop loving you." Chuck verbalized his emotions as well as he could given the circumstances.

"Dad, I want to thank you for saving me from a life of evil, I know that I have never said it so I am saying it now. You taught me how to be a man and that just because my blood said I'm half evil I didn't have to be. You went to the ends of the earth to protect me and I will always be grateful for that. I want you to know that I died the way I wanted to, doing something good and just. In the end I was the man that you raise me to be and that is something for you to be proud of. I love you." Chuck teared up talking to his father.

"Mom, there isn't really much for me to say to you other than I love you and thank for treating me as good as you have. I only ask that you take care of dad for me I know that he won't take this well." He kept it simple and to the point with her.

"Lilly, Ro, I want you both to know that I don't feel any differently about you two than I do about Ricky and Emily. You guys are my little brother and little sister too. I need you both to take care of them because they are going to be a mess, especially Ricky, he won't show it, but he is going to need Ro now more than ever. I love you both." Chuck said smiling at the camera.

"Ricky, I want you to know how proud I am of you. You are obviously the closest I ever got to having a son and it was my honor to raise you. I know that you're going to be sad for a little while, but don't let it go on for too long, that's not what I want for you. What I want is for you to be the great man that I know you can be. I love you and I will always watch over you." his voice started breaking, but he cleared his throat and pressed on.

"Em, it has been my pleasure to watch you grow from a little girl into the beautiful young woman that you are now. I have faith that you are going to do big things and I'm proud to say that I had a hand in the way that you turned out. I love you, baby girl." He blew a kiss at the camera.

"Dam, Gabby, I love you guys too and I'm sorry that I'm not going to be around to show you the ways of the world. The most important thing I can tell you is always be sure to take care of each other. That's all I've got for now, so be good and listen to mom and dad." He had to shut the camera off because he knew he was close to tears.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wyatt, I just wanted to let you know in case one of us doesn't make it that the last sixteen months have been the most amazing months of my life. In your arms I found everything that I ever wanted, you made me feel safe and loved. You don't have to try right now, but one day I want you to move on with your life, I don't want you to be alone forever. Wuvey Bear, you've been there for me my whole life and I'm sorry that I had to leave you, but not even this distance can stop my love for you." Liz spoke into the camera.

"Troy, you're the best big brother that a girl could ask for. I don't know what I would have done without you right after dad left. You really went out of your way to make sure that I was ok. I love you more than I let show and I'm going to miss you." she knew that her older brother would appreciate her keeping things short and simple.

"Chord, for a little brother you're not half bad and you have the potential to do a lot of good things with your life. I loved you before I knew you were my little brother and I love you even more now." Liz kept it simple with her younger brother as well.

"Dom, sissy loves you and I did this so you wouldn't have to live in fear of having to deal with something like this." She didn't really know what more to say to her baby brother.

"Mom, I love you and thank you for everything, I am the woman that I am today because of you." She was really just sticking to keeping this simple.

"Daddy, I love you and I'm grateful for the little bit of time that we got to have together." Once she had said what she wanted to say to her father she shut the camera off.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bianca sat down looking like she wanted to be doing anything else in the world at the moment. "Hank, this is by far the worst fucking idea that you have ever had. That being said, I'm going to take a chance just this once and tell you how I really feel. Honey, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm sorry that it took me so long to give you a chance. The best decision I have ever made was becoming your wife. I have been happier with you than I ever thought possible. Henry Victor, I want you to listen to me right now, you can't let this eat you up inside. The last thing I want you to do is go back to the bottle. I want you to find someone else and don't tell yourself that it can't be done because you have done it once before. I love you even more than I ever let show and I just want you to know that you helped me learn to live again." She figured that she might as well be honest given the fact that this might be the last chance she ever got to tell her husband how she felt about him.

"Mom, I guess it turns out that you were right about my love for demon hunting being the thing that killed me. Look at that, I finally admitted that you were right about something; you better make sure that hell hasn't frozen over. I know that I haven't said it as much as I should, but I do love you." Bianca joked; she thought that her mother would appreciate that in the long run.

"Daddy, I know that you're taking this really hard and I want you to know that I went out the way that I wanted to go out, fighting demons. I used everything that you taught me and I only hope that I did some good. I'm more sorry than you will ever know for closing myself off from you for years. You're not only my father, but you're one of my best friends. You and I don't deal with our emotions well, so I won't make you uncomfortable, I'll just say that I love you." Bianca really loved her father more than she put into words.

"Maria, I'm sorry to leave in the lurch like this, but I need you to keep an eye on Oriana, Chase, and Gus for me. I know that you'll do a good job. I also have another favor to ask you, make sure that Hank doesn't fall off the wagon again, because I honestly don't know if anyone will be able to save him if he does. I love you, sis." This wasn't nearly as hard as she thought it was going to be.

"O, Chase, Gus, I love you guys so very much and I just wanted you to know that. I know that you'll do fine without me, I want you guys to humor Maria by pretending to listen to her it will make her feel good about herself." Bianca knew that they were used to the fact that she didn't talk about her feelings, so she didn't feel the need to go into anymore detail.

"Lyn, Aunt B loves you and she is going to miss you, baby girl. I want you to be good to your Uncle Hank he's going to need you. I'm leaving you all the money that I have in the world so that you can go to college without worrying about how to pay for it. I know that your mom is going to object, but this is something that I need to do. I'm sorry that I didn't have more time with you, but I'll always be with you." once she said what she had to say to her niece she was finished.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Let me go on the record as saying that my cousin's husband has lost his ever loving mind by getting us to do this. I think that we have a pretty good chance of pulling this off and I don't mind saying so. So, if we're looking back on this in like ten years, Hank, I want you to know that I feel no small victory at being right about this." Rachel began, she thought that doing this was a bad omen and that was the last thing that they needed at the moment.

"I don't have much to say so I will keep this short and to the point. If I don't make it out of this alive then that is just the way that things were supposed to turn out. Chris, I'm really glad for the time that we had together and you made me very happy. Mom, dad, I love you both. Johnny Rocket, it's up to you to look after Lindsey and Mikey now and I trust that you will do a good job. Lindsey, Mikey, I love you guys and I did this so you wouldn't have to give up your childhood." Rachel didn't have much to say so she kept it short and sweet.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Chris sat down and shifted on the stool before he began speaking. "If I didn't make it I only hope that I managed to take the Triad out with me. I'm not going to waste time with words of regret, I'm just going to say what I feel like I have to say at the moment." He began.

"Mom, I would very much appreciate it if you didn't bring me back from the dead just so you can kill me again. I have it bad enough being stuck with Grams. I want you to be proud that I went out doing what you taught me to do. I love you and dad and you guys were the best parents that a guy could ask for." He addressed his parents.

"Wy, it's up to you to take care of Mel and Jackie now, I only ask that you not drive them too crazy with your overprotective streak." Chris joked.

"Mel, you need to keep an eye on Wyatt, the big teddy bear is going to be beating himself up over this. I love you, Lyn." He blew a kiss at the camera.

"Jackie, your big brother loves you and that is why he did this to keep you safe, always remember that." He told his little brother.

"Rach, I love you and I'm sorry for all the time that we wasted dancing around each other." He said all that he had to say and he shut off the camera.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Calleigh was the next one in line to use the camera. "Parker, if I don't come through this I want you to know that you are the single best thing that has ever happened to me in me entire life. You taught me to believe in love and the goodness in people again. Knowing what I know now about how things turn out if I had it all to do over again I would, because I will never regret meeting you."

"Nature Boy, I'm not around to clean up after you anymore, so I expect you to grow up a little bit and act like I raised you. Make sure that Noah stays out of trouble, I know that's a full time job, but I'm sure that you can handle it." She teased her dad. She thought the chances of him ever seeing this were slim to none.

"Noah, I love you, keep an eye on our father for me. You know damn well how much trouble that he can get into without someone watching him. Be a good boy and stay out of trouble for me." Calleigh knew that there was little chance of that happening.

"Mom, I know that we didn't really have that much time together, but I love you and I just wanted you to know that." She would have felt wrong leaving her mother out of it. She shut off the camera having run out of things to say.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Chord cut a cocky figure in front of the camera. He had a pair of sunglasses on and a defiant smirk on his face. "I'm a gambler I'm putting all my chips on the table and I'm going to let it ride. I think the chances of the numbers coming up in my favor are pretty good, but then again I've been wrong before. If you're watching this right now it means that I was too confident in my skills as a gambler once again and it finally caught up with me. Don't be sorry that I'm gone, lord knows I'm not, I went out in a better way than I thought I would. I beat the odds one too many times and the laws of probability finally caught up with me." he was being nonchalant about this whole thing, but he was scared as hell just like everyone else.

"Mom, you are the greatest person it has ever been my pleasure to know. I love you and I'm not one bit ashamed to admit that you're my hero." He began to turn serious. "Troy, you just keep taking care of Lizzie, not that you really have much to worry about with Wyatt around." He paused to collect his thoughts. "Lizzie, I love you and I don't know what else to say." He shot a smile at the camera. "Dom, you be sure to raise a little hell for your big brother."

Chord bit his lip really unsure of if he wanted to go on or not. "Tim, I didn't really know you, you split when I was six. But, thanks for telling me about who I really am." He thought he owed his father that much. "Alright, that's all I got, I'll catch you guys on the flip side." He flashed a peace sign before shutting the camera off.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Parker smiled as he sat down in front of the camera. "If I die today I'm leaving this world the happiest that I have ever been. For most of my life I thought that I was an only child and I would never get to have the family that I dreamed about. Lo and behold I have four of the best sisters a guy could ever ask for and some pretty damn amazing nieces and nephews. Prue, I know that you and I haven't always got along, but you have been pretty great lately Piper, you have been just like a mother to me and I will never forget that. Phoebe, you are one nosey bitch when you want to be, but I still love you. Paige, you are the best big sister that I could ask for and I still feel that way considering your son is the one who gets me into a lot of messes."

"Jackie, Al, Joey, Allie, Phil, Uncle Park loves all you guys so very much. I'm sorry that I'm not going to see you grow up, but I had to do this so you guys didn't have to. Allie, sweetie, you're going to have it hard growing up with all of those boys, but I know that you'll be able to keep them in their place. Jackie, Al, you two be sure not to drive your mothers as crazy as your big brothers do. Joey, give your daddy hell for me he can take it. Phil, I'm begging you to keep your cupid genes in check and don't be a pain in the ass like your oldest sister. I love you guys." He waved and smiled.

"Andy, I want to thank you for everything that you did for me growing up, I won't ever forget it and I love you like a second father. Kyle, I love you, you're like the brother that I never had." Parker addressed the men who had raised him.

"Cal, I love you. You have stuck around far longer than any other woman that I have ever been with. Meeting you was one of the best things that ever happened to me and you have made me happier than I can ever remember being." He thought that he did a damn good job of telling his girlfriend how he felt about her.

"Dad, I know that we didn't get a lot of time together, but I am grateful for the time that we did have. You accepted me no questions asked and you have been so good to me over the last year and a half. Getting to meet you was a life long dream for me and I want you to know that I died happy. I love you and my only consolation in all of this is that I'm going to get to be with mom." He ended by putting a somewhat positive spin on things.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Just let me start by saying that this is absolutely pointless. Henry has finally lost his fucking mind, not that I blame him being married to B would make me crazy too. I say that we have a pretty great chance of coming through this thing unscathed." Lilly began with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Cooper Jacob Halliwell, you know that I love you more than life and I just wanted to make sure to tell you that in case I don't make it. I think that I will, and I look forward to having a future and a family with you when this is all over." Lilly spoke to her husband.

"Mom, dad, I love you guys. Daddy, I especially love you because you didn't have to be as good to me as you have been. You have never treated me any different than you do the kids who are biologically yours. I live for our little daddy to Princess chats that we have so often." She smiled and batted her eyelashes as she spoke to Derek she knew the effect that such actions had on him.

"Ro, you're my twin so I know that you will probably take it the worse if something happens to me. I know what that feels like so you can consider this payback." Lilly was really still pissed at him from when they all thought he was dead.

"Chuck, you've been really great to me and I love you. Ricky, Em, I love you guys and I'm proud of the young adults that you have grown into. Dam, Gabby, sissy really loves you and I want you to remember that always." She pretty much got to the point of what she wanted to say and she was done.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"For the record I think that this is a load of horse shit so I'm going to keep this short, sweet, and to the point. Mom, Dad, Chuck, Lilly, Ricky, Em, Dam, and Gabby, I love all of you and I'm sure that I'm going to make it home after this is said and done." Roman said by way of greeting.

"However, this I need to say just in case. Mellie, the last eighteen months have been the most amazing of my life, I never thought that I would love a woman the way that I love you. When I make it back from this thing with the Triad I am going to tell you that, but I had to say it now just in case." Roman finished fairly quickly because he was sure that everything was going to turn out all right.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Henry sat down with a sigh. "There is no doubt in my mind that we are going to make it through this, this is just a precaution that I'm taking because I'm good like that." He grinned. He was a little afraid, but he couldn't let the others see that.

"B, if I die today I will die the happiest man on the face of the planet and that is because I got the one the thing that I wanted the most in this world and that is to be married to you. I'm just saying this because I feel like I have to, not because I think that we won't pull this off." He went on.

"Mom, dad, this should go without saying, but I love you. Carly, Charlie, Hails, and Goose, I love you guys too." Henry probably took the shortest amount of time and this had been his idea.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"The only thing that I have to say is I love all of you guys and it has been my pleasure to fight beside you." Prue said she didn't really feel the need to gush on and on for once that was really something for her.

Jake strolled in while his sister was talking he couldn't resist the urge he had to bug the shit out of her at the moment. "Jesus Christ, I can't believe the great Prue Halliwell was that brief about something." He cracked.

"Jakie, I'm trying to have a moment here." Prue said turning to glare at her brother.

"And I'm trying to lighten the moment." Jake retorted making his eyebrows dance.

"I don't even know why I like you sometimes, Cooper." Prue flared at him.

"Well, I know that I don't ever like you, so that makes us pretty much even." Jake shot back.

"I'm going to kill your stupid ass before the Triad has a chance to take a shot at it." Prue threatened him.

"I'm so scared I'm shaking in my boots here." Jake said pretending to shake.

"You should be, I will have you know that I am perfectly capable of taking you out." Prue was being dead serious and that was the funny part.

"Truce?" Jake asked sticking his hand out.

Prue took his hand and shook it. "Truce," she agreed. He then pulled her close like he was going to kiss her cheek, but he licked her instead. "Jake, you better run." She yelled as she took off running after her idiot brother.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"If I'm dead, I've been there, done that, and am in need of therapy from spending so much time with Grams." Oriana said nonchalantly before blowing a kiss at the camera. Finally they were all finished and they could get down to business.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Now, before we go is there anything that anyone has to say that they will regret not saying? Or is there anything that you want to admit to?" Liz asked once they were all back in the living room and they had taken their picture. She just wanted to clear the air once and for all.

"I wet the bed until I was seven, I don't know if you're interested in hearing anything like that or not." Greg threw out there sarcastically.

"For some reason I don't think you're joking right now." Jake said shaking his head at his twin.

"In interests of full disclosure I had sex with B once." Chris said like it was no big deal.

"Chris, that is not never mentioning it again. We were both drunk and if I recall we promised that we were never going to talk about it again." Bianca said looking at him like he had lost his mind for bringing that up.

"That doesn't count as an excuse or an explanation on your part because you were always drunk back then." Chris shot back at her.

"I can't believe you slept with my wife and you didn't tell me." Henry said he sounded highly amused and that was a good thing as far as both Chris and Bianca were concerned.

"If you're going to tell things, Perry, at least tell them right, we had sex because we both decided that we might as well see if we were missing out on anything." Bianca corrected him.

"You two can have this argument later, when we have time for you to have it. At the moment we happen to be on a very tight schedule, that your daughter incidentally will kill us for not keeping." Rachel said putting a stop to their bickering. She really wanted to hear more about this, but that would have to wait until later when they had time, right now they had a job to do and they needed to get to it.

"Ok, let's roll." Chris said standing up and stretching his muscles out.

* * *

><p>Greg was pacing somewhat nervously around his living room the whole rest of the plan hinged on him playing his part right. He hoped to God that he could pull this off with the level of skill that he needed to. He spun around on his foot to face the three people that he had assembled there.<p>

"I would like to know just what the fuck you people have been doing with yourselves lately. Obviously you haven't been doing shit or the Halliwells wouldn't have been able to get that close to our base of operations. That fucking sadistic prick of a cousin of mine managed to shoot me again last night if not for the fact that I had a vision to warn of that happening I wouldn't still be here right now." Greg berated the Triad; he liked to think that he had done a pretty good job of that because that is something that his Uncle Greg would have said.

"My liege, we did the very best that we could given the circumstances. It seems that no matter what we do the Halliwells are always able to overcome." Gideon offered by way of explanation.

"It seems to me that the three of you are supposed to be a powerful force of evil and you can't even do away with a few simple witches right." Greg went on shaking his head.

"Boss man, I look at it this way the Halliwells are all going to be doing the cock roach shuffle on the day after the world ends, because there is just no killing them." Barbas offered with a shrug.

Greg could only nod in response to that, his family was pretty hard to get rid of. "Be that as it may, things have really gotten out of hand. You're supposed to be after the brats and you are stuck on messing with the older kids." He pretended to seethe.

"Greg, the boys won't ever let me have any say in what we do or I would have done been after those younger kids. Gideon feels the need to be in charge all of the time and Barbas just doesn't act like he gives a fuck." Christie said, she was the only one of the three who talked to him like that and he was strangely comforted by that fact.

"You are a little trigger happy to say the least." Greg replied nonchalantly. In reality he wanted to wrap his hands around her throat and strangle the life out of her for what she had done to his nephew. He had developed a special bond with Dodge in the short time that they had known each other.

"I don't see what you're stressing about, as long as we don't kill them and they don't kill us things can continue as they are." Barbas really didn't care one way or the other he just went with the flow.

Greg motioned for the three of them to walk a little closer to him and then he signaled for them to stop. "The big fucking deal is the fact that you are three of most incompetent idiots to ever walk the face of the earth, I don't know who made you morons the Triad, but they should be fucking shot. You three get absolutely nothing done, it's no wonder that all my good plans always failed." He flared and he hid a smirk he had them right where he wanted them now.

"Damn, Grego, from the way you're carrying on right now I actually bought you being upset. You should consider going into acting." Prue walked out of the other room clapping.

"He's going to be a lawyer he is halfway to being an actor, God knows that they have to practice the shit that comes out of their mouths or more people would be in jail." Henry cracked walking beside his cousin.

Chris was walking on the other side of Henry. "Cody, do you see why I complain?" he asked Greg ignoring the other two.

"I don't want to hear from your oldest male cousin right now, I'm still pissed at him for shooting me last night." Greg replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't be that way, Grego, you're the one who agreed to it." Henry teased pinching his younger cousin's cheek.

" I don't understand why he always has to be my cousin, he's just as much related to the rest of you as he is to me." Chris objected.

"He's your partner." Greg pointed out to him.

"The best you guys could come up with was sending the power of three after us?" Barbas asked them.

"Hello, Gideon, long time no see, I had hoped the next that I saw you it would be in the wasteland where you so clearly belong." Chris said conversationally, he was choosing to ignore Barbas at the moment.

"Christopher," Gideon said giving the young man a curt nod of his head.

"Why are we even dealing with these clowns right now? It's not like they have the power to defeat us on their own." Christie said trying to take a step forward.

Henry broke out in a wide grin when she was rooted to the spot that she was in. "I'll be damned, I honestly didn't think that that was going to work." He commented sounding suitably impressed.

"Now, honey, you should know that I wouldn't have suggested something like that if I didn't think it was going to work out." Bianca said going to stand by her husband's side.

"I can only assume that you suggested a devil's trap, the only problem with that is you've trapped him as well." Gideon said indicating Greg with a pointed finger.

"That's why they don't pay you to think, you're not very smart most of the time." Wyatt said joining the rest of his group.

Greg went to stand over by his sister. "Gideon, you really should have thought twice about trusting me I am after all half Turner." He smirked at the man.

"Greg, get out of here, we have this under control, you did your job and you can be proud of that." Jake spoke gently to his younger brother.

"You're sure?" Greg asked.

"We're positive, Grego, you need to get out of here so we can get down to business." Rachel assured him with a smile.

Greg threw them all a mock salute before he shimmered out knowing that he had done all that he could do on the matter.

"I can honestly say that you kids are the last ones that we expected to see here." Christie said mostly just making conversation.

Troy glared at the blonde headed woman and he had to resist the urge to rip her throat out with his bare hands. "You saw to me sticking my nose into this when you did what you did to my son." he flared at her.

"I should have known that he was your son, he has the same daddy issues that you do for lack of a better term." Barbas cracked.

"I know a certain person who is going to be having mommy and daddy issues if we don't do what we're supposed to do within the next five minutes." Liz said consulting her watch they really were on a pretty tight timetable at the minute.

"Then I guess it would probably behoove us to keep Paige from getting pissed off." Bianca shrugged slipping on her ring.

One by one each member of the sixteen slipped on the ring that they had taken procession of for this purpose only. Soon sixteen beams of light we're being emitted from the rings, they joined together to create an intricate image of a pentagram. The pentagram glowed blinding white before a black hole opened and sucked the essence out of the Triad.

"How much longer do we have?" Chuck asked it was his job to help keep track of time since the potion that they were about to use could technically kill him.

"Two minutes, and I'm sure that that is a little bit of a generous estimate." Roman answered his older brother.

"You guys really can't afford to be generous with your time estimates right now, Paige won't credit you with a few more seconds, she will detonate those damn bombs of hers when she said she was going to." Oriana pointed out quite unnecessarily.

"Chuck, Jake, I want you both to get out of here right now. The rest of us have this under control, it will only fuck with our powers not kill us the way it will you guys." Parker ordered them. He didn't mind taking charge when he felt that the situation called for it.

"Parks is right, you guys should go, we can keep them at bay until it's time." Calleigh agreed with her boyfriend.

"No way in hell is that happening." Chuck refused to leave his wife as long as she was in danger.

"I'm with Chuck." Jake agreed stubbornly.

"I wish the both of you would go right now." Prue begged them.

"Chucky, Jakie, I want you guys to go so I don't have to worry about you both." Lilly pleaded with her older brother and husband.

"Wy, you will keep an eye on those two, right?" Chuck asked in resignation.

"You know that I will, now get out of here and wait for us." Wyatt ordered. Without anymore argument on the matter Chuck and Jake both shimmered off in the nick of time. Almost as soon as they were gone a timer went off.

"I think it might be time to go." Chord said just a concussive blast rocked the house.

* * *

><p>Henry orbed into the living room of the manor with his wife cradled in his arms it was taking everything in him to remain calm and not go into panic mode. He very gently laid Bianca down on the couch. "Come on, baby, wake up, you can't do this to me right now. You know as well as I do that I can't lose you. You don't get to die on me, not when we're just getting started, baby." he begged her with tears welling up in his eyes. "Mom, dad, please come quick." He let out an anguished cry for either of his parents to come help him.<p>

Paige came rushing into the living room a moment later followed by her husband. "Bubba, what happened?" she asked him sounding very concerned.

"We went after the Triad and the potion we used caused a concussion, when that happened B hit her head and now I can't get her to wake up." Hank explained.

"Well, now, you should have just said that to begin with. If Bianca Lyn cracked that coconut of hers there is nothing to worry about, because she is so damned hard headed." Henry joked trying to make his son feel better. He knew why he sounded so panicked at the moment and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure he didn't lose another wife.

"That's what we told him, but you know why he is acting a fool right now." Chris agreed with his uncle.

Paige set to work healing her daughter-in-law quickly and before long she was coming around. "I don't think I want to know why I had to be the one to heal her and I know that I don't want to know what you were thinking when you decided to go after the Triad." She shook her head.

"Baby, don't ever scare me like that again." Hank told Bianca wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"Paige, warned us that that wasn't the type of potion that we wanted to mess with and we didn't listen to her, we kinda have only ourselves to blame on that one." Bianca couldn't help giving a dry chuckle.

"Piper is going to want to hear from you guys about what you were doing." Paige told them knowing that her older sister was going to be pissed about this one.

* * *

><p>"So, let me see if I've got this right, you guys decided that you'd had enough of the Triad and that meant it was worth playing a hunch to get rid of them? A hunch that you weren't even sure was right by the way. That meant that it was ok for you to lie to us about what you were doing, because you knew damn well that we would have gone through the roof had we known? I'm guessing that somewhere along the way you guys decided that you would circumvent what we said about not using Greg as bait by bringing Donnie in to help distract us from what was really going on? And then you thought it would be best to flat out lie to our faces about what Paige and Jack had made a potion for? Stop me when I get something wrong here, but so far I don't think I have." Piper glared at the young adults that were gathered before her. She had pretty much asked them one big rhetorical question.<p>

"We didn't use Greg as bait, he volunteered to do what he did we didn't have to ask him." Wyatt informed his mother.

"Did you guys stop to think about what you would have done if you had been wrong about this hunch of yours?" Lyn asked them she thought it was a very valid question.

"If we had been wrong, we had provisions in place to correct any oversight that we may have made." Bianca answered her mother feeling that she didn't need to know the full details of their operation just yet.

"I honestly don't think that we're going to get anywhere with yelling at them or trying to extract the details from them right now. What we all need is some sleep before we talk this out any further. And let me just say, that there are a few points that happen to be moot, they did know what they were doing and the Triad is gone, that happened to be the goal of this exercise." Frank couldn't help sticking up for the kids he found nothing at all wrong with the way that they had handled themselves. As a matter of fact he was damn proud of them for having the balls to just do what they thought needed to be done without asking for permission first.

"Thank you, Uncle Frank, I knew that at least one of you had to be a reasonable person." Chris said throwing his hands up in the air.

"All of you guys are just as tired as we are, you should go get some sleep before someone says something that they are going to regret." Leo spoke up. He was thinking mostly of his wife when he said this.

"Leo, I do wish you would hold off on the for just a second." Odin said orbing into the room with Sandra, Kevin, and Nate. A collective groan filled the room on that one.

"Odin, what could you possibly want? You should be happy as a fucking clam right now; we finished all your prophecies for you. I honestly don't know what more you could want from us." Hank spit out nastily. He wasn't going to pretend like there was any love lost between him and that elder. As a matter of fact they still had a couple of unresolved issues hanging between them.

"Did you ever stop to consider, that the way you went about fulfilling those prophecies might have come to our attention?" Odin asked him in reply.

"I don't even know what the hell you're talking about, it's not like we did anything special." Hank replied with a shrug.

Bianca put a hand on his arm to calm him. "What my husband meant to say was, it shouldn't matter to you how we fulfilled those prophecies, the only thing that should matter is that they were fulfilled." She said evenly.

"So, we are just supposed to look the other way if illegitimate means were used?" Odin asked looking down his nose at her. This guy was a pompous ass who needed to be knocked down a peg or two.

"Odin, what are you talking about?" Leo asked his colleague.

"I'm talking about the fact that they used a Valkyrie to help them." Odin stated bluntly.

Eric felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Don't try to play dumb with me, satyr, we both know what I'm talking about right now." Odin said glaring at him coldly.

Parker stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "Let me make one thing clear right now, if you want to get to her, you're going to have to go through me."

"I wouldn't say things like that if I were you, you're not supposed to exist. It wouldn't hurt me feelings one bit to see you gone." Odin sneered at him.

Now Piper stood up and glared at Odin. "If you touch one hair on my baby brother's head you will have me to answer to. You and I both know that you don't want that to happen."

"Let's just calm things down here. Odin, you know that we're not really in a position to do anything to them because they have done a damn good job for us." Kevin began and then he turned to Piper. "Piper, no one can overstate the value of the things that your family has done for the magical community, and if it were entirely up to me this complete matter would be dropped."

"Fine, moving along for the moment, there is another delicate matter which we need to discuss." Odin said he was looking at Oriana as he spoke.

Hank picked up on that right away and he stood up. "No, you can get away with a lot, but not that, not again. I'm not some naïve seventeen year old kid anymore, and I won't stand for it."

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Bianca asked him.

"What do you think he was talking about?" Hank asked inclining his head in Oriana's direction.

"Your stupid prophecy was what cost my baby sister her life the first time, I don't think that it would be fair for you guys to fuck with things again." Bianca stated firmly.

"I totally agree with you both on that one, that's why I'm overriding Odin's decision." Sandra said smiling at them. Hank and Bianca both seemed to be mollified by that answer.

"Now, is there anything else that you wish to discuss?" Lyn asked Odin in a pretty hostile tone.

"Cole, you're well aware that you're in violation of our agreement, aren't you?" Odin asked Cole with an arched eyebrow.

"I didn't see what harm it would do to tell them everything after they found out that Greg was the source." Cole replied with a shrug.

"Be that as it may, you agreed that you wouldn't say anything. That means the agreement is void and you're going back to limbo. Not to worry you won't be alone, because I have every intention of sending the other Cole with you." Odin replied he was of course referring to Greg.

Jake didn't know why, but something inside of him snapped at that moment. "You're fucking crazy, you know that?" he asked not expecting an answer. "Cole has helped us do more good in the last year and half than most people do in their entire lives. I can't believe that you are so willing to penalize him for an agreement that you clearly broke when you allowed the future source to walk away with my brother." He scoffed.

"We had to do those things in order to keep balance." Odin defended his actions.

"Well, you keeping your precious balance screwed a lot of people. My brother wouldn't have been evil if it weren't for you guys, Hank and B wouldn't have been alcoholics if you hadn't made sure that Oriana got killed, Chord would have known who his parents are sooner, I'm thinking that you guys did more harm than good." Jake spit back at him.

"Don't stand there and pretend that you like Cole and want to keep him around." Odin called him out.

"The point of this is that Cole has a son who needs him around. I'm sure that you didn't stop to think about that little fact though." Jake retorted.

"It seems that his other two sons did just fine without him." Odin commented.

Jake couldn't believe what he was about to say. "That's because he knew that I would be better off without him. I don't always like admitting to this, but he is my father. I don't know why you think that I'm just going to stand here and let you send him away. So, here is my position on the matter, if you send him back to limbo you can forget me helping you with anymore of your stupid prophecies, that goes double if you do anything to my brother." He looked back at Coop to make sure that he hadn't hurt his feelings. Coop beamed at his son with pride.

"Fine, I suppose that there is no use arguing with you people." Odin relented. He really should have known that the Halliwells wouldn't stand for this.

At that moment Paige and the other future kids came strolling into the room. "I was hoping you would be here," she announced brightly. She had a tape recorder in her hand and she pushed play. There were two male voices on the tape and there was no doubt that the voices belonged to Odin and Gideon.

"How did you get that?" Odin demanded of them.

Jack grinned at him. "Well, you see, we didn't exactly trust you knowing that Gideon was running around, so we had you followed. And it was a damn good thing too. You two idiots were almost responsible for sending the world to hell."

"That is absurd, I have no way of knowing that she didn't just use a spell to concoct that." Odin said pointing at Paige.

"If I were you I would watch the tone that you use when talking about her and be very careful about what you say about her. I'm sure you wouldn't want her mother to take offense to that." Chris said in a conversational tone.

"Odin, you betrayed us." Leo stated simply.

"Leo, let the matter rest for today." Nate suggested to him gently.

"I assure you that we will deal with this later." Sandra promised him.

"As a matter of fact we should be going now." Kevin said. He put his hand on Odin's shoulder and all of the elders orbed out.

"Coop, I couldn't be prouder of you if I tried right now." Coop told his son with a big grin on his face.

"You know that I don't love you any less, right?" Jake asked his dad.

"I know that you love me, and I also know that you were being the man that your mother and I raised you to be." Coop replied.

"This man really needs a fucking nap or I'm going to fall asleep on my feet." Jake joked trying to make light of the emotions that were running through him at the moment.

"Thanks for that, Coop, you didn't have to do that." Greg told his brother sounding grateful.

"Don't call me Coop," Jake replied seriously. "At least don't call me that if you don't want to, you have an option you can call me Jake if you want to." He was smiling at his younger brother.

"I'll tell you what, I won't call you Coop if you don't call me Grego." Greg said offering his hand to his brother.

Jake looked down at his brother's hand and ignored it. "Grego, put that thing away we're brothers we hug." He pulled him into a bear hug when he finished speaking.

"Really? You guys couldn't have come up with anything better than Grego?" Greg asked.

"I was drunk and off my game the other night, I'm sure that I can think of something much worse to call you if you give me the chance." Hank told his younger cousin putting him in a headlock.

Dodge came shuffling into the room at that moment rubbing sleep from his eyes. They had finally managed to heal him earlier and he had been resting. "Jesus Christ, are you people normally this loud?" he asked sarcastically.

"They are always this loud, trust me I would know, I work nights and they have no respect for the fact that I have to sleep a little bit." Mel said following him into the room.

"Dodge, I want to thank you for everything you did for me." Greg said walking over to his nephew.

"It was nothing." Dodge replied with a shrug.

"Dean, what did you do?" Val asked her son.

"Well, I'm kinda the one who is responsible for Greg being able to come back. I was the one who went to the demon who sent the older kids to that other reality. I knew that was pretty much the only way to set things right." Dodge answered her. It wasn't like it was that big of a deal.

"That must have been what you did to make the Triad suspicious of you." Brady commented softly.

"That is a very distinct possibility." Dodge agreed nodding his head.

"I think that we should all get some sleep before we discuss anything further." Wyatt said. Something smart did come out of his mouth every once in a while.

"I really like the sound of curling up in my bed and not leaving it for the next day or two." Prue agreed with her cousin.

Of course before that could happen a portal opened in the living room and some people came walking out of it. Jack's breath hitched in his throat and his eyes started watering when he laid eyes on a dark headed young woman.

"Really? The boy just got his head on right and you had to do this to him now?" Paige asked the young woman with an amused tone in her voice.

"Paige, I would say that I'm glad to see you, but I'm pretty sure that would be a lie." The young woman replied.

"Jesus Christ, Lyn, you two have been in the same room for five seconds and you're already fighting?" Victor asked his cousin, but he couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"Vic, you know that your sister brings out the bitch in me." Lyn replied.

"Girl, you couldn't look more like your mother if you tried." Bianca commented to her niece.

"Thanks for that, Aunt B, the last thing I need is someone telling me that I'm like my mom." Lyn replied rolling her eyes.

"I think that a sweet grandchild is too much for me to ask for." Lyn said with a sigh.

"I happen to take great offense to that, I am a very sweet person. Like I said your middle daughter's oldest child brings out the bitch in me." Lyn replied.

"Lyn, you're just like my mom. I don't know how anyone could classify you as sweet." Victor commented dryly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, son." Bianca said glaring at her son.

"You taught my to always be truthful." Victor retorted with an innocent grin.

"You are just like your father." Bianca said with a sigh.

"What are you guys doing here?" Paige asked them.

"We're actually here to get Dodge and Jeremiah." Anna answered her sister.

"That took, you, Vic, Lyn, and Deacon?" Paige asked her in reply.

"Someone had to come to try to talk some sense into Savannah." Anna informed her like she should have already thought about that.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen, I'm staying." Savannah said stubbornly.

"Lyn," Brady addressed her softly. He continued when he saw that he had her full attention. "How much trouble would you say I'm in?" he asked.

"She's really pissed off at you, Phil. Like you should really be glad that you don't have to face her right now. I think she would kill you if she got her hands on you." Lyn replied knowing damn well what he was talking about.

"I know that she probably wouldn't buy the whole duty called excuse." Brady chuckled.

"No, she wouldn't, but then again, you know my sister and you know that she can hold a grudge." Lyn reminded him.

"Lyn," Jack said so softly that she barely heard him.

"Yeah, Jackie?" Lyn asked smiling at him.

"Do you think it would be possible for me to have a moment of your time?" Jack asked hopefully and then he added. "In the other room where we can talk."

"Sure, you know that I always have time for you." Lyn said taking his arm and following him to the sunroom.

"Deek, you know why I can't go back with you." Savannah addressed the young man who had come to see her.

"I know, but I told someone that I would try and you know how she can get if I don't do what she tells me to." Deacon replied. He had light brown hair and brown eyes.

"She is just going to have to take no for an answer this time, I'm not leaving Alan." Savannah said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't say that you had to leave, I just said that I was going to try to convince you to come home. Now that I have done that you won't hear another word from me on the matter." Deacon swore to her.

"Thank you," Savannah said gratefully.

"Don't mention it. I know that I would do the same thing if it meant I didn't have to be separated from good ol' what's her face." Deacon said inclining his head in Anna's direction.

"Deacon, I heard that and I don't think you're funny. You would do well to remember that my older sister is standing right there and she will kick your ass if I ask her to." Anna told him.

"But, Piper, you know that I love you." Deacon replied with a grin.

"Shut up, Dixon, I don't want to hear from you right now." Anna said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, there was no need for you to break out my middle name." Deacon protested.

"There was no need for you to call me by my first name." Anna replied dryly.

"Anna, do you really not like your name that much?" Hank asked his daughter.

"Daddy, it's not that I don't like my name, it's just what Paige calls me to piss me off." Anna replied sweetly.

"I wonder if it's wise to trust Jack and Lyn alone together." Alan mused.

"I think that we have to trust him not to do anything that would hurt Emily." Brady replied.

"I just don't know that we can trust him not to get drunk out of his mind later." Dom commented.

"Yeah, we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Paige said throwing her hands up in a sign of surrender.

* * *

><p>"Lyn, I can't believe that you're actually here." Jack said in a tone that mingled awe with disbelief.<p>

"I wouldn't be if it weren't for you killing the demon who killed me." Lyn replied smiling at him gratefully.

"That wasn't just me, as a matter of fact that was mostly Paige." Jack said playing off her thanks.

"You're out of your mind if you think that I'm going to say thank you to her. She has a big enough head as it is." Lyn chuckled.

"What are you doing here, Lyn?" Jack asked seriously.

"I came here because I wanted to thank you and I had to make sure that they got Dodge and Jeremiah both back home in one piece. You know that Victor, Anna, and Deacon can't do things without a little supervision." Lyn informed him.

"What is going to happen to Jeremiah?" Jack asked. It was a pretty valid question. Since Lyn was alive that would mean that he had no reason to go running into Emily's arms.

"I'm assured that nothing is going to happen to him, it would be wrong because of everything you have done to secure the future." Lyn answered him.

"What about you and me?" Jack asked with a tinge of hope in his voice.

Lyn held up her left hand and flashed a wedding ring at him. "You put that on my finger two years ago." She dipped in her pocket and pulled out a picture. "This is our son, he is two months old." She showed him a picture of an infant who had light brown hair and blue eyes.

"My God, he is beautiful." Jack said feeling his eyes well up with tears.

"He happens to be the apple of my daddy's eye and he can do no wrong." Lyn informed him.

"What's his name?" Jack asked hoping that she would tell him.

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I will, his name is Jackson Tyler." Lyn answered him.

"Lyn, I honestly don't know how things got so fucking screwed up." Jack stated with a sigh.

"It has to do with the hand that fate dealt us. I know that you wouldn't have left if you had had another choice, and I know that you wouldn't have rushed into Emily's arms had I lived. None of this is your fault, it's just the way that things turned out." Lyn told him giving him a soft smile.

"For what it's worth I never stopped loving you." Jack told her.

"I know that and I love you too. You just have to understand that what we had planned didn't mesh well with what fate had planned for us." Lyn replied.

"God, it was hard enough to lose you the first time, I don't know that I can let you go again." Jack said with tears running down his face.

"Oh, Jackie, it's for the best. I don't like it anymore than you do, but it has to be done." Lyn didn't want to leave him any more than he wanted her to leave.

"For the record I'm sorry as hell for that stupid fight that we had." Jack apologized.

"Baby, what happened to me wasn't your fault. It was what was meant to happen and you had nothing to do with that." Lyn assured him and then she reached up and kissed him on the mouth. "I just had to do that one last time."

"I love you so much." Jack gushed.

"I love you too, Jackie." Lyn replied so softly that he barely heard her.

* * *

><p>Emily was kneeling down in front of Jeremiah doing her best to keep her tears at bay. Saying bye to him was even harder than she had ever imagined. "Alright, Bubby, you be a good boy and mommy will see you really soon." She told him not knowing what else to say.<p>

"I love you, mommy." Jeremiah said throwing his arms around her neck.

"Mommy loves you too." Emily said kissing him on the forehead.

Derek took his grandson in his arms. "Grandpa is going to miss his little buddy. I don't know who I'm going to find to build things with me now."

"You can build things with Embry when he gets bigger." Jeremiah pointed out to him.

"I love you, little boy." Derek said kissing him on the head.

"I love you too." Jeremiah replied.

Eva took her grandson from her husband. "You be sure to be a good boy and listen to your mommy and daddy." She told him.

"I always good." Jeremiah replied with a big grin.

"Sure, you are." Eva agreed sarcastically kissing him on the forehead. "I love you."

"Love you," Jeremiah said kissing her cheek. Eva passed him off to Leo.

"I'll miss you pal." Leo told him.

"I'll miss you too." Jeremiah said. Leo handed him to Piper.

"You just be good and keep safe. Nana loves you bunches." Piper told him.

"I love you more, Nana." Jeremiah replied.

Jack scooped his son up in his arms and smiled at him. "You're going to go with Uncle Vic now, buddy, but you'll see daddy really soon and we'll do something fun together."

"I love you, daddy." Jeremiah said wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him on the nose.

"I love you too, little man, I am going to miss you so damn much." Jack said it was all he could do to keep from crying. "Just remember that you are loved, wanted, and safe." He didn't know what he was sending his son back to, but he trusted Victor to take care of him.

Val walked over to Dodge and put her arms around him. "I'm so proud of you, Dean. I don't think that I could have did what you did as well as you did it." She told him.

"Thanks, mom, that means a lot to me." Dodge said smiling at her.

"I love you." Val said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, mommy." Dodge said sounding like a little boy.

"You got a hug for your old man?" Troy asked walking over to him.

"I guess I could manage that." Dodge said putting his arms around his father.

"I love you so much and I promise you that things are going to be different this time around." Troy swore to him.

"I love you too, dad, I know that things will get better." Dodge replied.

"You be sure to take good care of your little sister." Hank told his son seriously.

"Dad, I always take care of Anna even when she doesn't want me to." Victor assured his father.

"That's because I don't need you or Paige to take care of me." Anna huffed indignantly.

"Sure you do, squirt, we have to save you from the likes of your boyfriend over there." Paige grinned pointing at Deacon.

"I will have you know that he isn't only my boyfriend, he is also my best friend." Anna said sounding highly offended.

"Have I told him that I will gladly break his knees if he hurts you?" Hank asked her.

"Daddy, you have told him that many times, so don't feel the need to tell him again." Anna pleaded with her father who had a look on his face that said he was thinking about it.

"Hank, don't I'm sure he knows that I will kill him if he does anything to hurt our baby girl." Bianca said calling her husband down.

"Mom, what is with the piece of hardware you're sporting on your hand?" Victor asked the last time he had been there she and Hank hadn't even been engaged.

"I married your father last month." Bianca informed him.

"Don't say that like it makes you happy or anything." Hank scoffed.

"You know that I love you." Bianca said rolling her eyes at him.

"Not half as much as I love you." Hank replied kissing her hand.

"Our parents totally have no clue how disgusting they are." Victor commented dryly.

"Please, mom and daddy are very rarely that affectionate. You know as well as I do that she is always telling him that she is going to kick his ass." Anna couldn't help rolling her eyes at her brother.

"You kids are something else." Hank said shaking his head at him.

"Deacon, you know that you really shouldn't have come here." Dom told the younger man.

"Dom, here I thought that you would be happy to see me." Deacon grinned at him.

"I am happy to see you, it's just not a good thing that you're here. I'm not sure that mom seeing you right now is the best idea in the world." Dom stressed to him.

"She really did send me to try to talk some sense into Vanna. And she also told that it would be for the best if she didn't find out who I was, because it would make things more difficult for her at the moment." Deacon admitted.

"The woman can't help that your father is her soul mate." Dom replied.

"Hey, you two might want to keep it down. It's not like mom is deaf or anything." Savannah told them through clenched teeth.

"It's not like we're idiots either, though." Dom pointed out to her.

Before they could take their argument any further another portal opened and a young man with dark brown hair and brown eyes stepped out of it.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Paige asked the young man rolling her eyes.

"Don't listen to Paige's surly ass she is just cranky because she hasn't slept in awhile." Jack said dismissing his niece. "It's damn good to see you buddy." He said pulling him into a guy hug.

"It's good to see you too, Halliwell." The man replied.

"Hoyt, you have no idea what it's like being stuck with these idiots." Jack said in a joking tone.

Frank looked at the young man with renewed interest. "Gus?" he asked.

"Yeah, dad, it's me." Gus said waving shyly at his father.

"Let me just say that all women have to keep at least thirty feet distance between them and my baby brother at all times." Bianca announced.

"Don't be like that, B, you know that you want nieces and nephews from me one day." Gus smiled at his favorite sister.

"Vinny, what are you doing here?" Victor asked his uncle.

"I'm here to save your ass from getting into big trouble. She's pissed and you are going to be in a world of trouble if you don't get home soon." Gus informed him.

"How much trouble?" Victor asked.

"The kind of trouble that you will have a hard time talking your way out of." Gus replied.

"I'm not scared of her, it's not like I live at home anymore." Victor said with a shrug.

"You're not in trouble for coming here, you're in trouble for dragging Anna along with you." Gus corrected him.

"Mom would have a fucking fit about me dragging her precious baby along with me." Victor said rolling his eyes.

"You might want to try not talking about me while I'm standing right here." Bianca suggested to him.

"Augusto, come here and give your mother a hug." Lyn ordered her son.

Gus went to his mother and hugged her. "Mom, we really need to talk about that ridiculous name you gave me. You could have named me August Vincent and been done with it, hell I would have even settled for Augustus, but no you had to give me a name that makes me sound like an Italian gigolo." He griped.

"You do not sound like an Italian gigolo, I happen to think that you have a very nice name. Besides that, your second middle name is Xavier, that's Irish." Lyn pointed out to him.

"Mom, you're kinda making my point for me. You really went hog wild when it went to naming your kids. You've got Sophia Maria, Bianca Lyn, Oriana Rose, Francis Chase Alexander, and Augusto Vincenzo Xavier. Chase got the most normal name out of all of us." Gus rolled his eyes.

"Ok, that is enough out of you." Lyn joked pinching his cheek.

"I'm sorry, son, I tried to talk her out of it." Frank told his son.

"I'm sure you did, dad, I know how she can get though." Gus replied.

Victor looked down at his watch. "I think it's time for us to get our asses out of here." he announced.

"I think you're right." Lyn agreed with her cousin.

Jack held tight to Jeremiah a tear making it's way down his face. "Always remember that daddy loves you no matter what." He told him kissing him on the head.

Victor walked over to his uncle and gently pried Jeremiah away from him. "I know that it's hard, but you have to let me take him now," he said not unkindly. He really felt for Jack and the fact that he hadn't got to be part of his son's life.

"Just take him, I won't be able to let him go." Jack said letting Victor take Jeremiah from him.

"Anna, get the portal." Victor ordered his sister.

"You could ask nicely, asswipe." Anna told him opening the portal.

"You guys be safe." Piper ordered them. They all smiled and waved before walking into the portal.

"God, that was fucking hard." Jack said finding it difficult to speak around the lump in his throat. Not only had he had to let his son go, but he also had to watch the love of his life walk away.

"Ok, I think that it's time for everyone to get some sleep. We'll pick this up later." Leo announced clapping his hands.

* * *

><p>Huck and Penny were lying in his bed kissing when Penny took his hand and put it up her shirt. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and she started getting really aggressive.<p>

"Pens, if you don't want to do this stop me now, because I'm not going to be able to stop myself if this goes any further." Huck warned her.

"Puck, I don't want to stop, I promised you once we got rid of the Triad that we would go all the way. I have no intentions of breaking that promise." Penny replied.

"Are you sure that you just want to do it right now?" Huck asked her.

"Puck, I'm positive I don't need anything special. As long as my first time is with you it is going to be special." Penny assured him.

"Do I need protection?" Huck asked. He wanted to be extra careful.

"Only if you want to be doubly careful." Penny replied with a smirk.

"I think it's better to be safe than sorry." Huck retorted. He fished in the top drawer of his nightstand and came out with a condom.

"I think you might be right, the last thing you and I need right now is a kid running around." Penny chuckled.

Huck rolled over so that his body was covering Penny's and he was supporting his weight on his forearms. He started kissing up her neck and before long he was pulling her shirt over her head. He kissed his way down her chest and skillfully unhooked her bra. His kisses made their way lower and he had her out of her pants in no time. The last thing to go were her panties and he threw them in the pile of her other clothes.

"My God, you're beautiful." Huck told her his voice held a hint of reverence in it.

"I'm thinking that one of us is still overdressed for this party." Penny told him. She sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. Her fingers went to the button on his pants and she wasn't surprised in the least bit to find out that he wasn't wearing any underwear. His erection slapped his abs with a popping sound. "It looks like someone is a little excited." She teased him.

"This is what you do to me." Huck told her seriously. He ripped the condom package open with his teeth and rolled it down his thick shaft. "Are you ready for this or do you want me to get you relaxed first?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Penny asked him.

Huck grinned at her. "Just lay back." He told her guiding her back on the bed. He started kissing down her chest. He stopped at her breasts he circled one and then the other nipple with his tongue until they were both standing out like two little pebbles. That accomplished he continued kissing his way down her body. He stuck his tongue in her belly button and swirled it around a few times before moving on to his primary objective. He wasted no time in taking her already engorged clit into his mouth and sucking it gently. He slipped two fingers into her dripping wet sex.

"Oh, Jesus, Puck, what are you doing to me?" Penny called out writhing in pleasure. She didn't get an answer though. Huck continued with what he was doing until he felt her body stiffen in orgasm. "Oh, baby, that was so good." She told him with a sheen of sweat covering her body.

"It's about to get a whole lot better." Huck smiled down at her. "You ready?" he asked he was giving her one last chance to change her mind.

"You better believe it." Penny assured him.

Huck lined himself up and entered her swiftly. He knew that she would be in less pain if he just did it. He wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "I know that hurt, baby girl, I'm so sorry, I promise that I'm going to make it feel a lot better in a minute." He talked to her in a soothing tone. He made sure to stay stock still so he didn't hurt her again. He snaked his right hand in between their bodies and he pressed his thumb against her clit making sure to exert the right amount of pressure for her to feel pleasure. He wasn't going to do anything else until he was sure that Penny was ready.

Penny brought her arms up and wrapped them around Huck's neck. As the initial stab of pain started to ebb away she began to feel pleasure. "Alright, just go slow." She finally said after a long moment.

"Whatever you want, princess." Huck agreed. He withdrew a couple inches before plunging back in. "How's that?" he asked withdrawing a little bit more this time.

"That's better, now you can operate the way you normally do." Penny said before kissing him.

The muscles in Huck's tone back rippled as he thrust in and out of her. "I love you so much, baby." He told her gasping for breath. He was getting close already; it probably had something to do with him going almost a year without sex. He kept rubbing her clit with his thumb; he wanted to make sure that she got some enjoyment out of this too.

"I love you too." Penny replied she was pretty close to the brink herself. It seemed appropriate the first time they said I love you was in the throws of passion.

* * *

><p>Mia studied her reflection in the mirror. She thought that she looked nice. She was dressed in a black tank top with a white button up shirt over it. She wore a pair of jeans with tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail; she had discarded her ever-present glasses for contacts. She had on a modest amount of makeup. She was kind of nervous for her date with Billy, so she was putting a lot of effort into this. "Well, you're as ready as you're ever going to be." she spoke to herself softly.<p>

Kyle let out a loud whistle when she walked into the living room. "Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" he asked in a joking tone. He heard what he had called her and smiled, he liked the sound of that.

Mia grinned when she heard what he called her. She had never really felt loved or wanted and with Kyle she felt both those things. "Well, if you must know, I have a date tonight, dad." She joked right back with him.

"I thought you didn't date, because love will just get you kicked in the teeth?" Kyle asked teasingly.

"I have decided to make an exception for once and see how the other half lives." Mia teased.

"Am I going to get to meet this young man?" Kyle asked her turning serious.

"I suppose you can, he is coming to pick me up any minute now." Just as she said that there was a knock on the door. "Speak of the devil, there he is now." she grinned.

"I will get that." Kyle said shooting her a cocky grin. He couldn't really say that he was surprised when he opened the door and found Billy on the other side. "Come on in, Billy, I suspect you spend as much time here as you do at home anyway." He greeted the young man.

"Hey, Kyle," Billy said bumping knuckles with him. He was dressed in a blue button up shirt and a pair of jeans. He had his dirty blonde hair spiked up. His breath hitched in his throat when he caught sight of Mia. "Mia, you look beautiful." He complimented her.

"Thanks, you look very nice too." Mia replied blushing a little bit.

"So, what are you kids doing tonight?" Kyle asked trying to play the role of concerned parent. He didn't really know what he was doing, but he tried his best. Andy had been the one who had really raised Parker.

"I figured that we would go to dinner and then see what my retarded cousins are up to tonight." Billy answered him.

"Mia, be sure to call if you think that you're not going to make curfew. As a matter of fact you might want to see if you can stay with Hailey tonight. I know that I'm not going to make curfew and I don't want you here alone." Kyle said after thinking it over.

"Ok, I'll see how things work out tonight." Mia said kissing him on the cheek.

"You ready?" Billy asked offering her his arm.

"Sure, let's go." Mia replied looping her arm through his.

* * *

><p>"Wyatt, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Liz told her husband she had a firm grip on his hand.<p>

"I don't have to do this, but I want to do it." Wyatt replied smiling at her.

"Wy, this isn't something that you can just up and change your mind about later. If you wanted to think it over some more I would totally understand." Liz was trying to talk some sense into the over grown adolescent that she had married.

"I have thought about this and I'm not going to change my mind. I'm really sure about this." Wyatt swore to her.

"I just want you to think things through before you put a brand on your body." Liz argued with him.

"Things are already thought through and I'm getting this tattoo." Wyatt informed her.

"Do what you want to do, we both know that you will anyway." Liz replied rolling her eyes.

"I'm doing this for you, I don't ever want you to fear that I'm going to leave you or cheat on you, so if that means I have to put your mark on me to prove that, then so be it." Wyatt stated firmly. He never wanted his wife to think that he wasn't going to be there for her.

"Wy, that's going to take up a lot of space on your arm," Liz pointed out to him.

"You already have my heart, I might as well give you the rest of my body it's yours anyway." Wyatt grinned at her.

"I love you so much, you big goofball." Liz told him.

"I love you too Lizzie," Wyatt replied. He was getting her phrase tattooed on the inside of his upper arm. "I'm right here and I always will be." he said kissing her on top of her head.

* * *

><p>"Park, you didn't have to come here with me, I am perfectly capable of getting to and from Valhalla by myself, I have been making this commute my whole life." Calleigh told her boyfriend as they stepped through the portal into Valhalla.<p>

"I know that you can get here and back by yourself, I just wanted to come with you. I figured that you might want a little bit of support." Parker said lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it.

"I don't know what I did so right to deserve you." Calleigh replied smiling at him.

"Only everything, and besides that I'm the lucky one." Parker corrected her.

"That is highly debatable." Calleigh said mock arguing with him.

"I guess we are just going to have to take a page out of Hank and B's playbook and agree to disagree." Parker said settling the matter once and for all.

"I can't think of anyone else that I rather agree to disagree with." Calleigh looked up at him with nothing but love in her eyes.

"I love you, beautiful." Parker said running his hand over her face gently.

"I love you too, handsome." Calleigh stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"There is something you don't see everyday. And here I thought I did my best to impress the rules of being a Valkyrie upon you." Kara said walking up to them. She was smiling though she couldn't help herself. She was glad to see Calleigh so happy.

"Aunt Kara, let's face it when it comes to being a Valkyrie I don't exactly follow all of the rules." Calleigh replied.

"Long time no see, kid, your mom is going to be super excited to find out that you're here." Kara said pulling her into a hug.

"I've been busy with some things and I'm sorry that I haven't gotten a chance to come before now." Calleigh apologized.

"I will have you know that you have been replaced as my favorite child of your mother's. That brother of yours was just here a couple of weeks ago." Kara teased her.

"Listen to that shit, Cal, you're being replaced by your brother of all people." Parker joked.

"Parker, it's always nice to see you. It seems that she comes around a lot more with you than she ever did with her other boyfriends." Kara said throwing a friendly arm around both of their shoulders. She led them to the training ring where Freyja and Mist were as usual.

Freyja stood and smiled when she saw her daughter. "Calleigh, this is a pleasant surprise, I don't feel like I get to see you anymore." She went and wrapped her in a big hug.

"I'm really sorry about not getting back here sooner. I've been really busy lately." Calleigh apologized. She didn't get to see her mother that much anyway.

"I heard and I couldn't be prouder of you if I tried. You have turned into a fine young woman, who I am honored to call my daughter. Your father did a good job with you and your brother." Freyja complemented her. Coming from her that was praise of the highest honor.

Calleigh blushed. "Mom, you're embarrassing me in front of my boyfriend." She whined.

"Parker, how are you?" Freyja asked hugging him as well. She couldn't have picked a better young man for her daughter to date if she tried.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking, ma'am." Parker replied politely.

"We can dispense with that ma'am stuff, I don't know how many times I've told you to call me Freyja." Freyja smiled at him.

"Probably the same number of times that dad has told him to call him Eric." Calleigh commented.

"How is your father?" Freyja asked. Eric Cavanaugh was the only man whom she had ever saw as her equal, but constraints being what they were the two of them could never really be together. That however hadn't stopped them from making two children together.

"Nature Boy is fine. I check up on him everyday to make sure that he hasn't done anything to hurt himself." Calleigh couldn't help joking. Her father was just like a kid sometimes.

"Calleigh, you know that your father is a grown man." Freyja replied laughing.

"Or so you think, I sometimes think that him and your son are the same age." Calleigh retorted with a snort.

"That is because Puck is just like Eric, neither of them will ever truly grow up no matter how old they get." Mist commented wisely.

"Truer words have never been spoken. I sometimes think that those two are more like brothers than father and son." Parker chuckled.

"I sometimes think that I have two sons instead of a father and a brother." Calleigh sighed. She loved Eric and Huck to death, but they could be a handful to deal with.

"Cal, I'm sure they're not as bad as you're making them out to be." Freyja said arching an eyebrow at her daughter.

"They're men aren't they?" Kara muttered under her breath.

"She kinda reminds you of my Grams, doesn't she?" Parker asked a grin lighting his face so that his dimples showed.

"Your Grams has no use for men, Aunt Kara will at least put them to work." Calleigh replied.

"I'm thinking that Grams would fit in here." Parker argued.

"I know that she would, the great Penny Halliwell could get used to ordering men around." Calleigh agreed with him.

"Isn't that the name of Noah's girlfriend?" Freyja asked with a confused look on her face.

"Penny is my niece. She was named after my Grams, who my sister gave fits." Parker explained to her.

"Parker, how many sisters do you have?" Kara asked him.

"I have four, I'm pretty sure that you know three of them." Parker answered her.

"Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, right?" Kara asked him.

"That is right on the money, my oldest sister Prue was killed by a demon, but the elders brought her back as a whitelighter. I am the only boy and I'm the youngest so I get picked on." Parker couldn't help laughing.

"That is why he fits in so well around here, he knows that he is going to be wrong even if he is right. He also has six nieces who all adore the ground that he walks on." Calleigh said wrapping her arm around his waist. He was such a sweet guy that he made it hard not to love him.

"I love you." Parker leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I love you more." Calleigh replied kissing his cheek.

"Calleigh, I have a letter for you to give your father. I know that he has been waiting for a reply. He sent your brother here with a letter for me a couple of weeks ago." Freyja told her daughter. She couldn't help being touched by the affection between her daughter and her boyfriend.

"I'm sure that he will be thrilled, I only ask that you two don't produce another baby for me to raise." Calleigh spoke frankly.

"I said the same thing." Kara said nodding her head in approval.

"Both of you need to stop. Eric and I happen to know what we're doing." Freyja said rolling her eyes.

"I'll remember that when I have another brother or sister. Actually, I have one request; if you and dad are going to start in with your relationship again, give me a little sister. Puck has the tendency to be annoying." Calleigh joked.

"Calleigh Anne Cavanaugh, do not be a smart ass." Freyja told her but she was smiling.

"I can't help it, it's in my blood." Calleigh replied like it was no big deal.

"So, Cal, what's new with you?" Kara asked her.

"Well, I think it would interest you to know that Mike was released from prison last week." Calleigh knew that that wouldn't go over well, but her mother did have the right to know.

"Can I please kill him?" Kara asked.

"No, you may not kill him." Freyja said giving her a withering look. She went to Calleigh and took her face in her hands. "Baby, I'm so sorry." She knew that Mike had put her daughter through hell. Calleigh had never been big on Valhalla, but she had almost become a full Valkyrie after what he had done to her.

"It's actually not that big of a deal. I thought that it would be worse, but I guess since I have Parker it doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would." Calleigh replied with a small smile. Things were definitely looking up for her there was a point in time when she thought that she would never find love again and now she had found it in spades with Parker.

* * *

><p>"It's official, we drink too damn much. It seems like we were just here." Wyatt said looking around P3. He had on a short sleeve shirt so that it didn't irritate his new tattoo.<p>

The club was empty seeing as it was two in the morning, but Piper had decided that they needed to seriously needed to unwind. She had pressed Victor and Sam into service for the night. She figured that it wouldn't kill them to do their grandfatherly duties.

"We don't drink too much, if we drank too much then you wouldn't be able to remember that we were just here." Chuck pointed out to his best friend. He knew that the way he had worded that statement would do nothing but confuse Wyatt, but he didn't see the harm in having a little fun.

Sure enough Wyatt now wore a look on his face that said he was confused as hell. "Chuck, did you have to confuse him?" Liz asked her other best friend.

"You know it's what I do." Chuck replied with an innocent grin. It was the truth too, he had been confusing Wyatt their whole lives. He was convinced that his best friend wouldn't know what to do without him there to tease him.

"I know very well that it is what you do, I can't count the times that I've been taken hostage by a demon because you confused him and were busy trying to help him get things right in his head while we were in the underworld." Liz couldn't help laughing at the memory; those three had really been bad as kids.

"Hey, we always managed to get you back in one piece." Wyatt protested.

"Yeah, that was after you two had to call in reinforcements usually in the form of Chris and B to help you get me back." Liz reminded him.

"The point is we always got you back, though I don't know why we did. All you did was nag the hell out of us." Chuck said after he thought it over for a minute.

"Somebody had to talk some sense into you two idiots." Liz pointed out arching an eyebrow at him.

"We take offense to being called idiots thank you very much, Lizzie." Wyatt pouted.

Liz threw her hands up in the air and rolled her eyes. "I honestly give up with you two." She sighed. "Prue, our husbands are grounded from each other." She called across the club to the younger woman.

Prue chuckled and shook her head. "I don't think that that is going to happen, Liz, those two are attached at the hip and you know it." She called back. Liz just shrugged in reply.

"I still can't believe that you have carnal knowledge of my wife." Hank commented to Chris. They were sitting at a table with Paige and Jack. The four of them were attempting to build a wall out of shot glasses. The only problem with that was the fact that the more shots they did the harder their task became.

"We were both rip roaring drunk or I don't think it would have happened. Hell, you know that B can put away the shots now, but it is nothing compared to her drinking days. My masculine pride being at stake I had to keep up with her. The next thing I know is we're both waking up naked in her bed with no clue as to how we got there. Needles to say we were both still a little drunk so we decided that since we had already crossed the line we might as well cross it again. There was no sense in not being able to remember it." Chris explained to him.

"Ok, that was more than I needed to fucking hear. That is my mother we're talking about." Paige reminded her father. She took a shot and stacked it on the top level of their wall.

"Paige, you know as well as I do that the brother's from another mother have the tendency to over share." Jack pointed out to his niece.

"It doesn't mean that I have to pretend like I enjoy hearing such things." Paige replied.

"And by the way I know that you didn't just use the terms carnal knowledge to describe what I did with B." Chris said with an incredulous look on his face.

"I sure as shit did just use the term carnal knowledge." Hank replied chuckling. He did a shot and stacked his glass on top of the others.

"Uncle Hank, that shit isn't even fucking right." Paige laughed shaking her head.

"I'll tell you what isn't right, how damn fine Lyn was looking. Jesus tits, man, I swear little Jack better appreciate what I gave up for him." Jack commented.

"I will have you know that that is my niece you're talking about." Hank teased him.

"I can't help it, I probably shouldn't let Emily hear me say that, because I do plan on getting lucky tonight. But, damn, I don't know what it is about Hoyt women, Jesus Christ." Jack exclaimed.

"It's ok, when Hank was like thirteen he had the hots for Aunt Lyn." Chris was totally breaking bro code on that one.

"Damn it, Chris, you swore that you weren't going to say anything about that." Hank said punching his cousin affectionately on the shoulder.

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't just walk in on that conversation." Bianca said shaking her head.

"My cousin has a big fucking mouth and you really shouldn't listen to him." Hank said smiling up at his wife.

"My mom? Seriously, honey?" Bianca asked him laughing.

"I was thirteen and I didn't know any better." Hank defended himself.

"You also used to have a crush on Maria." Chris supplied.

"Ok, you obviously can't handle the shots, so you need to leave them alone." Hank flared at him.

"Well, he is one sister away from having a Hoyt sisters hat trick." Paige laughed.

"That's not exactly true, when I was fourteen Maria kissed me. She said that someone who knew what they were doing should give me my first kiss." Hank admitted.

"You sir, have a fucking problem in that head of yours. That's ok I love you anyway." Bianca bent down and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too." Hank told her. In all reality he was enjoying the view that he was getting down the front of her shirt.

"Honey, stop looking down my shirt." Bianca called him out.

"I am not looking down your shirt, I don't know how you could accuse me of such a thing." Hank protested.

"You are so looking down my shirt and I wouldn't mind if my daughter weren't sitting right here." Bianca grinned at him.

"That's it, I'm going to find my fiancé, I don't have to deal with this kind of shit when I'm with him." Paige huffed as she pushed herself away from the table.

Jack shook his head. "God, I love that girl, but she is fucking crazy when she wants to be." he commented with a smile.

"Hank and Chris wouldn't be doing that with all those shot glasses if they were the ones who have to polish them." Parker said biting his knuckle. The amount of shot glasses they were using made him hurt as a bartender.

"Park, don't kid yourself, this is Hank and Chris we're talking about. They would still do that even if they were the ones who had to polish them." Oriana pointed out to him.

"Dude, don't worry so much about what those two idiots are doing. It's not like it's the end of the world." Chord said rolling his eyes. He was feeling like he was on top of the world at the moment. He was glad to finally be out from under the gun on that thing with the Triad. He felt like his life was his own again.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but Wilma is right. I'm sure that you can make someone else polish those damn glasses." Calleigh told her boyfriend laying her head on his shoulder.

"Son, why do they call you Wilma?" Nicole asked walking over to the group.

"Because, Parks is my best friend and they call him Fred. The reason they do that is because they say we fight like an old married couple." Chord explained to his mother.

"You two are an old married couple. Seriously, you guys remind me of my mom and dad with the way you fight sometimes." Oriana told them.

"You guys should be highly offended if she is telling you that you sound like Frank and Lyn." Nicole pointed out to them.

"We may fight like your parents, but you are just like your mother." Parker told her. Those two were always picking at each other anyway.

Oriana glared at him. "I will have you know that I am not that much like my mother, you obviously have me confused with Maria who is my mom made over." She protested. The nerve of him to suggest that she was anything like Lyn Hoyt. She felt like knocking the shit out of him on principal.

"You're a lot like your mom too, don't even try to deny it." Nicole teased her.

"And to think I used to like you, Aunt Nic." Oriana said in mock indignation.

"Honey, from the looks of things, I'm going to be your mother-in-law one day you're not supposed to like me." Nicole joked.

"Mom, don't go putting words in my mouth." Chord protested violently.

"Please, you are the only one of my sons who is going to be settling down anytime soon." Nicole couldn't help laughing at the look that was on his face at the moment.

"Can I help you with something, Gregory?" Prue asked her nephew with a smile on her face.

"Gee, Aunt Prue, I really wish you wouldn't call me Gregory." Greg said with a grin. "I hope you don't mind if I call you Aunt Prue." He added quickly.

"You're my nephew I would be highly offended if you didn't call me Aunt Prue." Prue replied with a reassuring grin.

"Well, I didn't know if you would want me to call you that after everything that happened before." Greg said suddenly finding the toe of his shoe very interesting.

"As far as I'm concerned you have more than made up for the things that you did and the slate is clean now." Prue assured him.

"Anyway, I remembered that before I went on my little trip you were looking for a place to set up a studio." Greg went on.

"I still am, I can't tell how many run down places Billie and I have gone through looking for a damn studio." Prue replied.

"I think that I can help on that front." Greg informed her.

"How would you be able to help?" Prue asked him not unkindly. The poor kid was just trying to help her out and she didn't want to bite his head off.

Greg handed his oldest aunt a piece of paper. "Here you go, take this." He said.

Prue looked at the piece of paper in her hand and then she looked back up at her nephew. "Greg, what is this?" she asked him knowing damn well what it was.

"That is the deed to Club Inferno. My Uncle Greg owned it and he had a demon running it for him, when he died ownership reverted to me and I want you to have it." Greg explained to her.

"Greg, I can't take this from you and what's more I don't want you to feel like you have to do this." Prue replied seriously.

"I don't feel like I have to do this, I just wanted to do it. It's not like I was going to do anything with it, you would be able to get some use out of it." Greg replied. In all reality he had spent the afternoon going through his Uncle Greg's things and he was getting rid of the stuff that he didn't have any use for.

"Are you sure?" Prue asked him. She didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth; she really needed a place to set up a studio. She was going stir crazy sitting around without anything to do.

"I'm positive, I would be honored if you allowed me to do this one thing for you." Greg told her.

"In that case, thank you very much." Prue said standing up to hug him. "You are such a sweet kid."

Greg blushed. "Thanks, Aunt Prue," he mumbled.

Prue put her fingers under his chin and brought his blue eyes up so that they were level with hers. "I want you to listen to me Cody Gregory Halliwell, because this is the first and last time I'm going to say this. You have proved your allegiance and I don't want you to feel like you have to go around trying to make up for the things that you did before. You're not really a Halliwell until you try to kill your family." She told him firmly. "Do you understand me?" she asked him.

"Yes, ma'am." Greg said nodding his head to show that he understood.

"Phoebe," Prue called out to her younger sister and she came walking over to the pair. "I want you to know what a sweet boy you have here." she told her sister.

"What did he do?" Phoebe asked smiling at her son.

"He just so happened to have the deed to Club Inferno laying around that house of his and signed it over to his old Aunt Prue so she could have a spot to set up her studio." Prue reported.

"Cooper Jacob, get your ass over here husband of mine." Phoebe yelled at her husband.

"Yes, dear?" Coop asked when he was at her side a moment later.

"We should be really proud of our boy, dad, he had the deed to Club Inferno and he gave it to his Aunt Prue so she could open her studio." Phoebe told him.

"I don't know why his sweetness surprises you, Cody is my son after all." Coop said winking at Greg.

"Troy, are you sure that you want to bet that much?" Lyn asked him sounding highly amused. She was playing poker with him.

"I know what I'm doing here, Aunt Lyn, I think that you should be more worried about yourself." Troy replied. He thought it over for a minute before he bet. He picked up a stack of chips and pushed them to the middle of the table. "I'll go in five hundred."

"I'm out." Tim said pushing himself away from the table.

"That's too rich for me." Mickey said.

"I'm done too." Frank agreed with the other two.

"I'll see your five hundred and I'll raise you five hundred." Lyn said pushing her stack of chips into the pot.

"I'll call." Troy said staring her down trying to get a read on what she had.

"What do you have, T-Roy?" Lyn asked him in a teasing voice.

"Ladies first," Troy replied giving her a charming grin.

"That's why I asked you what you have." Lyn grinned at him.

"Full house, three fives and two sixes." Troy announced laying his cards down.

Lyn sighed and shook her head. "Sorry, sweetie, I've got you beat, I have four sixes."

"That's bullshit, Aunt Lyn, you fucking cheated and I know it." Troy said indignantly.

"I did not cheat, I will have you know that you are not as great a gambler as you like to think you are." Lyn informed him raking in the stack of chips.

"Troy, I should have warned you about playing poker with Lyn she is a little bit of a card shark. I'm not one to spread tales, but when we were in high school she used to make extra money by playing poker with the football team." Frank laughed.

"I didn't think you two knew each other in high school." Tim said it was more of a question than a statement though.

"I've known Frank and Mickey my entire life. I made the mistake of dating Mickey when I was sixteen. He likes to say that Frank stole me from him, but that isn't how it went down. Mickey wanted to go on a date, I couldn't date unless I drug my little sister along with me and I explained that to him. Mickey tells me that it's no big deal because he has an older brother. Needless to say by the end of that date I was with Frank and Angie was with Mickey." Lyn explained.

"How long have we been together now?" Frank asked her.

"Too long." Lyn replied laughing.

"I love you, Princess." Frank said leaning over to kiss her.

"I love you too, Sparky." Lyn retorted.

Frank grinned when she called him that. "Where is Gus for the night?" he asked.

"Gus is with his oldest sister. Tyler wanted to watch him he said he was sick of being the only guy in the house." Lyn reported. There was lust smoldering behind her brown eyes as she looked at her husband.

"That means we have the house to ourselves tonight." Frank said making his eyebrows dance.

"Damn right we do, it just so happens that your wife had the foresight to kick Chase and Oriana out of the house for the night." Lyn winked at him.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm pretty glad that the kids are finally out from under the gun on this one." Piper commented.

"I'm damn glad that I no longer have to worry about the kids and those damn prophecies." Eva agreed with her.

"That's one worry out of the way, now the only thing that we have to worry about is them growing up on us." Paige stated. Normally she was all for letting them spread their wings and fly, but tonight she just wasn't feeling that.

"On the bright at least you know that Hank is happy." Henry offered helpfully. That was something that he thought he would never see again.

"Yeah, but our baby girls are moving completely across the country at the end of this summer. I think that I get the right to worry just a little bit." Paige said holding her index finger and thumb a fraction of an inch apart.

"Look at it this way Val will be with Carly and Ricky and Mel will both be with Charlie." Derek pointed out to her.

"Part of what scares all of us is the fact that Carly and Val are going to be alone in New York together." Coop said rolling his eyes.

"Like Mel and Charlie can really be trusted to behave themselves down in Florida." Leo scoffed. Actually he knew that those two weren't really bad until Paige somehow got thrown into the mix with them.

"They are less likely to get in trouble than Val and Carly are." Phoebe reminded him. "Mel is a cop after all."

Piper heaved a great sigh she couldn't believe she was going to say what she was about to say. "I hate to say it, but after everything that they have been through I think it's time that we let them grow up."

"Finally, she resigns herself to what I have been telling her for the last year." Henry joked with his sister-in-law, but then he turned serious. "But, I think that we can let them be kids just for the rest of tonight. I don't think that that is too much to ask for after all that they have been through." It wasn't too much to ask, it was just really good to see them be able to cut loose without a prophecy looming over their heads.

-END-

Guest Starring:

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews- Rose McGowan

Prue Halliwell- Shannen Doherty

Leo Wyatt- Brain Krause

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Coop Valintine- Victor Webster

Andy Trudeau- T.W. King

Derek Bradford- Dominic Purcell

Eva Nicolae- Eva La Rue

Nicole Shane- Emily Proctor

Cole Turner- Julian McMahon

Frank Hoyt- Jeffery Dean Morgan

Lyn Hoyt- Angie Harmon

Angie Hoyt- Kelli Giddish

Mickey Hoyt- Gerard Butler

Jimmy Ward- Josh Lucas

Greg Halliwell- Cam Gigandet

And

Eric Cavanaugh- Adam Rodriguez

Special Appearances By:

Victor Bennett- James Read

Billie Jenkins- Kaley Cuoco

Mia Campbell- Olivia Wilde

Maria Hoyt- Kelly Monoco

Donnie Castigliaono- Emmy Rossum

Tim Shane- Chris Noth

Dante Falconeri- Dominic Zamprogna

Dodge Halliwell- Nathan Parsons

Victor Halliwell- Kellan Lutz

Anna Halliwell-Mila Kunis

Lyn Hoyt-Halliwell- Emmanuelle Chriqui

Gus Hoyt- Taylor Kinney

And

Deacon- Matt Lanter

* * *

><p>AN: Finally I got the last chapter done and out. I really hope you guys enjoyed it and I am so sorry for the long wait, I was making this chapter extra long and that takes just a little bit more time. The kids are finally out from under all of their prophecies and free to move on with their lives. I figured that I would throw some Penny and Huck in here because we very rarely get to see any of them. Leave it to Troy to torture Torch because that is what Gideon ordered be done to his son. Paige really is the best of both of her parents. I wonder who this Deacon character is who was talking to Savannah and Dom? I'll tell you guys right now that he is going to add something interesting to this story next season. Frank and Lyn are pretty damn mushy when they want to be and it is good to see the softer side of them every once in a while. I thought that Jack needed a little bit of closure with the Lyn situation and so I threw him a bone by giving him a glimpse of what he could have had. Savannah is willingly staying in the past and I sure hope that that doesn't cause any problems for her or the other future kids. I love writing Parker and Calleigh they are one of the sweeter couples in this story. Henry and Bianca are both pretty fucking badass and they make one kick ass team now that they have their heads out of their asses. We've got one more episode to go this season and I am going to get started on that right now. Until next time please review.


End file.
